Fractured Stars
by Spruceton Spook
Summary: Sequel to Stars Fell on Pallet Town! Ash couldn't have been happier after the heartfelt reunion between his parents. But when things suddenly begin to take an eventful turn, Ash wonders if getting his folks back together was the best thing to do...
1. Homesick

**ATTENTION PEOPLES!** _This is the sequel to my story "Stars Fell on Pallet Town". I really do recommend that you read that first, cause I guarantee that this story will make a whole lot more sense if you do! And then for all you lovely people who did read it, all I can say is: enjoy . . ._

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 1

Homesick

Large, billowy clouds of dust arose in the bright orange light of the early evening as Ash threw his backpack coarsely to the ground. He collapsed beside it not a moment later, the pang of the heavy annoyance lifted from him instantly. A smile of utter relief spread across his face, and he closed his eyes happily as the sweet pleasure of resting became his only regard.

He could hear and feel the ponderous shuffling of feet beside him, and opened his eyes weakly to be staring up into the amused face of his friend. Brock shook his head and sneered affably at him.

"You think _you're_ tired?" he asked with a hint of shock in his voice. He arched himself to let his huge backpack slide off his back. Ash shielded himself with a grin as it hit the ground with a thud, sending up the same clouds of dust that Ash's bag did, only larger and much thicker.

Brock pointed at the bag. "Try carrying that thing all day long. I swear, I'll have scoliosis before I know it."

Ash just waved him away casually and pulled his cap down over his eyes. He didn't feel like arguing his case…no matter how much smaller his bag was than Brock's, he still went to sleep most every night with backaches. Walking those long distances added to it, as well, he figured. But that didn't matter right now. The best part of the day had arrived, and he basked in the glory of it.

It was dinnertime.

Misty, who had lagged a few feet behind them for most of the day, finally arrived at the scene. She scrunched her face agitatedly as she met up with the floating dust, intentionally coughing to sound her displeasure.

"What are people _doing_?" she asked, waving her hand around at the rising puffs. "Recreating the Dust Bowl? What is this?!"

"Oh, quiet, would you?" Ash mumbled from beneath his drawn cap.

Misty responded by giving him a swift but light kick to the leg. Ash just giggled mischievously and rolled around, burying his tired, sweaty face into his backpack. He felt Misty walk past him and drop her bag softly underneath a tree. Turning his head around to face the spot, he found Misty glaring harmlessly at him. He flashed her a big toothy grin and she just rolled her eyes.

"I have no patience for you tonight, Ash Ketchum," she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She placed Togepi, who had surprisingly been quiet most of the day, underneath the same tree beside her sack. "I'm hot, I'm tired, and I'm hungry."

"Oh, yes, and I'm _not_," Ash replied with a chuckle. He rolled over again onto his back and lifted his legs up above him to stretch. He moaned pleasingly as the stretching eased his tight muscles, then let them fall carefully back to the ground.

"What's for dinner, Brock?" Misty asked silently, her exhaustion making its way through her voice. She dragged herself over to where Brock was crouched, attempting to start a small fire with the few twigs he'd collected. She rested on his back, her head falling over his broad shoulders. Brock staggered forward a little under her weight, but managed to keep himself up.

"Beans," he simply replied without turning around, as he struck about the tenth match.

"Ooh, _yay_," Ash smiled sarcastically, reaching over to pet the back of sleepy Pikachu, who had found a quaint resting spot on Ash's stomach.

Brock just sighed, threw the lit match into the pile of twigs before him, and quickly lit another. "Well, sorry. That's the only thing we have left. That, and a half a bag of pretzels."

Ash yawned and let out a small chortle. "Such fine meals we have out here."

"Ughhh! I need some real food!" Misty groaned, her head still pressed drowsily into Brock's neck. She could feel him shift under her a few times, but she couldn't seem to pry herself off. Her weak body showed no ambition of supporting neither her head nor legs anymore.

"Don't worry," Brock said soothingly, not minding the fact that Misty could fall asleep any moment atop him. "We'll have a fresh supply of food tomorrow when we reach Goldrenrod City. I promise."

Misty groaned yet again, and slid off Brock's back haggardly. Ash watched as she dragged herself over to him. She plopped down beside him noisily and looked apathetically, yet softly, into his face. Ash could tell how tired she was just by observing her. Her eyelids were drooping heavily, and she hunched over, letting her arms fall languidly into her lap.

Ash didn't say a word, and allowed his eyelids to slip gently over his tired eyes. He took a deep, sound breath and sighed. The quietness of the forest soaked into him, easing his mind and worn body. It had been a long day, and although they hadn't traveled much, the sight of never-ending trees was beginning to make him dizzy. They hadn't been near a town, or an open area for that matter, in a while. Not since they'd left Pallet Town five days ago.

Pallet Town. Ash grinned pleasantly to himself as he thought of home, the place he had left with a feeling of insurmountable accomplishment and joy. The last visit had not just been any visit. It had been one of the most hectic weeks in his whole life, but the way it all turned out, he realized, was worth every bit of it. Ever since the morning he discovered his mother asleep in his father's arms on that couch, his life had suddenly become complete.

It was a whole new beginning for him, and for them, as well. Only the night before, his parents had been on the verge of divorce, but Ash knew there was something hidden beneath it. He had come to recognize with more understanding what he had actually done for them. And yet, it continued to confuse him, also. He wondered so many times in that short week since then if helping them, or in his case, tricking them back into finding their love had all really happened, that it wasn't a fantastic dream that he'd imagined to help him cope. But what he'd left behind when he set off on his journey proved that it hadn't been a dream…his dad was home now, and he and his mom were very much in love again. The love Ash knew was there, only needing the little bit of encouragement he gave it to reveal itself.

Despite how wonderful and unbelievable everything had turned out, he gave himself the shivers often, too. Countless times he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't done what he did. The dinner, the song…what if he had just let his parents' decision to divorce slide over him? What if he had given into it the moment he heard it? But Ash tended not to think that way…it only upset him unnecessarily, and it was for nothing, also. All he had to be now was happy.

He didn't have much time to relax as he suddenly felt the soft nudging from Misty beside him. He opened his eyes and found her staring softly into his face, a small nonchalant grin edging its way into the corner of her mouth.

"Ash?" she asked quietly. Ash couldn't tell if she was trying to be sensitive or if she was just plain tired. "Are you okay?"

Ash gave her a baffled look, and reached up to scratch his head beneath his cap. "Yeah. Why?"

Misty shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I dunno," she answered. "You've been quiet for the past couple days."

Ash rolled over onto his side and thrust his hand underneath his bag as if it were a pillow. Pikachu was upset from his dozing, and hopped off to the side of him to continue his resting beside him. Ash didn't respond for a moment, settling into the soft ground. Misty didn't press him much, as she was tired and unenthusiastic herself.

"I have been?" he finally said, still giving her the puzzled look.

Misty nodded but then quickly shrugged. "Oh…I don't know. It just seemed that way to me. It's strange, that's all."

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

Mist let out a small chuckle and sniffed. She reached up to rub her nose as the still floating dust found its way into her nostrils. "Well, I mean, look at you! Tomorrow you're going to battle for a badge, and you haven't said a _word_ about it."

Ash shrugged with his eyes, looking up at the evening sky. The sun was beginning to make its descent behind the rolling green mountains, splashing the sky with a mixture of gorgeous oranges and reds.

"Usually when you know you're going to be battling for a badge the next day, we can hardly shut you up," Misty continued. "What's the deal lately?"

"No deal," Ash said. "I guess I'm just so accustomed to it."

Misty slumped over a little more, not seeming to be satisfied with the answer. "Aren't you excited at all?"

Ash glanced up into her concerned face, and suddenly became confused himself. "Of course I'm excited," he replied, sounding a bit offended. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one thing," Brock said, drawing Misty and Ash's attentions immediately, not knowing he'd indeed been listening. He spoke as he was stirring a large pot full of beans over the fire. "You haven't had any of your Pokémon out in two days. You're usually training them like crazy when it comes this close."

Ash sat up and looked strangely at Brock. It was true that he hadn't had any of his Pokémon training for the past couple of days, but for some reason Ash had not had any ambition to do so. Pikachu looked fit and hyper, which was also why Ash had been slacking off.

"Don't tell me you have _that_ much faith in them," Brock said skeptically. He scooped some of the beans up into the spoon and let them drip sloppily back into the pot.

"It's not that," said Ash. "I'm just…I dunno. I don't have ambition lately."

"That's for sure," Misty agreed quickly. "You've been a real _duh_."

Ash smiled weakly. He didn't know exactly how to explain to Brock and Misty how he felt lately. He was no doubt anticipating the battle tomorrow, and in no way was he less optimistic than he usually was. He found it odd, though, that it didn't send that shiver of excitement through him that it normally did. To him this time, it was just another battle. He'd done it fifteen times, and this would just be the simple sixteenth. Maybe he had too much confidence. Ash certainly didn't want that. He learned from experience that being overconfident didn't lead too far.

But there was more.

Misty and Brock's minds floated off as Ash continued his silence. He felt empty inside now, he was discovering. But he couldn't tell them that. They'd kill him. If he really told them his suspected reason for his lack of energy, it would spark some unwanted ill feeling, and he didn't want that, either. Not like it was a big deal or anything. He'd experienced this feeling many times, but for some reason now, it was quite forceful.

Ash looked down at his hands and casually began to pick the dirt out from underneath his fingernails. He bit down on his lip as he concentrated more and more of the emptiness welling up within him. At that moment, he suddenly wanted to be alone. The craving simply seeped into him in an instant, and he responded surprising quickly.

"Guys," he said, slowly lifting himself to his feet. "I'm going to go wash up in the lake down there."

Brock looked at him jadedly. "Ash, dinner's going to be ready in, like, two seconds."

Ash shrugged. "I can't eat with these filthy hands. They're covered in God knows what."

Brock rolled his eyes and shooed him away with his hand. "Fine, go. Hurry, unless you want burnt beans."

"I will, don't worry," Ash mumbled gently, shuffling his way drearily down to the lake. More dust sprang up from beneath his feet. He heard a piercing _"Damn you, Ash!"_ from Misty behind him, but he didn't turn or even acknowledge her outburst. He only found himself walking faster and faster. Suddenly, the walk to the lake became a jog as he yearned to be in its serenity.

Ash reached the lake and halted at its shore. He took a deep breath and looked up at the stretch of jagged mountains in the distance, their peaks outlined brightly by the lowering sun. Stopping his breathing for a moment, he became enveloped in complete silence. The soft lapping of the water against the sandy shore drew his eyes, and he languidly made his way to it.

Ash squatted down beside the lake on a large rock, which was submerged halfway into the gentle, green water, and pulled each one of his gloves off finger by finger. A small shiver ran through him as he cupped the chilly water in his hands and brought it splashing to his face. It was a little shocking at first, but it felt good all the same. Ash felt the stickiness of the sweat vanish as the water ran down his face. He threw his hands back into the water and repeated it, this time bringing the water up through his hair.

Holding his hands in front of his face, he noticed how the water had made the dirt looser and collected in petty streams. He cringed at the sight of the dirt, and gently swirled his hands around in the lake. He watched the ripples he was creating, each coming off in perfect, geometric circles, feeling his eyes become droopy as if the water was slightly hypnotizing him.

Ash's legs were starting to ache from his squatting position, and he lazily plopped down, bringing them underneath him. The swirling water had calmed, and Ash found himself looking at his reflection. It saddened him almost immediately, and he gazed deeply into his own brown eyes. He couldn't control it as he watched them pool with tears, which he made no attempt to stop. He sniffed once heavily, and dropped his hand back into the water.

He didn't want to be here. As beautiful as the surroundings were, as close as he was coming to winning another badge, as much as he felt that he needed to be out training again before he slacked off too much, he didn't want to be here. Not now. He wanted to fight it—fight it as if it were just a passing phase that he'd soon be over with one quick, vigorous victory. That's all he needed…just one thing to get him back on track. To get his mind away from Pallet Town, from home. Ash experienced this often, the urge to drop what he doing and run home to his mom, to the comfort of not being on his own. But as soon as he got excited about winning a badge or catching a new Pokémon, home was pushed temporarily to the back of his mind.

"That's all I need," he told himself silently, as he watched a small Pidgey streak across the sky. He reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes, tears he suddenly found were ridiculous. "I need to win this badge tomorrow. I have to. I'm not gonna let this bother me."

As soon as he said this, a wave of some new feeling shot through his body rapidly. It was enough to make Ash freeze and gulp cautiously. It was a feeling that didn't make Ash second-guess, because it made its purpose quite obvious. It was the feeling of indifference. And in that moment, Ash realized that what Misty had said before had hit it right on target. He wasn't excited about this battle tomorrow. He wasn't scared. He had absolutely no emotion about it at all, and in any other situation Ash would have wondered why.

He didn't need to this time. An image of his mother and father waving good-bye to him as he left home five days ago flashed before his eyes, clouded over not much later with more tears. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home.

* * *

"Where _is _he?" Misty asked impatiently, pacing the ground. 

Brock looked up from his half empty bowl of beans and shrugged. A slight look of worry was coming to his face, but he remained calm otherwise. It had really only been ten minutes since Ash left, and he decided to worry if five more minutes happened to pass.

"He's probably goofing off down there," he said passively. He looked down again and stirred his beans around with his fork. "He'll be back. Finish your dinner."

Misty waved it away. "I'm not hungry anymore. I want to get washed and go to bed. But I can't _do_ that if the nimrod doesn't come back!"

She started to clap her hands agitatedly as she continued to pace, humming nothing in particular. She was trying to control her anger and impatience as best she could, but she was not doing a good job of it. Brock glanced up and sighed, slapping one of his knees.

"Just go down there and tell him to come back!" he told her. "That lake doesn't belong to him."

Misty wrinkled her nose at him, looking a bit shocked. "I'm not gonna go down there! I have _no_ clue what he's doing."

Brock didn't reply. He just shrugged and shoveled more tasteless beans into his mouth. He couldn't wait to get to town to get some halfway decent grub. Misty took a deep breath and looked off in the direction of the lake. The land sloped leading down to it, so it was hard to see the shore. The one thing her eyes did set on though was the small Pikachu that sat of the edge of the slope, his ears twitching nervously.

"Awww, Pikachu," Misty mumbled silently. She waltzed over to the preoccupied Pokémon and bent down beside him.

"Did the slob leave you here by yourself?" she asked, stroking his back.

Pikachu nodded, replying with a dragged out "Pika…"

Misty smiled slightly. "Pikachu, will do a favor for me?"

Pikachu looked up at her and wiggled his nose.

"Will you go down there and fetch Ash?" she asked, giving him a gentle, yet evil, grin. "Tell him he's being incredibly selfish and he's been down there long enough. And that if he doesn't come back, he'll pay _dearly_. Will you do that?"

Pikachu looked off in the distance, his ears straight up. Misty could tell he was trying to listen for Ash. He must have not known where he was, she figured, but in the next second, Pikachu hopped up and scampered down the hill, sending up puffs of dust behind his tiny feet. Misty got up feebly and waved.

Pikachu bounced down the hill, his scurrying little feet moving almost by themselves without his control. He didn't catch sight of his trainer for a while, but when he reached the shore, all he needed to do was look a ways down, and he spotted Ash. Ash's head was down, and he was sitting Indian-style beside the lake.

Pikachu smiled broadly and flicked his ears happily. "Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, bounding towards Ash.

Ash looked up abruptly, startled by the sound of Pikachu's gleeful shout. He found Pikachu trotted to him, bringing a weak smile to his tear-strained face.

Pikachu's reaction to Ash's appearance was not at all unexpected. Ash watched how Pikachu halted, his face falling as his eyes caught Ash's shiny face. With the fact that Ash's eyes were just as wet, Pikachu didn't need to think twice that it wasn't just the lake water.

"Hi Pikachu," Ash said weakly, as the Pokémon climbed up slowly beside his friend. He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry I've been here so long. Brock and Misty are pretty upset, huh?"

Pikachu didn't respond to this. He just stared up into Ash's face in complete concern and shock. Ash noticed this and let out a small chuckle, which itself was absorbed in a sob.

"Pikachu," the mouse squeaked, reaching up to stroke Ash's arm affectionately.

Ash glanced down into the big, shiny eyes of Pikachu, eyes that were filled with fear and burden. He forced another smile and reached up to wipe his face with the back of his hand.

"It's okay, buddy," he said, using his other hand to pat Pikachu's head. "I'm okay. I'm just…"

He trailed off and sniffled, shaking his head. Pikachu kept staring up at him religiously. The sight of Ash crying was never easy on him, and the fact that Ash seemed fine all week was making it all the more disturbing.

"I think I wanna go home, Pikachu," Ash gasped as another sob came up his throat. Pikachu gave him an odd look. They hadn't even been out a week, and this was pure shock to him. For a minute, he thought that it was just a passing, unimportant comment, but when more tears strolled down Ash's face, Pikachu knew it wasn't.

_"Pi?"_

Ash coughed and wiped his nose. "I miss my mom and dad, Pikachu. Too much this time."

"Pika pika, pikachu?" Pikachu asked, making Ash chuckle softly.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I've said this a lot," Ash replied. "I know. But…it's different this time."

He exhaled loudly, burying his head in his hands. He wiped at his eyes more and more, feeling his crying was over and wanting to get rid all signs that he had been. There was silence from Pikachu, who wasn't sure what to say. It was true that Ash had acted this way sometimes, but moments later Ash would start laughing and shaking his head at himself. Then he'd be okay again, Pokéballs ready for the next rare appearance or gym battle.

But Ash wasn't laughing. He wasn't even bringing his head out of his hands. As Pikachu watched him, a sudden chill ran up his tiny spine. Ash, hunched over and looking undeniably miserable, was not right. All Pikachu could do was brush against him, and bury his head sadly into his trainer's shirt.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

I know what you must be saying. **Whoah-oh! Stars Fell on Pallet Town is back!** Am I correct? I thought so! LOL Yes, my dear readers, I was so powerfully moved by all your wonderful and appreciated reviews that I decided it would be too ridiculous _not_ to have sequel! So I am back with more of the drama, cuteness, suspense, and _romance_ . . . all that can only be provided by a good Pallet Town story! Enjoy, and stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Decisions

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 2

Decisions

Pikachu kept his head buried into Ash's side until he felt his trainer stir. In no time, Pikachu realized the cause of his stirring: his long ears detected rousing in the woods behind them. Both he and Ash turned to the sound simultaneously. Pikachu's cheeks sparked instinctively, prepared to protect in any situation.

"What's going on down here?" Brock asked as soon as he emerged from the brush. He fought for a moment with a twig that caught onto his shirt, but as soon as he was free he rushed over to them. "Are you guys okay, or what?"

Ash put his head down and hid his face as Brock approached them, knowing he still showed evidence of his tears. The last thing he needed right now was Brock's concern. He silently blamed himself, of course, for staying down there too long; it was no surprise that sooner or later one of them would have come down to make sure didn't drown or fall. He felt Brock tap his shoulder roughly, bringing his head up but not around.

"Ash, where've you been, man?" Brock asked worriedly, sounding a bit annoyed at the same time. "Misty's ready to wring your neck, and I don't blame 'er."

"Uh…I was really dirty," Ash replied softly, swatting Brock away. "I'll be up in a minute."

Brock made a face. "Come up _now_. Your dinner is cold and if you don't let Misty have her precious bath time, we're all in for it."

Pikachu let out a loud squeak and softly head-butted Ash. Ash flinched and gave Pikachu a look.

"Pika!_ Pikachu!_" Pikachu said loudly. He sounded angry, but the look of his face told otherwise. Brock could read the anxiety in Pikachu's bright eyes and immediately grasped Ash's shoulder.

Brock could feel Ash fight as he tried to turn him around, but before he could pull any harder, Ash gave in and did turn around. He watched as Brock drew back, his eyes widening at his appearance.

"Oh my God, Ash!" exclaimed Brock, dropping down beside him. "What's the matter?"

Ash smiled and scratched the back of his head. What he wanted so much to avoid was simply unfolding before him, and there was no hiding it anymore.

"Nothing," he responded dully. "Just…a little sad, I guess."

"Sad?" Brock gasped. "What do you mean? You weren't sad half-an-hour ago!"

"I know," Ash replied. "I didn't _act _sad, but I—I…_was_."

Brock gazed into his face silently for a moment, then darted his eyes away as he tried to find what to say. It was all so odd to him—Ash being sluggish this past week, his ignoring the fact that he had to prepare for a very important battle, and now finding him here _crying_…

Brock's shock brought a baffled grin to his lips. "Why?"

Ash shrugged, but didn't have much time to reply as Brock quickly continued.

"You're gonna be battling tomorrow!" his friend reminded him as if he needed it, shoving him a little with an affable smile. "You should be thrilled! You're gonna get a third badge!"

"How do you _know_ I'm going to get one?" Ash challenged, turning to him with his reddish eyes. "I could very well lose, and you know that."

Brock snickered impassively and shook his head. "Give me a break, Ash. You're not going to lose." His humorous face suddenly changed to one of question.

"Is that why you're sad? You think you're gonna lose?"

Ash looked down and began to play with the water again. He felt Brock's eyes on him, anxiously awaiting his reply. "No, Brock," he finally said. "That's not why I'm sad."

"Then why?"

"Pika!" Pikachu put in, commanding Ash firmly to tell Brock what he had admitted to him. Ash looked down at his Pokémon and sighed, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts.

"It's no big deal, Brock," he said, barely above a whisper. "I'm just a little…homesick, th-that's all."

Brock's head rose at the statement as Ash's lowered. He let out a small breath of relief, smiling warmly as he patted his shoulder.

"Is that all?" he asked gently. "You're homesick?"

Ash nodded somberly.

"But Ash, you just _were_ home! C'mon, you're not serious, are you?" Brock chuckled, though lightly and cautiously. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurting Ash or taunting him—Brock didn't mean that at all. He was just so relieved that it wasn't something more serious, something that he wouldn't understand or know how to handle.

His slight amusement was interrupted as Ash's voice broke through suddenly and sharply. "I want to be home with my dad."

Brock stopped shortly and coughed, humility taking hold of him. He ran a hand through his knotty hair, his eyes meeting Ash's sorrowful ones, which were slowly and reluctantly filling with tears once again.

"Aw, geez, Ash!" Brock groaned. "Don't start crying over it. I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

Ash shook his head quickly. "No…n-no, Brock, it's okay. I'm not upset at you, I'm just upset…in general."

Brock stared at him for a second, then rose to his feet. Ash was startled by his rising, but accepted Brock's hand as he helped hoist him up.

"Come on back now, Ash," Brock said gently, reaching down to pick up Ash's gloves. He handed them to him and smiled. "You'll feel better when you get some food in your stomach."

"Sure…right," Ash replied despondently, wondering if Brock figured food would be the solution to the problem.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and the three made their way slowly back to the camp. It was a silent trip. Ash watched his elongated shadow the entire way, lengthened with the addition of Pikachu's ears, which seemed to reach endlessly to the sky. Yes, he was going back to camp. Back to sleeping in the woods, with the night's biting, unfriendly temperatures, the only comfort he had being his stiff sleeping bag and the dying fire. Not like Pallet Town, where a warm bed was his destination every night.

Ash also sadly discovered that he wasn't as clean as he wished he would have been after a trip to the lake. It was amazing how dirty he and his friends had gotten in just five short days. Not like Pallet Town. Not like the hot shower that was so inviting, such a fulfilling end to a busy day. He'd get a shower tomorrow at the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center, but it wouldn't be his mother knocking on the door and encouraging him out of the shower, it would be a very cranky Brock and Misty.

But to top it all off, _would_ he win a badge tomorrow? Would leaving home really turn out to be worth it? Ash kept wondering it over and over again as the campsite drew closer. Could he put what he was feeling behind him, and go on to win another awesome badge, a step closer to competing in the Johto League? Could he really do it?

_What the hell am I doing?_ Ash asked himself, flabbergasted with his attitude. _Why am I doubting myself? Brock's right! Of course I'll win!_

Ash remembered promising his father right before he left that he would win. He had also promised his mother, but above all, he had promised himself. He made that solemn swear to himself every time he walked into a gym. Doubts never existed in his mind. You couldn't have doubts if you wanted to become a Pokémon Master.

_But… _Ash wondered. …_Why do I have doubts now? _

The three reached the campsite a few minutes later. Misty was sitting beside the fire, mesmerized by it. As soon as she heard their approaching footsteps, she shot to her feet and rushed towards Ash.

Ash yelped and jumped behind Brock, who reached his hand out to halt Misty.

_"Where the hell've you been?"_ she bawled, narrowing her eyes. "I'm gonna _kill _you!"

"Misty, calm down!" Brock ordered softly, grabbing hold of her arms in restraint. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Misty screamed, her arms breaking free of Brock's feeble hold. Instantly charging at Ash again, the boy cringed nervously and made a sharp break toward the tent and away from her fury as fast as he could. Brock managed to catch her again before she could bolt after him, and couldn't help but laugh as he felt her trying to desperately break free.

"It's not okay!" she repeated through a growl. "Not till he'll have to wash up again, 'cause I'm going to beat 'im into the ground!"

Brock laughed even harder, and brought her into a hug to retain her more tightly. Ash plopped on the ground and kicked his shoes off, watching the scene before him with little expression on his face.

"No, Misty," Brock pacified. "Leave him alone. He doesn't feel good right now."

At that, Misty stopped struggling. Brock let her go and watched as her homicidal expression suddenly turned to one of sincere worry. It never ceased to amaze him how much her temperament could change in the slightest turn of events. Quietly, she made her way over to her friend.

"What's the matter, Ash?" she asked softly, her lips pursed.

Ash snickered. "Oh, all of sudden, you're worried about me!" he teased, a sly smile lifting his face.

"Well, if you have a good enough reason for being down there so long," Misty replied. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

Ash shook his head, and motioned Brock to fill Misty in with a shrug of his shoulder.

"He's a little homesick right now," Brock told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And there's no big deal over that," Ash put in, taking off his blue over shirt.

Misty didn't think so. Ash watched as she came and sat beside him. He was a little shocked when she began to rub his shoulder—this coming from the girl he knew wouldn't have been afraid to use her fists on him seconds ago.

"Of course it's a big deal!" she said, shocked. "I knew something was bothering you! Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it _is _no big deal," Ash repeated, highly emphasizing his statement. "I just…feel that I shouldn't have left Pallet Town as soon as we did."

Brock strolled over and stood over the two sitting kids. "But you were the one who rushed us outta there so fast. We were perfectly willing to stay a while longer. You know that."

Misty nodded as Brock said this. "Why did you force yourself to leave?"

Ash sighed. "Because my mom and dad need time to sort things out," he answered. "They've been separated for three years, and now all of a sudden they're together again, and I'm sure they need to talk about some stuff…"

Misty let out a small, pleasant sigh and continued to rub Ash's arm up and down. "Yeah, but Ash, I'm pretty sure that you being home wouldn't have been a _bad_ thing," she said whimsically.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Your mom practically begged you to stay."

Ash grinned. "I know. But I know she wanted to be alone with Dad for a while. I would've just gotten in the way."

They all fell into silence after this. Misty looked up at Brock, who shrugged. Neither of them had realized how much it had bothered Ash to leave home, and in this case, it was just like Ash to think of his parents and not of himself. It was no wonder now why he had no ambition to battle or train his Pokémon. How could he be when he was still mentally at home?

"Ash," Misty said softly, "do you want to go home?"

Ash looked up at her suddenly, giving her a weird look. "Go home?" he asked skeptically. "Are you kidding? We…we can't go home. We were just there."

"Yeah, but Ash," Brock said, giving him a kind, easy face, "it doesn't matter. If you wanna go home, we can go home."

Ash looked down at the ground and sank into deep thought. Misty and Brock kept their eyes on him the whole time, waiting for him to decide. They would do anything he wanted to do. Part of them knew that one of the things that was in Ash's way of jumping up and running back to Pallet was how they felt. They had made it clear to Ash many times that Pallet visits were always fun, never a hassle. It didn't matter if he wanted to be there for a day or a year, as long as they were invited, they would stay.

"No," Ash finally said, breaking Misty and Brock out of their own worlds of thought. "No, I can't go home now. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Misty asked in a tone that was meant for Ash to deeply assure himself.

After a bit of stillness, Ash nodded affirmatively. "Yeah," he replied. "I—I need to stop fooling around and get back to training again. And I'm going to start by winning this badge tomorrow."

With that, he gave them a broad smile that stretched from ear to ear. Misty and Brock smiled back, but it was clear that the usual sparkle in Ash's eyes was not present. It could very well be from his weariness, so they decided to dismiss it for the time being.

"You can call your mom and dad tomorrow," Brock said.

This made Ash smile brighter. "After I win!" he proclaimed. Misty gave him a gentle shove, and Ash purposely toppled over and giggled.

Misty leaped up from the ground and began to head for the lake. Brock called out to her, warning her to hurry before the sun set completely. Misty promised and rushed toward the river, Pikachu alongside her for added protection.

Brock turned to Ash and smiled again, which he good-naturedly returned. Watching as Brock walked into the tent to get ready for bed, Ash sighed heavily. He'd made the right decision…hadn't he?

* * *

The soft jiggling of keys in the lock pricked her ears, and with a jubilant smile, Delia lifted her eyes from the novel that had kept her occupied for over an hour and directed them towards the front door. She watched patiently and contentedly as the door pushed open, slowly at first.

For a moment no one came through it, but this didn't worry Delia in the least. Her husband ultimately popped his head out from behind, his eyes sparkling as they met hers.

"Hey, you," Jay said sweetly, still remaining halfway outside. His lips curved into a smile of complete satisfaction.

Delia giggled and sat up on her knees. With a sigh, she rested her head in her hands casually, and gave Jay a silly grin.

"How did you I was in here?" she asked him suspiciously, arching her eyebrow in a flirty manner.

Jay slipped into the house, his hand careful to remain behind his back. He closed the door quietly and gave Delia the same look.

"I just know these things," he replied, bringing his free hand around to join the other out of view.

A pleasant chill ran through Delia's body and she looked Jay up and down, clad in his work clothes, his black hair just a bit mussed up from a hard and perhaps stressful day at work. She found him particularly cute when he came home, and she made sure to take advantage of greeting him every day.

Jay continued to stand by the doorway, causing Delia to cock her head curiously. She couldn't help but notice the sly, almost taunting grin he was giving her as they gazed at each other humbly, his hands rustling precariously behind his back.

"Whatcha got there?" Delia asked, flashing him her bright white teeth. She motioned with her eyes towards his withdrawn hands.

Jay gave her a puzzled look, and proceeded to draw a full bouquet of carnations surrounded by tiny baby's breath from behind him. "Oh this?" he asked, looking oddly at the flowers. "Just something I happened to find lying around on my way home from work."

Delia lit up at the sight of the gorgeous arrangement, and accepted it in awe as Jay gently handed it to her.

"You like them?" he asked, basking in the glory of seeing her blissful reaction.

_"Do I like them?"_ she asked in shock, her jaw dropping. She grabbed Jay's shirt collar and drew him closer to her, locking her lips firmly into his. They both closed their eyes delightfully as they kissed, which lasted for a good couple seconds before Delia gently pulled away.

Jay shrugged and grinned. "I guess that means yes," he figured.

Delia gave him an ecstatic grin again, plopping herself down happily with the bouquet pressed to her chest in a hug. She brought the flowers up to her face and sniffed them, taking in their pleasurable aroma.

Jay walked around and sat on the couch beside her, gazing at her fondly as she played delicately with one of the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied. Delia just waved him away and giggled softly, placing the flowers lightly on the coffee table.

"Oh, stop it," she answered, blushing a little. She still couldn't control herself when Jay said things like that to her, and she apprehensively began to push her hair from her face.

Jay just gave her a kind smile, his gaze melting into her own. She became mesmerized by those big brown eyes every time she saw them, and she was unable to leave them. Jay slowly brought his hand up to her face and stroked it gently. Delia closed her eyes and leaned forward, accepting his lips as they began to kiss again.

Shortly after that, they were fully engaged in the wonderful action, completely losing consciousness of anything else but themselves. Waves of pleasure ran through their bodies rapidly, and the kissing became more intense as each second passed. It was amazing what one little bouquet of flowers could do to two people like Jay and Delia Ketchum, who found each diminutive thing lately just another reason to strengthen their once disastrous relationship, broadening it as each day elapsed into the next. It had only been two weeks since they rediscovered their lost love, and as awkward as it had left them, they were adjusting to it quite well.

Delia reached up and ran her hands through her husband's hair. He in turn, lowered his lips down to her neck, where he pecked softly. Delia shivered pleasingly at this and giggled softly as it began to tickle. She took a deep breath and moaned softly.

Suddenly, Delia jerked away as she felt Jay's hands creep underneath her shirt and up her sides. Jay drew back in mild alarm when Delia grabbed at his hands a bit abruptly, tugging them out from beneath her shirt.

Delia sniggered to ease her husband's startled face. "Keep your hands where I can see them, Jacey Ketchum," she warned playfully, at the same time placing a quick peck on his lips.

Jay's face fell dispiritedly as he gazed into his wife's eyes, which now had begun to shimmer nervously. He let out a short sigh and smiled wantonly.

"Aw, c'mon honey," he said carefully, rubbing her lower arms up and down.

Delia shook her head and gave him a zany smile. "Jay, no! None of that stuff now."

"What stuff?" Jay asked, his puppy dog eyes flickering innocently. He reached over and tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth, tugging softly at her lips. They leaned their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. His were bright and excited, hers were clouded with misgiving. "Haven't we waiting long enough?"

Delia's smile faded, and she looked down at their entwined hands. She suddenly felt a bit disheartened, a feeling she'd been experienced often lately. She knew exactly how he felt, and she didn't blame him. In the two weeks that they had been together, the furthest they had gone romantically was a make-out that lasted practically over an hour, and even then she cut that short when the pressure had become too intense.

She _wanted_ to go further, and she wanted Jay to know that, too. But it was hard, and the scary thing about it was that she didn't know exactly _why_ it was hard. Each and every time they kissed, or whenever he smiled at her for that matter, waves of desire rushed though her. Two weeks. It was only two weeks ago that they resurrected their love, a love that had been doomed. And yet, even though it had escaped its dreaded fate, it didn't come easy. Especially to Delia.

"I guess so," she replied softly with a shrug. "It's just that…"

"What?" Jay implored, reaching up to gently caress her hair. He brushed it out of her face for her, watching as she reacted pleasantly to the touch.

"I want it to be special," she responded, given him soft, passionate eyes to uplift his spirits, which she knew she was crushing. "Don't you want it to be special?"

"Yeah," Jay said. "But, I mean, I would think getting back together after three years would be a _little_ special—"

"I don't want you to think I'm not ready, because I am," she reassured him quickly. It was no lie—sort of. "It's just…this is so sudden," she continued, glancing down at the beautiful flowers, "and I really, really want to be ready…when it happens."

At that moment, she flashed him her pretty little smile again, the one she knew he couldn't resist. Her eyes would sparkle in a coquettish sort of way, and her mouth would curve softly and lovingly.

Jay was quiet for a moment, but then smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, Delia. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I can wait, too. Besides, love isn't all that, right?"

This was precisely what she wanted to hear. In an instant, she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed with all her might. "I love you, Jay," she exclaimed avidly. "You're the most understanding person I know, you know that?"

Jay chuckled softly underneath her. "I love you, too."

Carefully, he pushed her away from him so that he could look into her soft eyes again. In that moment, Delia felt a whole new love for him grasp her, and she had to laugh at herself as she felt herself becoming helplessly aroused once again. She couldn't begin to count how many times that had happened in those two eventful weeks.

"Tell ya what," Jay started, pinching her nose playfully. "How's about Friday night I take you out to dinner at the nice French place you like?"

Delia's face lit up instantly. "Oooh, really?" she asked excitedly. "That would be so wonderful!"

Jay's smile took over his face when he heard her overjoyed response. "Good," he said. "'Cause we both work too hard, don't we? And you cook too much," he laughed, pointing accusingly at her with a prankish wink.

She laughed, also. "I guess I do go too overboard," she admitted. "Dinner out is just what I need."

Nodding, Jay cupped her chin in his hands and gave her a short, fervent kiss. "You deserve it," he told her, and she collapsed happily into his arms.

"Friday night," Delia whispered, as if it was the most magical words she'd ever spoken.

"Friday night," he repeated, holding her close to him. "Can't wait."

* * *

The sun had already been in the sky for a good few hours before the camp was all packed up, and Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way again. All three had shuffled around the campsite sluggishly that morning, tiredness still remaining in their bloodshot eyes and weary legs. Goldenrod was just a mere mile and a half away, so dilly-dallying wasn't that costly. Ash was happy, even if he did find himself drained this morning.

Despite how he felt, he was ahead of the group, strolling poised and collected as they entered the destined town. It was great to see civilization again, not to mention facilities offering the finest three things in life: food, food, and more food. The bag of pretzels was already devoured, serving as their healthy, fulfilling breakfast, but their stomachs yearned for more.

"Yay! Goldenrod City!" Misty rejoiced, throwing a fist into the air. "Bathrooms!"

"You think lovely thoughts, don't you?" Ash smirked, giving her a sideways glance.

Misty growled at him. "Easy for you to say, Mr. It's-Easy-For-Me-To-Go-To-The-Bathroom-In-The-Woods."

"Shush," Brock said, giving Misty an admonishing push. He never looked up from the map he held in his hands. "You'll get your bathroom. Just hold on a second."

Misty smiled determinedly at Brock, her eyes traveling to catch Ash's expression. "Thank you, Brock. I'm glad _somebody _has some feelings."

The streets were crowded with hordes of people, and Brock led them over to a small bench in the inner-city park. Goldenrod City wasn't small, and Brock carefully went over the map with his finger, marking out the fastest route to the Pokémon Center.

Ash and Misty made themselves comfortable on the bench and watched the different people stroll by. Misty airily took in the sights of the lovely city while Ash concentrated on the main thing occupying his mind—the upcoming battle. He wrung his hands and leaned over on his knees, his eyes darting from one person to the next. He was nervous, and looked it.

"Misty? Can you come help me a sec with this?" Brock asked, motioning her to stand up beside him.

Misty got up and looked at the map over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I don't know, this is kinda confusing me," Brock went on, pointing to the map. "You see this street here? Do you think…"

Ash didn't catch any more of what they were discussing. His attention was suddenly drawn to a small boy about the age of six, peering into the window of the quaint toy store across the street. He had to stand on his tippy-toes to see inside, and Ash chuckled softly as he watched the boy struggle for a good look. For a moment he felt kind of sorry for him that he couldn't see in, but before that lasted much longer, a tall, slender woman rushed up behind him at full speed. It looked as if she had just completed the hundred yard dash the way she was huffing and puffing.

"There you are!" she cried, sounding a bit out of relief and agitation. "Why'd you run away like that? You know not to run away from me!"

"But Mom, I want to go in!" the boy squealed excitedly, pointing into the store.

"You have enough toys, kiddo," she said, grabbing his hand tenderly. She attempted to pull him away from the store, but she didn't succeed much.

"Please can we go in, Mommy?" the boy begged, tugging at her hand. "I won't buy, I'll just look! I promise!"

The mother looked at the store and sighed. She looked down at her spunky son and nodded. "All right," she said. "But you're just gonna look, okay?"

The boy yelped in happiness. "Okay!" he confirmed, and the two entered the store.

Ash watched the whole scene with a great big smile on his face. He hoped the mother had some sense, wondering if she actually did believe her son when he told her he'd only been looking. Poor lady, he thought of her, recalling how he used to play the exact same game with his mother, leading her deceitfully into a toy store with only the promise to be "looking." He had left the store every time with another new toy. It was practically inevitable.

With a deep sigh, Ash found himself thinking once again of his family. He tried so hard last night and this morning to keep them out of his head in preparation to battle with a worriless mind, but the event in front of the toy store had not helped much.

_Hmmm… _Ash thought. _When _was_ the last time I was in a toy store with Mom?_

Ash didn't know why such a frivolous thought came to his mind. He couldn't seem to get rid of it, either. His eyes set on the door of the toy store and wondered what hell the little boy was putting his mother through in there. As he pondered, another couple came out: a man and a woman, each holding on to a hand of their little daughter. Every couple of feet, the parents would pick the child up and swing her with their arms until the girl was laughing uncontrollably. A huge bag full of unknown wonders hung from the father's free arm.

_Those kids are so happy,_ Ash commented softly in his mind, taking in each family with a separate feeling of fondness. _They're so happ…_

"Hey, Ash!" It was Brock's voice that broke Ash out of his trance, and he found himself looking around aimlessly before realizing who had called out to him.

"What?" Ash asked, a bit annoyed.

Brock gave him a face. "Listen, this city is about as confusing as they get, so if you wanna get to the gym, you'd better help us!"

Ash was silent for a moment as Brock's cry seeped into him. Ignoring his older friend's implores, he glanced over at the toy store again. No one was outside, but he could vaguely make out the people indoors, the little kids, the parents. Ash wanted to be one of those little kids again. He wanted to go into the toy store. He wanted to trick his mom into buying him another toy.

"No," was all that came out of Ash's mouth.

Misty and Brock looked at him oddly. "What?!" they yelled at the same time.

Ash turned to them, his eyes glistened over with tears. He managed a tiny, wan smile. "I don't want to go to the stupid gym."

Misty and Brock just stared at him in a stupor, the map lying across their hands. They were as solid as stone.

Ash gulped. "I want to go home."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Hope everyone is holding up well after Tuesday's incident. It's all been pretty hectic lately, especially for me since I'm just 20 miles away from NYC, and my heart goes out to all those out there who lost someone or who are deeply affected by this. Be strong…we'll get through this!

Hope you liked this part, too! Stay tuned for next Friday, and part 3!


	3. Long Time, No See

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 3

Long Time, No See

Letting out about the fiftieth whoop of joy in one hour, Ash ran and leapt up to grab hold of a low-hanging tree branch. He swung forward on it and flipped upside down, grasping hold to the limb tightly with his knees. As he did, he released his hands and hung from the branch, his hat falling softly to the ground underneath him.

"_Hmph_! Show off," Misty commented, slapping Ash's stomach as she and Brock casually walked by.

Ash coughed from the impact and fell to the ground, landing flatly on his face. It didn't seem to bother him in the least, and in the next second, he was on his feet again, skipping around joyfully.

"Woo-hoo! Going home, going home!" he sang boisterously, sweeping Pikachu into his arms and settling him on his head.

"Yes, _wonderful_," Brock responded, sounding drained and unemotional. He held firmly onto the map of the surrounding forest area, the same one he'd shoved into his bag in Goldenrod City just an hour ago, expecting not to need it for a good long while.

Misty shook her head and tsk-tsked as Ash continued to bound excitedly in front of them, kicking at dandelions and loose rocks without a care in the world. Hard to believe it was the same kid who was dead-set on staying on course and winning a badge just the night before.

"His traveling habits get weirder and weirder each day," she sighed, as she strolled beside Brock.

Brock grunted in agreement. "Well, at least he's happy now."

"And he's not flying there like he was the last time," Misty said, shuddering as she thought of how they'd traveled from New Bark Town to Pallet Town in one day. "Thank God he agreed to take it somewhat easy this time."

Brock nodded. That had been some experience for them, and to this day he swore it was the most tiring day of his entire life. Ash knew that, too, and when he first saw his friends' faces fall in annoyance when he told them he wanted to go home, he immediately had promised to be slow. But Ash was Ash, and although they were at a pleasant walk, he still needed to be a hundred yards ahead of them at all times.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash shouted, turning around and skittering backwards. "When will we get back to Pallet Town?"

His face was lit up in pure ecstasy, making Misty and Brock smile. They couldn't help it. When Ash was in these high spirits, it was as if nothing was wrong in the world. In fact, the way he was acting now was very similar to the way he acted after he won a badge.

"Do the math," Brock simply told him.

Grinning like a crazy person, Ash rubbed his chin and looked up to the sky. It was only Tuesday, and it had taken them five days to get to Goldenrod City. That meant that Sunday was the day. Sunday night he'd be in his house, close to his mom and dad once again. Sunday night all his troubles would melt away.

"At the rate we're going, you could probably cut a couple days off that," Misty said, her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "We have enough food now that we probably won't have to have a layover in New Bark Town again."

"Yes! Awesome!" Ash screamed. "This is going to be great! I'm gonna _totally _shock my mom more this time!"

At that, he bolted off again, letting out another whoop. Misty and Brock calmly watched him let all of his extra energy out. One thing was for sure: when they'd reach Pallet Town, their rambunctious friend would presumably be tuckered out.

* * *

By late Friday afternoon, as calculated surprisingly correctly, the three kids emerged from the woods and stood before the beautiful valley in which Pallet Town lay. It was the most gorgeous sight to them, but to Ash especially, who closed his eyes and took a good whiff of the fresh mountain air. The sun was low in the sky, but still warm enough for Misty to be fanning herself and Togepi. The humidity was a killer, too, but now all their weather problems wouldn't affect them any longer.

"Oooh, yeah." Ash grinned, doing a little dance to celebrate their short, yet eventful journey. "To home!" he proclaimed, pointing out at the sleepy town before them.

"Music to my ears!" said Misty, joining in with Ash's rejoicing. Ash smiled at her shortly, then took off in a jog down the road. Brock followed right after.

Misty watched as they sauntered down the hill, all peppy and high-strung, despite the long trip that they had made for nothing. She couldn't be upset with Ash, though. What he decided over had to have difficult for him, choosing between two things that meant so much to him. He never had to make that kind of decision before. In fact, the last visit to Pallet Town had been the only one to have not occurred after or before a journey, and now they were making _another_ spontaneous one. Misty wondered how many other times Ash would do this. It certainly was a change; half the time Ash would barely even mention home, and now he couldn't stop. It just made her wonder if they were experiencing a change in their friend…

"_Misty!_ Come on!" She jumped at the sound of her rowdy friend. She looked down the way and noticed Ash beaming excitedly at her, his eyes sparkling with thrill. "Wake up, crazy!"

Misty laughed. "I'm up! I mean—I'm coming!"

She plunged down the road at that, joining up with her boys as they sought to complete the short trek to home.

* * *

Six eleven. That was the time Jay's watch read as he glanced down at it. With a sigh, he looked up to see if his wife was coming. He stood at the base of the stairs, where he had been repeatedly straightening his tie and running a hand over his perfectly set hair for a good fifteen minutes. Leaning on the banister, patiently waiting. Getting too late.

"Hey Delia!" he cried, directing it towards the closed bathroom door. "C'mon, honey! We have to go!"

"All right! All right!" she shouted in reply, her voice muffled and faint from behind the door. "I'll be done in a minute. Keep your pants on."

Laughter could be heard afterward, but Jay only grinned softly. "Our reservation is for six-thirty," he reminded her matter-of-factly, hoping that it would make her hurry up a bit more.

Friday night had finally come. The night Jay and Delia had been anticipating all week. It was almost like a tease for the two of them, as the week seemed to drag by more slowly than usual, a lot like the way Christmas does to young children. Jay had put in full hours of work that week, and the only time they'd seen each other was in the evening—through dinner, prime time. And even that didn't last too long, for by the time nine rolled around, sleepiness had hit both of them, and Delia headed for her room and Jay headed for the couch. The next morning, a half-an-hour went by and Jay would be out the door, heading for Viridian City, a long trip in itself.

This long-anticipated weekend was their savior, and it had arrived at last. It was their second weekend together as a reconciled couple, and their first full one alone. The previous weekend had been magical in itself, but with the kids around, Jay and Delia had not gotten enough personal time as they would have desired. Now, they had two whole days for them to be with each other, with no interruptions, no obligations. It would be perfect—or so they hoped.

The door of the bathroom opened, and Jay turned to see Delia emerge, her sleek, pale blue dress flaring delicately around her legs. Her husband stood and gawked at her, his eyes traveling from her long, slender legs to her shiny auburn hair, which she had meticulously curled for the occasion. She blushed when she noticed the way the color had drained out of his face, and modestly looked at the ground.

"Oh, man…" Jay mumbled. Delia meandered over to him and he took her hands in his. He was still looking her over in zestful awe. "I haven't seen you in an outfit like that in…in…a really long time. You look…_magnificent_."

She smiled widely, always delighted in his doting awe. "You don't look too bad yourself," she said, the blush still streaked across her cheeks.

He chuckled and linked arms with her. "Shall we then?" he asked, and she nodded, feeling absolutely incredible as she leaned into his warm side. They made their way slowly to the door and out to Jay's car, parked in front of the house.

He opened the door for her and she slipped in, holding her long dress carefully in her hands. When he closed it, he made his way cheerfully over to his side, a happy spring in his step.

"You ready?" he asked her before slipping the keys in the ignition.

"No…I think I already had enough excitement for the night," she teased, mischievously forcing herself to yawn. "I'm ready for bed."

"Aww, that's a shame," Jay said, joining in the banter. "And the night being so young, too!" He grinned along with his wife and started up the car.

Just down the street, the sound of a car starting reached the ears of Ash. He stopped at the sound, finding it oddly familiar. He had heard that particular car start up before.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Misty asked him, noticing the anxiety-ridden trance that Ash had suddenly fallen into.

Ash was still for a moment, and then took off without warning down the road. This took Misty and Brock by surprise, but especially Pikachu, who clumsily toppled off his trainer's shoulder as Ash dashed away. The Pokémon landed soundly on the ground, looking dazed as Ash ran off.

"Hey, Ash!" Brock shouted, shooting Misty a quick glance before the two of them started after him.

"What's the matter?" Misty called again, this time sounding more concerned. "Why're you running?!"

"Don't worry," Brock reassured her, already huffing from the sudden sprint. "He's just pulling the same stunt he did last time."

Misty ran to keep up with Brock, clutching Togepi in her bouncy arms. "Oh, yeah…right," she wheezed, though it hadn't appeared that way to her. Ash had looked undoubtedly worried just a second ago.

Ash pumped his legs as hard as he could, unconscious at the moment of leaving his friends and Pikachu in his dusty wake. The image of his house came into view, wavering dramatically from his choppy perception, and a feeling of rapture swept through his veins. That was before he noticed his father's small silver sedan begin to spit out exhaustion smoke from the tailpipe.

"NO!" he shouted, coming out as a gasp for breath. He willed his legs to move faster. "No, Dad! Wait! STOP!"

He realized his dad couldn't possibly hear him. The taillights flashed a bright red, and the car slowly began to pull away from the curb. Ash's eyes widened in adrenaline-rushed dread, but it didn't halt his determination. He was nearing the car now, and it was no time to give up. Just a little further…he could do it…

As the car slowly built up its momentum, something out of the blue hit it forcibly from behind. Both Jay and Delia yelped as they felt the impact, and Jay reacted promptly by slamming on the breaks.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled, as they simultaneously turned their heads around to look out the rear window.

They both gasped in shock when the well-known white-and-red cap popped up into their view. The high window only allowed them to see that much, but it was enough for Delia. In a flash, she had the car door open and fought her dress to get out as quickly as she could.

"Ash?!" she asked, worry and surprise climbing into her voice. She finally got out of the door and stumbled on her high-heeled shoes. "Ash, is that you?"

Ash, slightly disoriented from his forceful collision after such an anxious dash, fumbled from his sprawled position on the trunk of car just in time to see his mother rush around. She stopped before him, her jaw dropped to the ground. Gasping as he tried to capture breath in his aching lungs, Ash managed a shaky, but undeniably joyful, smile.

"Hi…Mom," he panted.

"Ash!" Delia cried again, this time in sheer happiness. She rushed to Ash and collected him in a huge hug, smothering his face deeply in the crook of her arm. Ash responded by throwing his arms around her waist. "Oh, my little boy! You—you're home again!"

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu arrived just then, and Delia greeting them with an immense and still surprised smile, not letting go of her son. At the same time, the car door opened, and Jay slowly emerged, a happy and likewise shocked grin curved into one side of his mouth.

Delia pulled Ash away and looked admiringly into her son's beaming face, a bit dirty and glistened with sweat. Her heart was finally beginning to calm as she let out a small chuckle. Ash could distinguish her relieved laugh at any time, and he figured that he must have scared her half to death.

"Sorry to make such a disrupting entrance," Ash mumbled, scratching his head. "It was the only way I could stop you."

Delia laughed, closed her eyes and brought her son close to her again. As she rocked him in her arms, indulging in the fact that he was home yet again, she bent down to rest her head lovingly on his head. "Oh, honey, it's okay. I'm so glad you did!"

She suddenly pushed him away and looked seriously into his eyes. "You _do_ know not to jump_ in front_ of a car, though, right?" she asked him in a stern and fretful tone, which was quickly erased with her gentle, friendly smile once again.

Ash gave her a slightly insulted look. "Of course, Mom! What to do you take me for?" he asked accusingly. His mother just laughed some more, bringing him in for a third hug. She couldn't bear to release him at the moment.

"This is such a surprise," Delia whispered happily into Ash's ear. "I didn't think I'd see you for another few months."

"Neither did I," Ash admitted.

As he held onto her tightly, he felt another presence brush up alongside him, along with a distinct clearing-of-the-throat. A smile teasing his face, Ash looked up affably into the face of his father, who was standing rigidly, his arms crossed as he cocked one eyebrow at his son.

"You better not have dented my car, buster," he said bluntly, drawing a giggle from Ash despite his tone.

"Hi, Dad!" Ash cried, releasing his mother and crashing into his father's arms. Jay clutched him into an even tighter hug, rubbing his head enough to make his hat flop back and forth. Ash buried his face into his dad's stomach, totally immersing himself in the moment. Jay could feel Ash melting comfortably into him, and took a deep, relaxed breath.

"Can't seem to get rid of you, can I?" he asked with a gentle smirk, patting his back lightly. Ash looked up at him and beamed radiantly, shaking his head.

Jay nodded and looked up at Brock and Misty, who were simply standing in silence, just the way they had been the first time Jay and Ash reunited.

"How you guys? This kid still tiring you out?"

Ash buoyantly punched his dad's side and Misty and Brock nodded.

"So how far'd you get?" Jay wondered.

"Oh we got to Goldenrod City," Misty answered.

"_All_ the way to Goldenrod City," Brock emphasized even more, rolling his eyes humorously.

Jay quickly brightened with excitement. He grabbed Ash briskly, his eyes wide with exuberance. "Does that mean you got the badge?"

In an instant, Ash's content attitude darkened, and he looked despondently at the ground. Even though he got what he wanted most, he still felt frustrated when he thought of how close he came to getting his third badge. "No," he replied, glancing up to watch both his parents' faces fall.

His mom suddenly looked upset enough to cry. "Oh, sweetie," Delia said compassionately. "I'm sorry."

"A little too tough, huh?" Jay asked him with light sympathy, placing a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder.

"No! No, wait!" Ash said, chuckling immediately to clear up the situation. Jay and Delia looked at him confusingly. "It's okay. I didn't even battle for it!"

"As soon as we reached the town, he suddenly changed his mind," Misty recalled. "Didn't even want to _find_ the gym."

Ash blushed and scratched his head. "Guess I got a little too homesick this time."

Delia sighed and shook her head. "I _knew_ you didn't want to leave," she said haughtily, waving a finger at Ash. "Don't I _always_ know?"

Ash just blushed deeper, grinning embarrassingly. "I suppose so. I think I'll pay attention more closely next time."

Delia smiled and nodded her head once. That was when she noticed that Ash had taken on a captivated look, eyeing her up and down for the first time since he'd arrived, his mouth hanging open.

"Wow," he mumbled, stunned. "You look really nice tonight, Mom."

Delia, suddenly remembering her getup, glanced down at herself. "Aw, thank you, dear," she replied gratefully.

"What's the special occasion?" Misty asked. She couldn't help but ogling Delia's dress fondly herself.

"Oh, just a little dinner," Jay responded, concurrently giving Delia a look to convey: _We have to go!_

Delia narrowed her eyes at him in rejoinder, bidding him to wait a second, and returned her attention back to the kids, who had become silent. She found herself looking at Ash, who smiled as soon as their eyes met again. She could read him like a book, and the small, boyish look he was casting upon her swayed her.

With a heavy sigh, she smiled knowingly at the kids. "Go get changed and washed up," she told them, waving them away to the house. She couldn't help but feel wonderful as she watched their faces illuminate in pleasant surprise. "We're all going out to dinner."

Ash, Misty, and Brock hollered joyfully and ran towards the house without hesitation.

"But you have to hurry!" she called out after them.

"Thanks Mom!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully.

Jay and Delia watched as Misty and Brock pushed and shoved spiritedly as Ash fiddled with the lock, by and by letting them in. They could hear them celebrating even more loudly inside as they rushed around to get ready.

As soon as they were fully in the house, Jay shot Delia a glare that made startled her.

"What the hell was that all about?" he scoffed, immediately showing his aggravation. Delia could hear the hurt in his voice; she knew how important this night had been to him.

"It's just for tonight, Jay," she reassured, her voice low. She managed a small smile and gestured towards the house. "I can't leave them home all by themselves. They just got here."

Jay bit his lip, exasperated. "But Delia, we had _plans_," he said firmly. "Wh-where are we going to take them? We can't possibly take them to the restaurant. We had a reservation there for two! And you know how packed that place is on a Friday night!"

"I don't know!" Delia said, desperately trying to defend her decision. "Maybe we can get them in. They might have room."

"That is, if they _want _three rambunctious kids in their restaurant," Jay replied passively, folding his arms in front of him.

"They're good kids," Delia huffed under her breath. She knew they'd certainly behave themselves in the restaurant, but Jay was a little bit right—who knew how they'd react to a two-person reservation showing up with three young and travel-worn kids?

Delia stared at him as he leaned against the car, his face in one hand as he tried to calm himself done. Disappointment was clearly illustrated in his deep eyes, which were directed down to the ground and away from her. She found herself wanting to apologize, but she couldn't do it. Leaving Ash home immediately after his arrival would oppress him greatly, she knew. Especially with how his huge, hopeful eyes had begged her silently moments ago, melting her heart.

"It's just for tonight," she repeated mildly and a bit coldly, kicking at the ground with her foot. She sighed, not wanting a fight to ruin the night they had been looking forward to so greatly. She walked up to Jay and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't leave him home, Jay. You understand, don't you?"

Jay didn't react for a couple of seconds, but he finally extended his arm around her, squeezing her lovingly. "Of course I understand. It's just…tonight was suppose to be for us, Del."

"I know," Delia responded, snuggling her head into his side. If only he knew how somber she was, also. "I know. But there will be other times. You know that."

About ten minutes later, Ash, Misty, and Brock emerged from the house, smiling just as broadly as before. Pikachu and Togepi were absent, as Ash and Misty figured it was best to keep them home. They all sported fresh outfits and had cleaned up, their faces no longer sticky and dirty. Even though they were nowhere near dressed up, they were clean, and that's all Delia cared about.

Jay didn't seem too thrilled. "We can't get them into the restaurant dressed like _that_!" he whispered harshly. He wondered if he could somehow get away without be charged with canceling the reservation, which he feared was unavoidable.

"_Shush!"_ Delia shot at him under her breath, and quickly smiled at the kids.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Ash asked, as he, Misty, and Brock scrambled into the backseat. He was squished tightly between them, but he didn't mind.

"Ummm..." Delia started, buckling her seatbelt. Ash witnessed her throw at glance at Jay, who simply shrugged. He was tapping his fingers agitatedly on the steering wheel, but Ash didn't recognize the dissatisfaction in the act.

"Uh, we—we're going to that nice steakhouse you like," she finally said. She looked at Jay again. "That sounds nice. _Doesn't it_, Jay?"

"Sure," Jay responded glumly after a short moment of silence. He started the car right after, and pulled away from the house.

As Jay drove in the direction of town and his son's favorite restaurant, Delia turned around and faced Ash. Reaching her hand into the back seat, Ash leaned forward and rested his chin in the cup of her palm.

"I'm glad you're home, cutie," she said, massaging her son's chin with her fingers.

"Me, too, Ma," Ash replied, gazing into her eyes tenderly. "Me, too." At that point, he couldn't begin to imagine how anything could remotely compare to this priceless, impeccable moment.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Hey everyone! Yay, Ash is back in Pallet Town! This is where the fun begins . . . heheheheheheheheheheh! And to all you people who are wondering, "Yo! Are we going to get more AAML?" Well, let me just say that by the end of this story, you'll be satisfied. Perhaps even more than satisfied. But I'm not giving away anything! That's all I'm saying! Heehee! You must be patient!! Hope you like it so far!


	4. The Quick Catch-Up

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 4

The Quick Catch-Up

The moon was high in the sky and crickets were chirping lively as Delia unlocked the front door of her house, letting her husband and three exhausted kids drag themselves in. No one barely uttered a word, as sleepiness had crept up to rather out of the blue ever since they left the steakhouse. The kids' eyes were half closed, and they shuffled their feet precariously under them.

While Misty made her way to the couch to retrieve Togepi, who was hopping around happily at the return of his mommy, Ash turned to his own mother. When she finished latching up the locks on the door, he grasped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mom," he said. "You're the best."

Delia smiled pleasantly. "You're very welcome."

Still holding onto her, Ash yawned loudly. Delia chuckled and rubbed his back lightly as he did, realizing how tired her boy was.

"You should head up for bed," she suggested. "You've had a long day."

"You're right," Ash agreed, letting go and plodding towards the stairs. "But I think I'm going to take a shower first."

"Yeah, that's sounds good to me, too," Brock said. He turned to Misty, who was holding Togepi above her head and cooing softly to him, Pikachu watching fondly. "Misty, maybe we should get washed, too."

Misty shot Brock an incredulous look. "What are you, kidding me?" she spat. "You'd better believe I'm going to shower! I'm filthy!"

Jay chuckled softly as she said this. He knew how much Misty valued the comfort of a shower, and how she reacted when she was kept waiting. "Well, you'd better get up there fast before these guys get in before you," he smiled, winking.

Misty's eyes shot open, and she laughed heartily as she took off immediately up the stairs, destined to get her pajamas and into the bathroom first.

"Hey!" Ash cried, blasting up the stairs right after her. "No fair, Misty! I mentioned the shower first!"

"Yeah, well, don't you know it's ladies first?!" Misty could be heard yelling from upstairs.

"Not in_ my_ house!"

"It's for everywhere, moron!"

"Says who?!"

"C'mon, guys! It's too late to fight!" Brock shouted, careening upstairs as quickly as he could to stop the impending war.

"Pika!" Pikachu put in his word, also. He was hot on Brock's heels.

Delia couldn't contain her laughter as the house shook from the running around going on upstairs. She loved when the house was this energetic. Sure beat all the quiet, lonely days she used to endure before Jay was back in her life. She knew that she shouldn't encourage them to be so frantic, but she couldn't help it.

She turned to Jay as her laugh began to simmer down, and smiled affably at him. "They'll be out like lights tonight."

Jay nodded, taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor. Though he was smiling moments ago, that had completely changed now. His face was like stone, and his shoulders hunched over. His mouth was curved into an unhappy frown, and Delia's heart sank as she suddenly realized why.

"Jay, I'm sorry about how today turned out," she apologized. "You're not really upset, are you?"

Jay shrugged, his attention still directed to the floor. "No," he answered. "I mean—I am upset _a little bit_, but Ash is home now…and… No. No, I'm fine. I can't say that I'm not happy about that."

"He's such an unpredictable little boy," she said, sighing and reaching up to stroke the side of her husband's face. "Always has been."

Nodding, Jay looked up from the floor and into her eyes. "I thought tonight was going to be…you know…"

"Yeah, I know," Delia sighed dejectedly, starting to feel quite possibly as depressed as he was. All that week, sleeping alone had become more and more difficult for her as she thought excitedly about Friday night. She mentally shrugged. "I mean…w-we could…_still_, but…with the kids home now and all—"

"No, I—I know, it's okay," Jay interrupted her, gently restrained her from continuing. "I'm not much in the mood anymore, anyhow…"

He trailed off and looked down at the floor again, pursing his lips depressively. Delia stared at his uneasy face, biting her lip to hold back the tears that she felt forming in her eyes. She felt incredibly sad for him at that moment. He had been just excited as her, and she knew this was a letdown for him.

Delia slowly and carefully lifted herself up to kiss him. His body reclined as her warm lips touched his, and he reached around to hold her. They continued for over a minute before Delia gently pulled away.

"Don't let it worry you too much, sweetie," she said lovingly, her bright brown eyes glistening. "If we could go three years without each other, we can wait a little longer."

Jay gazed pleasantly at her, and reached over to kiss her forehead. That was enough of a response for her, and eyeing him flirtatiously, she left to get herself ready for the night.

* * *

"Owww! Brock, wait up!" Ash yelped, grasping down desperately at his foot. "You just ran over my foot, man!" 

Brock stood up from holding on to his side of the rollaway bed, which he had been pushing and Ash had been pulling from the hallway closet to Ash's room. He tried to stop his laugh but it was no use.

Ash shot him a glare, which wasn't very affective due to the smile that came to his lips. "It's not funny! You push too fast!"

"No, you don't pull fast enough," he corrected. "I'm doing perfectly fine."

Ash huffed. "And to think we have another one of these to do, also!"

Brock shook his head, and bent down to grasp the end of the bed again. "Well, let's get this one in and set up. I'll pull the next one in, okay?"

"I have a better idea," Ash said, a mischievous grin taking over his face. "Let's make Misty do it!"

Brock smiled and nodded vigorously. "Hehe," he laughed evilly, "good idea!"

For the next few minutes, they managed to drag the heavy, bothersome bed through Ash's door and into the room. The carpet fought against the wheels of the bed viciously, making both the pushing and pulling incredibly strenuous. Ash yanked the bed into the room as far as it would go, as to leave enough room for the other to come in. At that moment, he treasured the times he and Brock had simply laid out their sleeping bags on the floor.

Misty came in as Ash and Brock were heading for the next one. She was already dressed in her pajamas, and her wet hair was hidden by the large, yellow towel wrapped around her head.

"Ah, here's the princess now!" Ash exclaimed, giving her a toothy grin.

Misty scowled at him, and whipped the towel off her head. She grasped her hair in it, which had since grown quite a bit past her shoulders, and rubbed the excess water out of it. She'd completely ignored Ash's wisecrack otherwise.

"Help us with the next bed," Ash told her directly. "They aren't easy to move, ya know."

"Okay," Misty replied easily, much to Ash's surprise, wrapping her hair up again and promenading to the hall closet. She wrenched the other bed loose and out into the open. "Sheesh, you guys are a bunch of weaklings. You know, Ash,_ I_ was the one who helped your mom put these away the last time while you and Brock were off doing God knows what."

Ash was silenced for a bit as he struggled to find what to say. "Yeah, well—it's a lot harder to take them out."

Misty just sighed agitatedly and gave him a look. "Just help me, would you, numskull?"

"Togi! Togi!" Togepi laughed from Ash's bed, always humored by Misty's little insults at Ash.

Ash murmured something and went to help her. Before he could do anything, however, Brock halted him and told him to go take his shower; he and Misty would finish with the beds. Ash made sure if it was totally all right before leaving, then grabbed his pajamas and headed downstairs for the bathroom.

He walked down the stairs quietly as to not make a ruckus so late at night. It was nearing ten, after all, and he didn't know how tired his parents really were. Once he'd get washed, he'd head to their room and say goodnight to them, the one thing he wanted to do most since leaving home.

Ash discovered the living room dark upon coming down—dark except for the flickering light from the TV. He stopped abruptly on the stairs when the light reached his eyes, which lowered to see his father stretched out on the couch, a light blanket covering him. Squinting confusingly, he observed the scene carefully. Sure enough, Jay was in his pajamas, and if it weren't for the fluffy pillow jammed under his head, Ash would have figured he was just taking in some late-night television. But that wasn't the case—his father was most certainly prepared to conk out any minute.

Ash swallowed hard and continued his descent down the stairs. To his dismay and increasing worry, the scene was all too familiar to him. Jay confined to the couch, his mother elsewhere. Those three anguished years ago, the barriers of the night between them, Jay had found the couch his only refuge. But that was _before_ he and Delia had gotten back together! Ash suddenly felt a dull pain in the pit of his stomach. It was confounding, actually, and his bewilderment began to unexpectedly panic him. If he'd just returned home now, he would've sworn that nothing changed…or worse, what he had done had reversed itself.

But that wasn't the case! Certainly not. Ash shook his head and scolded himself for even doubting the situation. Instead, he decided not to worry about it, putting the ridiculous notion out of his mind. It was pointless to fret about insignificant stuff, and that was all it was. His mom and dad liked each other—no, _loved_ each other—and the reason for Jay still finding a bed on the couch must have been a logical one. One that Ash couldn't seem to grasp, however.

Jay heard the footsteps on the stairs, and Ash drew back slightly as he watched his father's head pop up from behind the couch. Timidly, he waved softly to him, smiling slightly. With a tender smirk, Jay's head lowered back down and his hand shot up in its place. He beckoned Ash over with a gentle wiggle of his finger.

"Come on over here, Ash," he whispered spiritedly.

Ash complied, finishing his descent and making his way quietly through the dim room. Not wanting to settle in the chair opposite his dad or plop down on Jay's outstretched legs, he fell to his knees beside the couch and gave Jay an open smile. Jay didn't say a thing but smiled back, reaching over to ruffle his son's hair gently.

"What's up?" he asked him, yawning soon afterward.

This signaled Ash to yawn, also. As he did, he shrugged. "Nothing," he replied drowsily. "I came down to take my shower. I know I smell bad."

"Ugh! _I know_!" Jay agreed, pinching his nose and waving at the air in front of his face. "Please! Do us all that favor!"

Ash laughed, knowing very well that his father was kidding around with him. Jay's sense of humor was one thing that Ash admired most of him.

"Shut up!" Ash mumbled, giving his dad's shoulder a friendly shove. "You don't have to agree with me!"

Jay began to laugh along with Ash as he reached up to rub his tired eyes. Their laughing seemed to fade out simultaneously, and once again they found themselves in momentary silence. Ash simply gazed at his dad's sanguine smile while the soft conversations on the TV hummed lightly in the background. Jay's eyes flipped to the television for a moment, and made a grab for the remote. The sounds quickly disappeared as he hit the mute button.

"Sooo…" he started with a sigh as his attention returned to Ash, "you came home again, huh?"

Ash nodded, smirking. "You just figured that out now?"

Jay gave him a sly look. "No! But I suppose it was about time. Just couldn't stand being away from your cool old man anymore, could ya?"

Ash scowled playfully. "Eww! You're not cool!"

Jay returned the somewhat unkind look, though it was all in good fun. "Oh, I'm not, am I?"

"Nope," Ash shook his head unwaveringly, folding his arms in front of him.

"What are you, too good for me now?" Jay accused, cocking his eyebrow.

"That's right!" Ash promptly replied, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Laughter was begging to escape his mouth.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I'm a better trainer than you are!"

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

Jay broke the laughter strike by bawling out suddenly, holding a hand over his eyes as he did. Ash joined in, his small giggles easily outmatched by his father's loud guffaws. This was all too good for him. Messing around with Jay was one of his favorite things in the world. It was just like old times.

"Oh, Ashton," he sighed happily, shaking his head after the laughing fit and reaching over to ruffle his son's hair again. "You know, it really ain't that funny. You _are_ a better trainer than me."

"Yeah, whatever," Ash jeered, nodding in sarcasm. "Don't fool with me, Dad."

Jay gave him a huge smile, though his eyes were wide in surprise. "I'm not fooling with you! You probably are, and you know it!"

"Stop," Ash replied simply, looking down at the floor. His face was calm, but his voice didn't sound that way. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "If I'm so good, why was it so easy for me to give up that badge in Goldenrod City?"

Jay's smile faded. "I don't know. You tell me, Ash."

Ash shrugged, trying hard to at least grin as to not make it so dramatic. He hadn't hoped it to be, but when he started thinking about Goldenrod City again, he became depressed. His mouth curved desperately, but his eyes stared so glumly that it didn't quite matter.

"You're not getting tired with Pokémon training, are you?" Jay asked silently, scrunching up his face as if what he'd just said was absurd.

"Of course not!" Ash hastily replied.

"I didn't think so," Jay chuckled.

Though Ash knew he didn't mean any offense by it, Jay's question stuck to him like glue. Not because he resented it, but for a moment it actually had frightened him. He was still not sure what made him drop everything and go like that.

"I just—I mean, I get homesick a lot sometimes," he said, speaking his thoughts out loud. Jay listened to him attentively. "But this time…this time, I just…couldn't fight it. Ya know?"

His father nodded.

Ash looked down and continued. "I wanted to win that badge. I really did. And it wasn't like I wasn't prepared or anything, 'cause I was. But…something inside of me just went off, and suddenly…I wanted to go home _soooo_ badly."

Taking a deep breath, Ash smiled slightly to lighten the mood he'd just set.

"But don't worry, Dad," he said reassuringly, and Jay's face lifted expectantly. "I figure it's just because home felt too good a week ago. I haven't had a break in a long time, and I think that this is just what I need."

"Oh hey, I know," Jay replied, waving his hand at him. "I used to take breaks all the time. You need a good break every now and then."

"Yeah… And…" Ash took a deep breath. "I missed you, Dad."

Jay reclined with an appreciative smile. Ash blinked with heartfelt honesty.

"I… It was hard for me to leave…and say goodbye to you," he whispered.

With a sigh, Jay reached out and placed a loving hand on his son's head. Ash ducked slightly under the gesture, basking humbly in the fatherly affection that had been missing from his life for so long.

"I missed you, too, buddy," Jay replied softly. "But I wasn't about to suggest you keep from your journey."

"I know. I suppose that was for me to find out on my own."

Jay let out a delicate laugh. "Perhaps. I am glad you're home, though, Ash. I really am. It's great, all of us being back together like this. I think…I think it's something we all need. Don't worry about your journey—there's time. There's plenty of time."

Ash nodded, thankfully starting to feel better. "I know. I'm not worrying, I guess. I know I'll win that badge soon. And the other five badges I need. Just after a good break at home."

"I'm behind you the whole way," Jay said briskly. "Whatever makes you happy."

Ash sighed, pleasantness and relief taking over him. Or maybe it was sleepiness. Either way he tried to look at it, he figured it was getting late, and the urge to shower called out to him. He stood up without a word and moved languidly away from the couch, leaving his father smiling happily in the wake of their conversation.

"Goodnight, Ash," he said as Ash headed for the bathroom.

Not turning back, Ash sleepily responded, "Night, Dad."

Pausing to take a deep, relaxed breath, Ash then hopped to the bathroom. He didn't realize how much time he'd taken up talking with Jay. He hurriedly tore off his clothes and showered, not even unwinding in the glory of the hot shower that he'd planned to take full advantage of. There was another reason for his rushing besides thinking of Brock pacing the floor upstairs, and the more he thought of it, the faster he lathered up.

He did take time to dry, because putting clothes on a wet body always proved to be unbearably unpleasant. But as soon as the clothes were on and his teeth were brushed, Ash left the bathroom on his toes, made his way inconspicuously past his now slumbering father, and headed for the next destination.

Ash knocked softly on the closed door, leaning his damp head against it wearily. He smiled pleasingly when he heard his mother's voice float softly from the enclosed room.

"Come in."

Doing just that, Ash stopped in the doorway, grinning sheepishly. Delia was already under the covers, her knees drawn up to her chest, a book planted in front of her. She gave Ash a warm smile, and motioned for him to come over. His face brightening, Ash closed the door quietly behind him and romped over.

"Hey, watch it!" Delia laughed as Ash flopped himself heavily onto the bed, causing the springs to squeak and groan loudly.

Ash grinned wider in reply and crawled over to his mom. When he reached her, he flipped around and lay down beside her. Delia sighed and shook her head, putting her book aside to collect him in her arms. He snuggled beside her, letting himself melt into her motherly embrace.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" she asked him with an admonishing grin, cradling his head comfortably.

"I had to say goodnight to you," Ash reasoned, closing his eyes blissfully as she began to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Oh," she said.

"I missed you, Mama," he said matter-of-factly.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," she replied. "I like these little surprise visits you've been paying me lately."

Ash didn't respond; he simply gazed at her affectionately, then shut his eyes and sighed deeply and sleepily.

"You home for good now?"

Ash glanced up and gave her face, which he knew was all that was needed. She chuckled ardently, and began to rock her boy. "I guess that answers that question."

"I'm just home for a while," Ash mumbled. His eyes seemed to close on their own, his yearning for sleep relentless. Delia rocking him didn't help him fight it much, either. Despite his drowsiness, he willed himself to continue: "Actually, this is just a continuation of the last visit. I wasn't done here yet."

Delia suddenly groaned, but Ash could tell it was just jokingly. "Aw, do I have to deal with more of your shenanigans?"

Ash giggled, and wrapped his arms around her. "No, don't worry. I won't cause any trouble, Mom. I promise I'll be good."

"Oh, I know," Delia replied, giving Ash a squeeze. "I'm joking ya. You're always a good boy."

Stillness took over the room. Delia closed her eyes as she quietly continued to rock Ash in her arm, who was dozing off more and more each second. Being in her arms was an instant tranquilizer for him, something he admittedly longed for every night on his journeys. But he didn't need to long for it tonight. He was home; all was well.

"Mom?" he mumbled airily, his words garbled as they slipped through his tired lips.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you happy?"

Delia's eyes squinted confusingly and she stopped rocking Ash for a second. "Of course I'm happy, honey. Why do you ask that?"

"Just wondering," Ash wearily replied, nudging her softly as a cue for her to continue rocking him. She did, and rested her head gently on his.

"Are you and Dad happy?" His voice was lower this time, a lot more muffled.

This time, it hit Delia and made more sense to her. Ash may have come home because of homesickness, but there was more to it that she hadn't previously recognized. He might certainly not have known about it, but in his mind he was still worried, still confused, still doubtful. Thinking this caused her to clutch him more tightly, securing him in her protective assurance.

"Oh, Ash," she sighed, her warm breath blowing into his face. She chuckled softly. "Yes, we are. We're very happy. What, have you been worrying about us this whole time?"

"Sometimes," Ash answered, the word dragged out. "I just wanted to make sure everything's still good."

"It's good," she replied comfortingly, patting his shoulder. "Aw, Ash, you don't have to worry. Your dad and I are happier than ever."

Those simple, blessed words sank into Ash, filling him with consoling warmth. He couldn't help but smile at her wonderful update, easing every tense nerve that existed in his body. All but one.

"Good," Ash said. "Because…b-because I got a little worried when…when I saw Dad sleeping on the couch."

This definitely made Delia stir. Ash winced as he could feel her lurch, and the rocking he was indulging himself in so wonderfully stopped. Ash expected this naturally, almost shuddering himself when he spoke the words. It wasn't that he wanted to upset her or second-guess what she'd said, it was simply something that was eating at him. Something he needed to settle.

"Is that what's bothering you?" his mother asked, all coming out in a huge puff of breath. "Is that why you're asking?"

Ash opened his eyes for the first time since he'd closed them minutes ago, and found his mother staring worriedly at him. He gulped softly and nodded.

Delia took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. She wasn't certainly going to tell Ash that if weren't for him, his father would be in bed with her as they spoke. She almost laughed at loud as the ludicrous thought shot through her head, and instead she bit her lower lip sharply and shook her head. This confused Ash all the more, and he conscientiously stared at her.

But she had to tell him _something_. Although Ash knew all about the birds and the bees since he was a young child, Delia couldn't imagine telling Ash the truth about what was planned that night. She didn't even know how she'd approach it if she did. No doubt would it embarrass both her son and herself, Ash's sensitivity being her utmost concern. She would have probably stuttered and struggled as if her life depended on it, and even then it probably would have just come out in a mess that would confuse her son even _more_.

"Ash," she started, swallowing heavily as if to dispose of the situation. "Your dad and I…are waiting till we feel more comfortable." _That's it?_ "We…we want to feel closer to each other first."

Ash just stared into her eyes, not moving. He understood perfectly well, and quickly snapped out of it and nodded. "O-oh, okay."

Delia smiled slightly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Ash smiled. "I got it."

"You do? Because, Ash, I don't want you to think that something's not right because of that."

"No, I understand. As long as you guys are happy."

Delia smiled and cuddled her son closely to her, relieved that awkwardness was dispelled. "We're happy. Don't worry, Dad won't be on the couch forever. Just till we feel closer to each other."

Well, that was it. Ash's one worry was extinguished as quickly as it had appeared, and he nuzzled close to his mother again as she hugged him tightly. He knew he shouldn't have worried. Especially after that wonderful dinner that night, when he'd felt so complete and so part of a family, how could he have even doubted it for a second? It was amazing how one thing like seeing Jay on the couch brought back the childish fears that had grown larger within him over the years. But all that was behind him now. His family was back together, his mom and dad were happy, he was happy…

"Ash? Ash!"

Ash's droopy eyes opened to a squint as he felt his mom give him a sharp nudge.

"Hmm? Wha…?"

Delia giggled. "You're falling asleep, sweetheart."

Ash yawned and tried to get up. He just fell right back down into her arms again. "I guess I _am_ a little tired."

"Well, you go scoot off the bed now," his mother said, gently helping him sit up. "I don't feel like carrying you to bed."

Slipping off the bed weakly, Ash glanced haggardly at her. "You have Dad here to do that now," he smiled.

She returned the smile. "I guess I do. Did you say goodnight to Daddy yet?"

Ash yawned again and nodded, gently shuffling his way to the door. As he slipped out, he blew her a kiss, which she reached up and grabbed.

"Goodnight, Ma."

"Goodnight," she answered sweetly.

Ash dragged himself to his room, which was a battle in itself. He couldn't believe how tired he was! He figured that it was no surprise, seeing as how they had awakened at the crack of dawn that morning. All of that would vanish tonight, though. He reckoned that it would probably be way past ten tomorrow when he'd wake for the first time, and that was all right with him.

He entered his room only to be very uncomfortably welcomed by a pair of cross glares. Brock, seated on one of the rollaway beds with his pajamas in his lap, looked particularly irked.

"There'd better be some hot water left for me, prissy," he growled with enough animosity to make a chill run down Ash's spine.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	5. The Hideaway

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 5

The Hideaway

It was not even noon yet, and already the sweltering heat had made its presence in Pallet Town. The birds cheeped wearily, if at all, and the ground wavered drearily. Opening the front door was like opening an oven. Not a cloud dotted the deep blue sky, leaving plenty of room for the sun to cast its malicious rays.

It was hot. Unbearably hot.

"_Assssssssssshhhh?!_ Where are we _going_?" Misty whined. She gruffly dragged herself behind Ash, who, despite the vicious heat, was already on his toes and walking briskly. Even Pikachu, who was usually lively and always up for any adventure Ash wanted to take, slumped dryly, his ears lowered.

Not answering, Ash just simply waved his hand to let her know that he heard her, but kept walking. He had a huge smile on his face as he gazed up at the rolling green mountains and down at the long grasses, which swayed calmly in the sweltering breeze. He had to admit that even he was a bit hot, but Ash didn't mind the heat. And nothing was going to stop him from enjoying his first full day back in Pallet Town.

"Ash!" Misty was not whining this time. She was downright screaming. Hating to be ignored, Ash's carefree little act was not pleasing her. It was stifling and she was not happy. Carrying a hot Togepi close to her wasn't entirely enjoyable. And being dragged out into the heat on what seemed like an endless march was even worse.

Grunting her displeasure through grounded teeth, she moved up alongside Brock. "Where is he taking us? And what kind of drugs is he on to be able to do _anything_ in this heat?"

Brock shrugged. "I dunno. But it's better than being cramped up in the house all day."

"No, it's not," Misty replied. "The house is air-conditioned!"

Once again, her eyes narrowed and her mouth formed into a snarl. "Ash Ketchum! Tell us where we're going, _now_!" she demanded.

Ash flipped around and walked backwards, calmly smirking at his two, overheated friends. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Misty's hotheaded expression.

"You'll see," was all he said, spinning back around.

Misty growled loudly. Ash heard this very well.

"I promise that it's cool there," Ash said. "We'll be out of the heat in no time."

"What are you _talking_ about?" There came the whining again. Ash cringed, clenching his fists tightly to hold his remarks within him.

Suddenly, he left the road in which they were walking down, and began to thrash his way though the long, yellow grasses alongside. Misty and Brock looked at each other for a moment, then followed him. The long grass whipped at their legs, and Misty squirmed, wondering just how many bugs were crawling around in there.

"Ash! What is this? What did you get off the road for?"

Ash forced himself to face her again. His patience was growing thin. "Look, if you're going to be a bitch about this, why didn't you just stay home?"

Misty faltered for a moment at his tone, but quickly regained herself. "Because I have to make sure that you don't do anything _stupid_," she answered sharply, walking faster to come up beside him. "When you have a friend who'll do incredibly dumbass things to get a Pokémon, it gets you worried."

"Look! I know what I'm doing! And I don't need—" Suddenly, Ash's eyes rose surprisingly. A huge, crazy grin swept across his face. "Wait a second! You mean you _care_ about me?"

"I—" Misty stopped and huffed, throwing a quick glance conveniently the other way. She found herself staring at an overly amused Brock, who flashed her his white teeth in a colossal smile.

"Aw, Misty! That's so wonderful of you!" Ash gushed, continuing with his taunting that always brought a satisfied smile to his face. "I'm _soo_ happy to have such a _caring _friend like you! I'm _so_ lucky!"

Misty's blood was boiling, and she was showing every sign of it in the look of death she cast on Ash. It was enough to make her derisive friend draw back and cringe.

"Uh…I mean, uh…" Ash struggled, Misty's glare beginning to positively frighten him. Nervously looking here and there, he almost felt like rejoicing when his destination loomed in the near distance. "Hey, look, we're here!"

Misty and Brock instantaneously looked ahead, cocking their heads curiously as their eyes caught a mess of trees and bushes. They all grew around each other, forming a secluded little clump of deep forest. A beaten, overgrown footpath led up to it, then vanished, almost as if the bramble swallowed it whole.

"Where's _here_?" Brock asked, following Ash as he edged closer to the woods by way of the path.

"Yeah?" Misty asked, her eyes darting around cautiously.

Ash beamed as memories flew to his head. He fondly sauntered up to the edge of the brush, reaching out his hand and grasping the leaves. He felt Pikachu hop up and clutch onto him, uttering a tiny, inquisitive "pika."

Ash turned back to Misty and Brock, who were stopped about a foot or two behind him. He gave them an enticing smile. "C'mon," he called, beckoning them over with a wave of his hand.

"Why'd you take us to the woods?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled even broader. "It's not just the woods. Come on, come in, will ya?"

Turned back to the woods, Ash pulled the branches away and let himself in. Shrugging and figuring there was nothing better to do, Misty and Brock followed.

Well, Ash certainly wasn't lying when he'd said it was going to be cool. Misty and Brock sighed in relief as the air temperature dropped a few pleasant degrees upon entering the woods. The tall trees completely blocked the sun's heat, and even a cool breeze swept through the leaves. Almost immediately, the gentle trickling of a stream could be heard.

Ash walked a bit into the woods, then stopped. Brock almost collided into Misty when she halted abruptly behind Ash.

Ash turned around. "I used to come here as a kid," he said happily, reaching up to wipe some sweat off his brow. "Cool, huh?"

Misty gave him a face. "Ash, it's just the woods," she said, shrugging. "What's so cool about them? We've been in them a million times. We practically _live_ in them."

Ash's face fell, and his eyes drooped. "It's not just the woods," he mumbled in reply. "It's my secret hideaway. This was my old stomping ground a few years back."

Misty simply nodded, now understanding (somewhat) his attraction towards the place. As Ash turned his attention back to exploring his old hangout, Misty walked deeper into the area, watching her footing the entire way. Which was fine, of course, until she felt herself suddenly sinking.

"Ahhh!" she yelped, hopping out of the sticky substance her feet had unfortunately found. She lifted her foot in front of her to reveal a huge chunk of moist mud clinging to her sneaker.

Ash chuckled. "You have to watch where you walk, though. See there?" He pointed past where Misty was standing. "There's a stream over there. Makes the ground really muddy and stuff."

Misty scowled in disgust as she scraped her foot along a fallen log to get the mud off. "Man, you pick the loveliest places to hang out," she commented with a laugh. "But I guess boys will be boys."

Ash grinned. This was great. It was the first time he was in his old woods since leaving on a Pokémon journey. Occasionally, as Misty had mentioned, when they were in the woods, Ash thought of his old hideaway. He spent many summer days here, hanging with a couple of boys from around the neighborhood, or sometimes coming by himself when he had nothing better to do. Recollections of building forts and searching for small Pokémon flooded his memory. It was only that morning that Ash had decided to show his secret area to Misty and Brock, when he was trying to think of something new for them to do.

"Hey," he said to no one in particular. All of a sudden, he started out towards a section of thick bushes.

"What?" Brock asked. He was just standing contentedly, enjoying the escape from the heat at his own leisure.

"Where are you going_ now_?" Misty asked agitatedly, watching as Ash lifted his legs precariously through the brush.

"There used to be this little area over here," Ash responded, not turning around or even stopping. "It was just this little, I dunno, grassy spot surrounded by trees. It was by the stream and all, and I used to sit in there. I wonder if it's still here?"

"Ash, there's no way to get there," Brock pointed out, gesturing to the trees and bushes, which Ash noticed had doubled in number since the last time he'd seen them. This didn't entirely dissuade him, however.

"Yes, there is," he replied, hesitating to find little slips of space to push through. "You just have to find the right places to go."

Misty and Brock watched Ash disappear deeper and deeper into the green. He reached his hands up to push the low branches out of his way. Pikachu struggled a bit as they swung back, ducking his head to avoid being knocked right off his trainer's shoulder. The small path that Ash had remembered taking was completely gone now—overgrown. He figured no had been done there in quite a while…or even since he himself had visited it.

Unfortunately, most of the overgrown shrubbery happened to consist of thorn bushes.

"_Ow_!" Ash cried as one of the thorn branches painfully caught his arm.

"What did you do?" Misty asked.

Ash cringed as he pried the thorns away from him with the tips of his fingers. He was careful not to prick himself any more than necessary.

"Thorns," he finally answered when he was clear of the deadly needles. He looked up at Pikachu. "You have thorn problems, too?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu replied, shaking his head. He was smiling slightly, which simply told Ash that he was escaping the thorns as easily as Ash was getting them. Ash nodded, figuring that.

Ash paused, finding himself dead-center in the thicket, thorns before him, thorns behind him, thorns at either side of him. The ground was soft and a little moist, squishing quietly beneath his feet. He realized then the pickle he was in. It was either go the whole rest of the way and get pricked to death, or return back to the open…and get pricked to death. Ash sighed, looking around for a different alternative, another route.

He felt a small sting on his arm, and he glanced down. He rolled his eyes as he saw little dots of blood forming.

"Aw, man!" he groaned.

"You're bleeding, aren't you?" he heard Brock ask behind him.

"No!" Ash shot back, wiping the negligible amount of blood off his arm. "I mean—yeah, but it's nothing."

"Why don't you come back?" Misty encouraged.

Ash pursed his lips. He wanted to go back, but as he looked sadly over in the direction of where his favorite little spot used to be, the curiosity to see over there increased. Plus, Ash was never one to start something without finishing it. All he needed was to go a little further, sit in his space one last time for old time's sake, then move on.

Almost as if his mind made itself up, Ash started out towards the area again. His friends sighed considerably behind him, the smiles coming to their faces without restraint. Witnessing Ash attempt new, ridiculous things was always a treat. And whenever he engaged on one of these farcical excursions, they could always seem to predict the outcome. Their friend's curiosity and hankering to see what he could do next always proved entertaining.

"He's pathetic," Misty sighed.

"Uh-huh," Brock nodded casually.

Ash fought his way through countless more thorn bushes, his bare arms and legs scraping painfully. He yelped softly every now and then when the thorns pricked particularly hard, drawing more blood and more head-shakes from his friends who had intelligently stayed behind. Pikachu was enjoying this as well, snickering lightly every time Ash whimpered from one of the pricks. By this time, Ash was angry enough to not even pay much attention to them, as finding the spot became his ultimate goal. There was no turning back now. If he was going to go through this much self-inflicting torture, he may as well make something out of it.

It was difficult to even locate the spot when Ash thought he was near it. The stream was nearby, which meant that the spot had to be _somewhere_. _Where_, though, was the question.

"Hmmm," Ash thought out loud, placing his hands on his hips as he surveyed the area.

"Pika," Pikachu commented, also desperately trying to find a somewhat open piece of land. Looking down at the mean little plants below, the Pokémon shivered, just hoping that Ash would find his area and get out of there before one little mishap would send his tiny yellow body plummeting into the teeny spikes.

"I thought it was here," Ash mumbled to Pikachu, moaning considerably. "Crap. I beat myself up coming here for nothing."

"Chhhuuu," Pikachu sympathized, patting Ash's shoulder.

"Ash! Are you still in there?" Misty called out to him. She could barely see him through the trees, catching a piece of his red shirt every now and then. "Did you find your spot?"

"No!" Ash answered glumly and annoyingly. "It's too freakin' overgrown!"

"Then come back then," Brock said.

Ash gave in, and turned back. Facing the same difficult path that he'd taken there, the thorns seemed to be more intimidating this time. Ash winced as he imagined going through them again, wondering if he really could take any more of the stinging. He glanced down at his scraped up arms and legs, and bit his lip.

"Guys, I can't!" he said. "I don't want to go through these thorns again!"

A silence.

"You shouldn't have gone in there in the first place!" Brock replied, his voice sounding a bit amused.

Ash figured that moment of silence was just the time slot for his friends' chortling. He couldn't blame them, though. This was a stupid idea from the beginning.

Ash frowned. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know! Like, how I can get out of here some other way."

Now the laughter could be heard. "Ash, we didn't help you get into this situation, so we don't have to help you get out of it!" Misty chuckled.

"You tell him, Misty!" Brock bumbled.

Huffing, Ash crossed his arms in front of him. So his friends weren't going to help. No big deal. If he had to do this on his own, he would. Nothing could be worse than thorn bushes, so he decided that taking a route that was thorn-free was the route for him. Now all he had to do was find one…

Going back the way he came completely out of the question for sure, Ash headed in the direction he originally was. The thorns were diminishing quickly, and he grinned happily to himself. He'd just simply make a huge loop, eventually returning back to Misty and Brock.

The thorn bushes were indeed gone, thank goodness, but the bushes themselves began to get thicker. It was more of a struggle for Ash as he slid his way between them, feeling them tug at his clothes occasionally. He just prayed that nothing would get ripped.

"I'm such an idiot," Ash mumbled, chuckling in a way of berating himself. It was kind of funny, actually. He didn't Misty and Brock for finding this comical.

Suddenly, just as it seemed he was progressing, the ground gave in considerably under his feet. Ash yapped as he felt his feet sink tremendously into the ground, accompanied by a loud _squiiiiirrrt_. Dreading to even look down, Ash threw a mere glance to discover the obvious. His feet were buried ankle-deep in a patch of rich, watery mud.

"_Ewwwww_," he moaned as he skirmished to pry his one foot out of the mud. It came up abruptly with another squirt with one good tug, sending Ash staggering backwards as his one free foot and one trapped foot clashed with each other. He caught his balance right away and stood still for a moment to ensure stability.

After gaining his footing, he yanked his other foot free of the mud. He stuck his tongue out as he looked at his shoes in repugnance. They were coated entirely in the sticky substance, and his once white socks were now a dark, mushy brown.

"Oh, God! That's gross!" he exclaimed at a near shout.

"Should I even bother asking?" he heard Misty laugh.

"I just sank in quicksand or something," Ash replied. He took a few steps backwards and cringed as his shoes squished at every step. He could feel the water sloshing inside his shoe. It felt horrible.

_"Piiikkaachu!!!"_ Pikachu laughed heartily.

Ash scowled. "Oh, you think this is funny, huh?"

"Chu, pikachu!" the Pokémon laughed even harder.

Ash was just about to threaten Pikachu that he'd make him get off and walk the rest of the way, but he hindered. The situation was no doubt funny, but he was too much of a mess to laugh at it. He probably would later, when his shoes were off his feet and his legs weren't smarting and bleeding all over the place. Right now all he wanted to do was get out of this God-forsaken forest.

Examining the few feet ahead of him, Ash moaned as all he spotted was mud, mud, and more mud. And then the source of the problem. About five feet before them ran the little stream. It was only a sliver of a thing, a minor tributary to the larger river running through Pallet Town. But it was still a good five feet wide, forming a quaint pond. Of course, conveniently in that section.

"Shoot, a dead end," Ash said, agitatedly blowing his bangs out of his face. They didn't move much due to the perspiration on his forehead sucking at them.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed. He was no longer laughing.

"Ash, where are you?" Brock this time. "Are you alive in there or what?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ash answered. "Just a little stuck I guess. The river's right here!"

"So jump over it!" Misty suggested.

"I can't!" Ash whined. "It's too wide across. And if I go any farther, I'm gonna sink into the mud!"

"Ash, why are you such a moron?" Misty asked, almost comfortably. Even though Ash couldn't see her, he knew she must have had this look of pure enjoyment on her face. "We warned you not to go in there!"

Ash ground his teeth. "Well then, I guess I _am_ a moron. There, ya happy? Now, will you _please _help me out of here? It's so disgusting, it's not even funny."

Misty laughed. "Oh, it's funny all right!" she begged to differ.

Ash rolled his eyes as she continued. He could even hear Togepi squealing at his expense. He looked down depressively at the mud in front of him. Then, glancing off to the side, he noticed a rotting log. His eyes widening, he reached down and grasped the log. It fought against him, but he tugged and it came up.

"Hmmmm," he wondered. Without a second thought, he tossed the log into the muddy section. A bit of the sludge slopped up as the log splashed into it, but it stuck there. Ash smiled humbly.

"This might work out, Pikachu," Ash said.

Pikachu gripped onto Ash's head as Ash took the first cautious step onto the log. He jumped back immediately after his weight caused the log to sink deeper, then completely underneath the mud.

"Yahhhhh!" he screamed as he leapt back away from the mud's harm.

Laughter arose loudly. It seemed that Misty and Brock erupted into it every time he uttered a sound of displeasure. Good for them. Ash just grimaced.

"So much for that."

"Chuu."

Once again, Ash looked back at the jungle of thorns he'd come through. He didn't want to go through that again. He was sure of that. But at that point, he didn't know if he had much of a selection. It was either slop through the imperious mud or thrash himself to death through thorn bushes. It was a grand decision, it was. But he knew he needed to choose one over the other, and he sighed.

Clenching his teeth shut with such force that his face turned red, Ash bravely stepped out into the mud. He whimpered softly as the wet, messy gush seeped into his sneakers and up his leg. One step was a chore, pulling himself out then sinking in again.

"Ugh! Gross! Gross! _Gross!_" he cried, hoping it would somehow take away the turmoil of the unpleasant trek.

This was just a signal for Misty and Brock to engage in another fit of unstoppable, stomach-heaving laughter. Little did Ash know, they could see his struggle through the trees—every step of it. Misty had to even reach up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Ash!" she managed to say between her laughs. "You are _something_, you know that?"

Brock clutched his stomach and doubled over with laughter.

"I'm glad you guys are making such a field-day of this!" Ash roared, looking down at his mud-covered shoes at each step he took. He shivered each time. "This is the most gruesome thing in the world!"

"That's why it's funny!" Brock explained.

Ash growled, and his feet sank deep when he reached the stream. Well, he was dirty anyway, so with a momentary pause, Ash sloshed across the stream. At this point, Misty and Brock had come over from where they were to greet Ash at his arrival point. Ash looked up to see them standing a few feet away from him as he dragged himself through the frigid, muddy water.

"Har har," Ash mumbled despondently when he caught sight of his red-faced friends.

He was halfway through the stream when he noticed yet another log lying beside the stream. In a foolhardy attempt to escape the stream a few seconds sooner, Ash hopped over to the log…only for his wet, turbid feet to slip on it, pitching him backwards. He cried out in shock as he landed in the water, sending his poor Pikachu desperately for safety. He found it, clinging onto a few overhanging branches.

Misty and Brock almost fell over when they saw Ash plunge into the water. They were in tears now as they laughed, trying desperately to stifle the exhausting action. It was too damn hot to laugh, but it was futile. The expression on the poor boy's face was priceless as it was.

Ash grumbled as he found his feet. He stood in the center of the stream for a moment, his arms extended as the dirty water dripped from him. His shorts and back were completely soaked now, not to mention, of course, his shoes. His mouth was agape in a state of disbelief. He looked up at his highly amused friends with a look of such displeasure that it made Misty's laughs hesitate a bit.

"Aww, Ash," she sighed, shaking her head and giving him an easy face. "C'mon now." She protracted her hands out to him. He reached out for them and allowed her to pull him from the muddy bank. Misty could do nothing else but frown as his slippery, filthy hands clamped onto hers.

Ash didn't say a word as he walked away from the stream, looking down at his shoes and pants. They were wet and mud clung to them like leaches. His friends' laughing had subsided to giggles now, and even he himself couldn't help the defeated smile that crept to his lips.

"My mother is going to have a _fit_," Ash groaned, flinging the mud off his shoes with violent twitches of his toes. Taking one good look at them, Ash realized then and there that they were ruined.

"You mean a laughing fit?" Misty giggled. "You bet!"

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up," Brock said, and Ash immediately started out of the woods.

"So much for my old stomping ground," Ash lamented. "I never knew the past could be so cruel."

The walk home was not very gratifying for Ash. As Misty and Brock walked side by side, he sloshed behind them, twitching each and every time he felt the warm puddles that had gathered in his sneakers seep through his toes. The fine, trickling streams of the grimy water slipping down the crease of his back and his wet underwear adhering to him felt discreetly _wonderful_. It was cooling him down, at least, if he had to find the one bright aspect about the mucky situation. Frequently, his amused friends would throw a glance behind them and giggle. Despite how easily he could have been in a bad mood, Ash would just stick his tongue out at them and laugh.

Delia was out in her garden when they arrived, watering her drooping plants with a light mist from the hose. The gentle spray looked so inviting to the sweaty kids. Well, maybe not _all_ of them.

Misty and Brock bit their lips to keep from laughing as they entered the yard, Ash limping slowly and despondently behind. The sloshing of his shoes made Delia's head rise, and she turned around. When her eyes searched past the grinning Misty and Brock to find Ash standing there like a stone, his legs coated almost entirely in mud, the hose stopped. For a moment, she just examined Ash unemotionally, cocking one eyebrow slightly.

And suddenly, a snicker escaped her throat. Her hand immediately flew up to her mouth to smother it, and although it did, her huge smile shone right through. Finally, with the way her son was giving her the "_yeah-I-know_" nod, she lowered her hand and let her laughter free.

"What happened to you?" she asked. She gasped even more when Ash turned around to reveal his drenched back, caked with a thick, heavy layer of black mud.

Ash cringed sheepishly. "Uh…I feel in a puddle?"

Delia's laughing stopped abruptly and she gave him an incredulous face. "You fell in a puddle? Where did you find a puddle in this heat?"

"Well, maybe it was the river…_but what's the difference?_" Ash pouted, pounding the air with his balled fists. "Mom, I feel so gross!"

Delia snickered. "I can imagine. How'd you fall into the river?"

"Never mind," Ash mumbled. He sighed dramatically and turned to the house. "I'm going in to get cleaned up."

He started for his front door, but didn't get too far.

_"Hey!"_ Delia shouted distressfully, letting loose a sharp squirt from the hose directly at Ash.

Ash shrieked and jumped a few feet forward as the blast of cold water hit his back. It was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He flipped around and stared at his mother with wide, shocked eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice high and squeaky. Even though it was hot out, the cold hose water was quite a blow.

Delia sneered at him, but in a harmless manner. She had the hose poised in her hand like a pistol. "You aren't going into the house that way! Are you crazy?"

"Sorry," Ash barked at her. He felt so awful at this point that he hadn't even given a second thought to just trudging into the house. "You didn't need to squirt me."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Take those shoes off. That's first of all."

Misty and Brock silently watched Ash dislodge each of his shoes with the heel of the opposite foot. He stumbled a little as he did this, making them bite their tongues to hold their laughter in. When both the shoes were free of his feet, he carelessly tossed them off—right into his mother's flowerbed.

"Ash Ketchum!" That just earned him another squirt from the hose, this one lasting a bit longer. Ash's yelp was even more piercing, trying to block the lethal flow with his hands.

"Go get those right this instant!" Delia ordered, narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you think this is?"

"Quit squirting me!" was all Ash responded, nevertheless dragging himself hurriedly and begrudgingly over the garden to retrieve his sneakers. "I'll get them!"

He swiped his shoes out of the flowers with the tips of his thumbs and index-fingers, as it was completely revolting to even touch them. The aghast expression on his face showed just that.

"Just drop them there," Delia said, pointing to the ground with the hose. Ash let them plop to the ground, one of them rolling over practically sickly. As soon as they hit the ground, he quickly brushed his hands off on his clothes, the appalled look on his face slightly diminishing.

They all found themselves staring at the sneakers then, as if it were fresh roadkill. Delia tsk-tsked and shook her head.

"Looks like it's it for those shoes," she sighed. She gave Ash a nudge, who was stooping down to pull his soggy socks off. "We'd better go out sometime soon to get you some new shoes."

Ash's jaw dropped to the ground. "But Mom, I love those shoes! I don't want new ones!"

Delia scrunched up her face in confusion and shrugged. "Ash, _look_ at them. They're falling apart! And you must be growing out of them, you have to be!"

"They shape my feet perfectly," Ash mumbled, giving the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could produce. He did love those shoes. They had gone with him every step of his Pokémon journeys, and he wasn't about ready to just toss them in the trash.

"I don't care!" his mother protested. "I'm not letting you a foot out of this house with those monstrosities! You're getting new ones."

Ash couldn't relent, though. "But those shoes are special! You can only get them in Pallet Town!"

"Well then, we'll get you _another_ pair of shoes that you can only get in Pallet Town!" his mom grumbled, suddenly wondering why that made any difference whatsoever. "What's the big deal?"

Ash huffed and stared down at his beaten, defeated shoes. They did look pretty crummy, he had to admit. And walking through his swampy stomping ground appeared to have been the last straw. But he couldn't help feeling sad…saying good-bye to those shoes was like saying good-bye to an old, dear friend.

"Go inside now and get washed," Delia instructed, patting his back lightly. She grimaced at the touch of her sticky son. "But watch out that you don't drip anywhere! Go straight to the bathroom, understand?"

"All right," Ash answered, throwing one last glance at his shoes, then sulking toward the house. Misty and Brock plopped on the grass to wait for him.

"And please, Ash, _please_ try to not be so clumsy from now on," his mother begged him with a small grin, bringing closure to the incident.

"How can I when my mother is just as clumsy?" Ash retorted.

The hose water pummeled the poor boy once again.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Spook looks at all her readers' confused faces and sweatdrops Okay, I know it may seem like this part of the story made no sense, but it will be very important at the end. I hope you had fun with it, though, considering it's based on an actual event. This part is dedicated to SaltNPepper, for without them, including that crazy Christine (special thanks goes out to you, Kad!), this wouldn't have been. And thus, I would have been further confused on how to end this . . . but that's the future. Anyways, thanks for reading, and be very prepared for this story to explode really soon . . . really, _really_ soon . . . Bye!


	6. Sudden Obstacles

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 6

Sudden Obstacles

"Ash, did you get the fire started _yet_?" Misty asked agitatedly as she came out of the house, bags full of hot dog and hamburger buns in her hands. She sauntered up hastily to the boy, who was trying desperately to light the charcoal on the grill before him. Piles of small twigs fell across the charcoal, barely even catching the heat of the countless matches Ash was tossing onto them.

"No," Ash replied, wincing and flinging a burning match into the fire as it singed his fingertips. The fingers immediately flew into his mouth. "These matches really suck."

"The matches don't suck," Misty groaned, swatting Ash hard with the bun bags. Ash jumped back, throwing up his arm in defense. "The person lighting them does. Give 'em here!"

Ash narrowed his eyes and handed her the once-full book of matches. She yanked it out of his hand in a huff, and lit one. She held it under the twigs as Ash watched on. He could hardly contain the taunting laugh that escaped his mouth when the match blew out before it could even do a thing.

"Hmmm," Misty uttered. "These matches _do_ suck."

"No they don't," Ash replied, mocking her with his impression of her voice. "The person lighting them does."

Misty growled and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. The two kids erupted in laughter as they wrestled on the lawn, making grabs for each other's loose clothing and attempting pin-downs. As they rolled around, screaming and jeering, Brock and Jay came out, each carrying plates of raw food destined for the fire. They froze in the doorway as they watched Ash and Misty tussle.

"Huh, they're at it again," Brock commented with a sigh.

Jay nodded. "Maybe by the time they're through, the lunch'll be ready."

Brock laughed and shook his head. "Are you kidding? By the time they're done, breakfast tomorrow _morning_ will be ready."

Delia came over from the garden and gazed at the two kids grappling harmlessly on the ground. She shook her head and brought her hands to her hips, throwing a quick, amused glance at Brock and Jay. With a sudden charge, she barged in with her attempt to stop the horseplay. Misty managed to roll out of the way as Delia's wiggling fingers found Ash's underarms, and he gasped as the shock of the tickling sent shivers through his body.

"Mom, no!" Ash cried, laughing and desperately panting for air. His legs kicked out precariously. "Stop! Cut it out! _Mooommmm!_"

"Okay, Misty! Here's your chance!" Delia shouted, securing her son down with the deadly tickling. "Pin him down! Get him!"

Her face brightening with an ecstatic smile, Misty leaped on top of Ash and crushed him further into the ground. Ash yelped, the wind being knocked out of him, but thankfully escaping the tickling. Delia stood up stately, taking pride in her contribution.

When Misty finally got off Ash, who was huffing and puffing from the ruckus, Jay had set to work on lighting the barbecue. He got it started almost instantly, rapidly throwing match after match into the fire, never giving the sticks a chance to breathe. A small flame flickered, and soon the twigs were burning heartily, the charcoal starting to glow a healthy inferno red.

Ash got up from the ground and wiped grass from his shirt and shorts, which he had put on fresh after cleaning off the blasted grime from the hideaway. He shot Misty a playful glare, and she just snickered at him.

"Help with the barbecue," she ordered him. "Since you aren't useful for anything else."

Ash stuck his tongue out at her, but moved up to the barbecue, anyway. He stood and watched as his father let the burgers plop onto the grill. The flames soared as the grease dripped into the pit, blasting a wave of hot air into their faces.

"Don't burn the burgers," Ash warned Jay.

Jay froze and gave his son an incredulous face. He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Yeah, _whatever_, you. Go help your mother."

"Nah, I feel like annoying you more," Ash beamed.

Jay shook his head. "Lucky me. Hand me those hot dogs."

Ash grabbed for the hot dogs and ripped the package open. Juice dripped from it and all over Ash's fingers, which he immediately lapped up with his tongue. Before he even had a chance to pull the dogs out of the plastic, Misty swiped them swiftly from his hands.

"I swear, Ash, I would've killed you if you touched them!" Misty scowled. "Nobody wants your saliva-covered fingers all over them!"

"Ugh! Gross!" Jay exclaimed, giving his son a shove.

Ash giggled. "Hehe, hot dog juice is good."

Misty didn't reply, except for rolling her eyes in aversion. She finished off the job that Ash started, happily joining Jay in preparing the lunch. Brock came out with the plates and drinks, and before long the burgers and hot dogs were done.

"Pikachu! Togepi! Lunch time!" Misty called out to the Pokémon, who were retreating from the heat underneath the shade by a nearby tree. At that sound of food, they both hopped up and hurried over. Brock lay out their meals, which they gorged quickly and energetically.

The main meal was also being devoured quite vigorously. The eventful excursion in the hideaway had stimulated the kids' appetites, and for the first ten minutes, they ate without uttering a word. Ash couldn't keep his thoughts within him much longer, however, and as he swallowed a huge piece of savory hamburger, his attention shot across the table to his father.

"Hey, Dad!" he said, his voice full of excitement. His eyes shimmered with prospect. "Ya wanna do something later?"

"Like what?" Jay answered, giving Ash a knowing look.

Ash looked modestly at his plate, an innocent grin creeping to his lips. "Oh, I dunno. Like battle? I could sure use some pointers."

"I figured you'd say that," Jay said, nodding. "Sure, kid. Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay," Ash replied perkily. "This'll be great! I bet you have a lot of cool strategies to share with me, don't ya?" He gave his father a rapid wink.

Jay chuckled softly. "We'll see," he said, his tone full of suspense.

Ash excitedly tore off another bite of his burger, and chewed it heartily. He might have been taking a break from traveling, but he wasn't going to let the time go to waste. Especially with his dad around now, Ash found it the perfect time for learning some new techniques and battle plans, which he knew Jay could easily provide. All his years of experience should prove useful, Ash figured, causing him to grin wildly.

"Hey, and maybe tomorrow, we can look for Pokémon, too!" Ash added, practically hopping in his seat. He knew Jay hadn't caught many Pokémon in his life, but a day's excursion with him in search for a new companion would be fun. Not only would he possibly come back with a new Pokémon, it would be a perfect reason to spend time with Jay. All this made Ash's heart pump strenuously.

Jay smiled uneasily. "Um, well—"

"In fact!" he continued, before giving his father a chance, "maybe we can go out for a couple _days_ to search for Pokémon!" His eyes widened with each passing second. "Wouldn't that be cool?!"

"Whoah, Ash, slow down!" Brock laughed, restrained Ash playfully by grabbing his shoulders. He didn't want the keyed up boy to fall right out of his seat, which it appeared Ash could do. Misty let out a garbled laugh from her food-filled mouth.

Ash didn't pay much attention to them as he anxiously waited to hear from his dad, his fists balled.

Instead of the thrilled response that Ash had expected from Jay, he found himself looking into his speechless face. Jay swallowed heavily, which Ash could have easily mistaken for a gulp. His face falling a bit and his eyes shifting uncertainly, Jay exchanged a brief look with Delia.

Delia looked nervous as Jay turned to her. Her eyes fell sadly as she took a deep breath. All she could do was shrug, not knowing how else to answer. Ash watched this in silence, his eyes darting from his father's fidgety expression to his mother's somber face.

_What's the problem?_ he wondered anxiously. "Dad…"

Jay immediately turned back to him and forced a smile. "Um, Ash…we'll see, alright? Maybe if I can find the time."

_Find time? I haven't seen you in three years… _

Ash's mouth was agape as he froze momentarily. He blinked confusingly a couple times. "Wh-why can't you find the time? I know you have work and all, but we can do a lot of stuff afterwards…"

"It's not that," Jay interjected, holding his hands up peacefully. "I-it's just that I can't promise you we can do all that stuff. There's a lot of other priorities that I have, Ash." He threw another quick glance at Delia. She simply looked away, as if she didn't want any part of it. "But I promise you that I'll try to find the time. Okay?"

_Uh, sure..._

Jay watched Ash nod slowly, his eyes falling once again to his plate. At that moment, an intense feeling of guilt shot through his body. As much as he wanted to do stuff with his active son, and play Pokémon and all, he couldn't put aside the fact that he had just reentered a relationship that had been rocky for the past three years. He didn't want to say that rebuilding his marriage was his first concern, but it certainly was one of the main things occupying his mind.

"Hey, buddy, don't look so glum," said Jay softly, nudging his son's legs with his own from under the table. Ash looked up at him. "I want to spend time with you. But…you gotta give me some space, 'kay?" He let out a small chuckle to try to lift his son's spirits.

To his relief, Ash gave him a smile. A small smile, but regardless, a smile. "Course, Dad. I know."

Misty and Brock had been eating their food in the meantime, silently listening to the conversation. Although they felt weird sometimes falling into the silence that they did when the Ketchum family conversed, their mouths found nothing to say. Lately, with Jay there, the discussions were not as light as they had been with just Ash and Delia, that was for sure. Normally, it would have been a little more comforting that Delia was quiet, also, but the look that was illustrated on her face was more than upsetting.

Both found her languishing look odd, especially since she was so full of high-spirits not five minutes ago. Brock cocked his head confusingly, which she didn't notice. She was too busy stirring her potato salad around with her fork, downcast. This struck a confounded chord within Brock as he observed her, then Ash, then Jay. What had just happened?

The tension of the moment was obviously not settling in Delia quite well. She suddenly shot up, and putting on a happier face, started to collect the empty plates.

Brock found himself jumping up unintentionally, grabbing the plates and silverware along with Delia. She gave him a thankful smile and he followed her into the house, leaving the others behind to finish their lunch.

"Thanks for helping me, Brock," Delia said as they entered the kitchen. "I really appreciate it."

Brock dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Hey, no problem. You know I love to help when I can."

Delia smiled at him again as she took the cumbersome pile of plates out of Brock's hands. "I got them," she told him. "You can go back out."

"Okay," Brock replied, though he didn't move an inch. He wrung his hands nervously as he watched her turn her back to him and place the plates on the counter. He stood there, the situation moments ago not giving him a minute's peace. The desire to find out what was wrong wracked at him weightily. It wasn't too often that you found Delia looking so blue. Even now as he watched her put the plates into the dishwasher, it was obvious that something was eating at her.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked carefully.

Delia jumped, not aware that Brock had still been standing there. "Yeah?"

Brock bit his lip, feeling a little tense. But he quickly threw it away with a sigh. "Are you okay?"

The look of bafflement on Delia's face made Brock want to laugh at himself. With a shake of her head, though, the confusion was replaced with a warm smile.

"Of course I'm okay," she replied with a small giggle. She put the plate down that she was holding, and leaned casually on the counter. "Why do you ask that?"

This induced Brock to shrug, as he appeared a bit embarrassed at his question. "Oh, no…I—I was just making sure. You…I dunno, you looked kinda unhappy before."

"I'm not unhappy," she replied quickly. She then stiffened up. "Why? Did I look unhappy?" Her voice had suddenly dropped.

Brock nodded, and Delia slumped. "Kinda."

Delia exhaled loudly and looked out the kitchen window at her family outside, who evidently had become engaged in a conversation. Thank goodness that scene had lightened for the most part.

"Is there something wrong?" Brock's voice piped up again, and she turned back to him slowly.

"No, there's nothing wrong," she replied, though her response didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you and Mr. Ketchum okay?" Brock asked just for the sake of it.

"Yes…oh yeah!" Delia replied without hesitation, finally a huge smile spreading across her face. "We're fine. Yeah. It's just that…"

"What is it? What's the matter?" Brock asked, coming over to her. His eyes were soft and full of concern, which made Delia smile delicately. At that, she gave in. She could tell Brock. She always found talking with Brock enjoyable, as the boy had an open and attentive mind.

"Jay and I have only been back together for a little bit, as you know," she finally said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Brock chuckled, nevertheless giving her his full attention. "I'm all ears."

"Well, since then, we haven't had much of a chance to do some things together," she explained, her hands wavering around in gestures. "I mean, we eat dinner every night and breakfast every morning together, but with Jay working, it's really not that much when you think about it."

Brock nodded.

"Jay has to go to Viridian City everyday, and that's a big trip he has to take."

"_Yeech!_ I know," Brock cringed, but marveling at how Jay traveled that far to work. "Hasn't he ever thought about getting a job in Pallet?"

Delia shrugged. "There's really not much here. Besides, he has a wonderful position and gets great pay, and I don't think he wants to leave that. I don't think _I _want him to leave that," she laughed. "Just with the driving he has to do, he needs to leave here an hour early every morning, which means he gets up before dawn. By the time we're done with dinner, he's conked out. That's why when we were separated, he lived there."

"Mmm," Brock muttered. "What does he do?"

"You know the Pokémon food EnergyOne?"

Brock perked up. "Sure do!"

Delia nodded. "Figured you would. Well, he's the manager of distribution. You know, around here—locally—in the region."

"Oh wow," Brock said daintily, both shocked and dazed that Jay worked for EnergyOne. Aside from the recipe he'd been working on for years, in his opinion EnergyOne was an excellent brand, which he recommended, and also had fed his own Pokémon at one time or another.

"He loves working there," Delia said, gazing at the floor. "'Course, he finds it a bit stressful that he can barely get a break. And now that we're back together again, we want to spend as much time with each other as we can, but…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"But don't you guys have the weekends?"

That's when Delia suddenly broke into a chuckle. Brock drew back, giggling lightheartedly, not knowing exactly what her reason for laughing was. At least it was good to see her happy.

"I'm sorry," Delia apologized. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just so funny that you said that."

Brock looked puzzled, and she continued.

"Jay and I were waiting for the weekend like you wouldn't believe," she said, staring longingly at the ceiling. "Friday night we were going out to dinner, and then Saturday and Sunday we were just gonna do a couple little things on and off."

As she spoke, she watched Brock's jaw dropped further and further to the ground. The look of realization dominated his face, and his hand flew up to cover his ajar mouth.

"But then we came along…" he said inaudibly, lingering off appropriately.

Delia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you came along."

They were quiet for a moment as the situation sank into Brock. It was evident now why Jay and Delia were so decked out in fancy garb the night they arrived. Of all times to come, they had showed up then. No wonder Jay had been so quiet and disgruntled-looking that evening…Brock could imagine it perfectly.

"It's not that I don't think it's great that you kids are home," Delia said quickly, careful of how to phrase what she was thinking. "I'm thrilled that you are! Just…now with all the things I wanted to do with Jay, it—"

"Put a damper on things?" Brock finished, lifting his eyebrow as if to ask if he was correct.

With a heavy sigh, Delia nodded. "Friday night we were going to have a romantic dinner," she recalled. "The first one since when you cooked for us."

Brock giggled and blushed, remembering the succulent roast chicken he had prepared for them. He was overjoyed that night when they had repeatedly complimented his fine cooking. It made Brock particularly proud when he thought of what he contributed to bringing a marriage back together, and it was but a mere two hours of cooking.

Delia had a quaint smile on her face as she stared at the floor, looking as if she had just sunk into a dreamy trance. She let out a single, matter-of-fact chuckle. "It was going to be such a lovely night. Jay had brought home really nice champagne. It would have just been the two of us, no work, no disruptions…romantic…"

Suddenly, a streak of blush ran across her face as she realized what she was saying. Gasping slightly, she brought a hand up to cover her hot face and began to laugh embarrassingly. "Oh my goodness," she muttered, biting her lip as she looked into Brock's somewhat lightly startled face. "I'm so sorry! Of geez, I can believe what I was just saying!"

Brock chuckled a bit nervously as the mushy prattle grasped at him. He didn't want Delia to feel embarrassed, however. He really hadn't minded her talking about it. "No, no! It—it's okay, you can go on…if you want."

Delia's face was still beet red. She couldn't believe that she had gone that far in rambling about what was planned for that evening. And with Brock! The look on the boy's face made her want to laugh ridiculously at herself. To make it worse, she found herself at a loss for words. But she knew she had to say something, anything to mend what she had said.

"I dunno, Brock. I feel kinda funny…discussing this with you. No offense, honey…"

Brock's smiled reassuringly, shrugging softly. "It's okay. You can talk to me about a lot more things than you think you can. You'd be surprised."

Delia's eyebrows rose abruptly, and it was Brock's turn to laugh at himself. He waved his hands in front of himself frantically. "Not that I ever actually _did _anything! 'Cause I didn't! Hehehe!"

"Well…good," was all Delia could find to say. "I'm certainly glad to hear that."

Brock grinned sheepishly.

"Well, okay. Yeah, Friday night was suppose to be…" She fell silent for a second to find the right word. "Special. _Really_ special."

"Uh-huh," Brock nodded.

"You kids coming sorta…messed up the plans a tad," she said, making a so-so movement with her hand. She smiled pleasantly. "You guys sure know how to knock us out."

"Heh, I guess we do."

Delia turned back to the window, only to find that Ash had released his Cyndaquill, making it fire spin the barbecue back to life. Jay and Misty jumped back in laughter as the flame engulfed the entire grill, lighting the new set of twigs and dirty napkins that they had thrown into it to revive it. They all cheered when the fire was vital once again.

"The reason why I looked so upset before was because of the way Ash was just going on and on about all those things he wanted to do," she explained. Brock came over to the window and looked out, also. "I would love to see him spend time with his dad, I really would. But it's so hard when you have so much to look forward to, and a little part of me just wants to _reach_ out and grab Jay away for myself." Her voice held a tone of shamefulness.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Brock, hoping to make her feel better. "You've been away from him for three years. Trust me, you have every right in the world to feel the way you do."

Delia sighed. "I guess so. I'm sure Jay and I could do some things together, but with Ash popping up everywhere… You see the way he grapples onto Jay! It's going to be so difficult to get him alone."

"Hmmm…" Brock murmured, folding his arms in front of his chest. Suddenly finding that he was designated to take this upon himself, he thought hard about the situation. He knew very well that Ash was going to be by his father's side as much as humanly possible. He'd already suggested going on a mini-journey with Jay, and the only time for that would be the weekend, which is precisely when Delia wanted him. Brock didn't know what to make of the tug-o-war that was starting to arise, except for one solitary solution.

"Do you want us to go back to traveling?" he asked Delia, barely moving his lips as he said it.

"What?" she exclaimed, taken back at this.

Brock forced a smile, though it wasn't easy. "Mrs. Ketchum, seriously, if you want us to go back to traveling, we will."

"No, Brock. I told you, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked worriedly. "Because if you do, I swear, all I need to do is tell Ash that they spotted some legendary Pokémon out there, and he'll be outta here like a shot. Guaranteed!"

Delia jumped at him and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly as she smiled gently into his face. "Listen to me," she said directly, yet softly. "You can stay. I love having you kids home! How selfish would that be of me to make you guys leave just to have Jay to myself? I can't do that, I just can't!"

Brock shivered as her warm hands clasped his own, and his heart began to race. It was not hard to smile as he gazed into her eyes. "Wh-what about you and--and Mr. Ketchum?"

Releasing his hands, Delia took a deep breath. She brushed some loose hair out of her face. "I'm sure we can figure _something_ out. But please, don't leave. You guys are welcome to stay forever. You know that."

Brock shrugged, closing his eyes. "If you say so." Delia nodded, making Brock feel a bit more relieved. She had made it perfectly clear that them leaving was out of the question, unless of course if it was for some reason other than that. Ash was unpredictable in that sense, but Brock found it unlikely that with the way he was acting lately, he wasn't going to leave Pallet quite yet.

He continued to stand there as Delia went to finish putting the dishes away. Brock figured he should go back out and see what was going on. Shuffling his feet, he slowly made his way to the back door. Grasping hold of the doorknob, he suddenly flipped around.

"Hey Mrs. K?" he called.

Delia closed the dishwasher and gave him her attention. "Yes?"

Brock gave her a big smile. "You know what? I want to help you and Mr. Ketchum out."

"Oh, yeah?" Delia replied, grinning. "Like how?"

"If…if you guys want to be alone, just let me know," Brock suggested. "I can get Ash and Misty out of the way for you. No problem."

Delia certainly looked interested. "Yeah? You could do that?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

Brock gave her an incredulous face and shrugged. "Of course I can! Believe me, if you want a night to yourselves, I can get us out of your hair in a snap!"

Delia opened her mouth to say something, but shut it with a smile. "Thanks, Brock. I'd really like that."

Grinning, Brock shrugged again. "Anytime." He turned to go out.

"Oh, hey Brock?" Delia halted him suddenly. He stopped and glanced back at her.

Delia smiled sheepishly. "Just…don't tell anyone about this, okay?" she asked carefully. "I don't want Ash to know about…you know, _this_. I don't want him to get upset, thinking that we're mad or anything."

"You got it!" Brock proclaimed, giving her a huge thumbs-up. "Just between you and me."

Delia nodded.

"Oh, and if you need to talk some more, you know where to find me!"

"I'll be sure to seek you out," Delia laughed. "Thanks again. You're a sweet boy. Go out and have fun now, won't you?"

With a happy bounce at the compliment, Brock crashed through the door and out into the sunshine.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Get ready for lotsa fun . . . it's coming up next! Mwhahahahaha!!! **Ahem **Uh, thanks for reading. Love ya! See ya next week!


	7. Empty Feelings

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 7

Empty Feelings

Misty sighed happily as she stretched out on the lawn chair, Togepi settling into a peaceful slumber on the grass beside her. The heat was beginning to dwindle as evening slowly approached, the trees and grasses swaying peacefully with the cool breezes it brought.

"You can say that again."

Misty tilted her head downwards to glance at Ash, who was sprawled out blissfully on the grass, his hands resting behind his head. His eyes were shut, and a look of tranquil contentment softened his face.

"I love evening," Brock commented. He was sitting on the edge of the patio, his chin resting comfortably in his hands. He stared up at the passing clouds, which spotted the sky in a gorgeous exhibit of reds and pinks. "Sure is the best time of the day, ain't it?"

"Pika," Pikachu happily agreed, plopping onto his stomach. The remaining ray of sunlight warmed his back, letting him sink into relaxation in the soft grass. His ears twitched with delight.

"And just think," Ash said, barely above a whisper, "tomorrow we have the whole day to do whatever we want."

Misty giggled and gave him a sly look. "I suppose that'll have to do with Pokémon, though, huh?"

Ash narrowed his eyes impishly at her. "Hey, we did something today without Pokémon!"

"Ah, yes, I stand corrected," Misty nodded. "I'm sorry, it'll either have to do with Pokémon or you making a complete ass of yourself!"

Ash bunched his face and made a swing at Misty, who playfully fought his swinging hand away with a laugh. Lacking the enthusiasm to continue doing so, Ash settled back onto the grass and let her comment pass. The evening was too nice to think about anything but slacking. He closed his eyes and began to do just that.

"Pika pi?"

Ash opened one eye to see Pikachu's face in his own, so close that the Pokémon's whiskers tickled his face. With a smile, Ash brushed the whiskers away.

"What's up, Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu replied, lowering his ears.

"Hmm, you're hungry?" Ash deciphered, reaching out to stroke his pal's back. "Aw, I don't wanna get up. You know what? Just go in. I sure Mom'll get you something."

Pikachu smiled and nodded, bouncing happily to the patio, where Brock slid the door open to let him in. The little mouse's stomach rumbled as he scampered across the floor, his claws making sharp clicks on the wooden paneling. He slid to a stop at Delia's feet, and nuzzled her leg to get her attention.

"Oh, hey cutie," Delia said with a smile, reaching down to pat his head.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, hopping up and down in place. Delia knew exactly what this meant.

"Okay, I'll get ya something," she said, opening the cabinet.

Pikachu grinned as he sat quietly and patiently, watching her retrieve his food out and drop it into his normal bowl. The Pokémon excitedly lick his lips. Dinner was served!

Well, almost. As Delia proceeded to pour the Pokékibble into his bowl, Jay strolled in, stopping and resting his head on his wife's shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"It's hot, lover boy," she said, shoving him gently away. Nevertheless, she turned around to face him, giving him a brazen grin. Pikachu pricked his ears, wondering why his food was suddenly being ignored.

"It's a nice evening," Jay whispered. "How 'bout a walk?"

"Oooh," Delia cooed. "Sounds wonderful."

Jay beamed. "Just you and me, okay? Haven't gotten a chance to see you without the kids being around. Whaddah ya say?"

Delia rolled her eyes teasingly. "I already said yes! It'd be nice to actually get out of the house for a second without our little nosy-body son lurking in the corners."

Jay laughed, leaning his forehead against hers before delivering another sound kiss to her lips.

_"Piiii."_ Pikachu's eyes darted from the display of affection and his abandoned food on the counter. His ears lowered disappointingly, pondering when the mushy stuff would end and he'd get his supper.

Jay and Delia released from the kiss and looked lovingly at each other for a moment.

"I'll go get some shoes on," Delia said, patting him away from her. She sauntered out of the room, Jay right behind her.

"Chuu!" Pikachu cried agitatedly, rudely left in their dust with his food still out of reach. Or so it seemed. He glanced up longingly at it, hunger attacking his tummy, powering his aspiration. It didn't look _too _far up…

* * *

Arms interlocked, Jay and Delia exited the house into the evening air, stopping before the reclining kids. Ash bolted upright, giving his parents a happy smile.

"Hey!" he said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Dad and I are going for a walk," Delia told him. "It's such a nice evening, we thought it'd be perfect."

At the sound of the walk, Ash's eyes widened, and he beamed eagerly. "Oh cool! Can I come?"

Drawing back at Ash's suggested invitation, Delia and Jay exchanged a concise look before glancing back at him sadly.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Delia said carefully, watching her son's face fall as she did so. "Mind if you'd stay home? We'd just like to have a moment to ourselves."

Ash stared at them momentarily, his lips parted slightly. "Oh…okay."

The sound of sadness was clearly present in his voice, making Delia's heart sink. She gazed softly at him, then at Brock, who nodded for her to go with an expression that conveyed that he could handle this. Delia nodded lightly, just enough for Brock to notice.

"We'll just be gone for a little bit," Delia reassured Ash gently, bending down to kiss his cheek. "Why don't you do Mommy a favor and put away those clean dishes in the sink? I'd sure love it if you would."

"Sure," Ash mumbled without hesitation, as if he were programmed to do so. "O-okay." _Why can't I go?_

As his parents waved good-bye, Ash stood motionless, watching them go. He didn't understand this one bit. Walks had always been a frequent occasion in his past. Especially on hot summer evenings such as this one, he recalled countless times strolling to the river, in-between his parents and holding their hands. Sometimes, Jay even had one of his Pokémon walk with them, which Ash found particularly fun and always a treat.

When they got to their destination, there was never a dull moment. On some days, he would frolic with his parents, chasing them around and playing tag. Sometimes they would sit by the river and talk, or Ash would have stone-skipping contests with Jay. They would often stay there till late in the evening, when the sun dipped behind the mountains and the crickets were chanting away in the midst of the early stars.

When his mom had told him they were going on a walk, Ash would have never thought in a million years that he was uninvited. He'd never been rejected from one before. These memories flashed through his head in that split second between her telling him and him asking, and a new-found joy shot through his body. Finally, just like old times! He'd be with his family again, doing one the things he missed with all his heart and soul.

But that wouldn't be the case. Not tonight. Ash slumped his shoulders as he made his way to the house, falling into a deep silence that worried Misty and Brock. Exchanging a quick, troubled glance, Misty grabbed for Togepi and they followed him in.

Ash entered the kitchen, his attention fixated on the ground. Stopping at the doorway, he sighed, and looked up. His eyes shot open tremendously and he gasped.

"Pika pika," Pikachu muttered miserably from the countertop, recoiling considerably as Ash eyed the upside-down bowl on the floor, and the Pokéchow dispersed in all directions.

* * *

"Ash, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Misty asked for about the tenth time, taking the pot from Ash's hands and placing it in the cupboard.

Ash picked up the final pot in the drying rack and began to dry it vigorously with the dish towel. "For the last time, Misty, I'm _fine_," he replied, starting to sound annoyed at her seemingly unending badgering.

Misty wrinkled her nose. "Sorry," she said lightly, looking down. "Just making sure. You're not saying much."

"What am I suppose to do, sing opera while I'm doing this?" he challenged, impatiently wedging the last pot into a space in the cupboard that was probably much too small.

Misty couldn't help but giggle at what Ash said, whether it was suppose to be humorous or not. She hoped this would at least bring a smile to Ash's melancholy face, but it failed. Ash simply dragged himself away and into the living room, where Brock was lethargically watching _Wheel of Fortune_. Misty wasn't about to deal with this much longer. Quickly closing the cupboard door, she dashed for the living room, finding that Ash had plopped down on the couch beside Brock.

"Ash!" she grumbled, though her voice was soft.

"What?" he asked, not turning his head away from the television.

Misty swallowed hard, and leaned over on the couch in-between Brock and Ash's heads. Her concerned eyes cast upon Ash, who for some strange reason had been quiet ever since his parents had left for the walk. It was not an acceptable silence either; it was almost as if a dark cloud had suddenly come over him. A dark, depressing cloud.

Misty forced a soft smile to her lips and tapped his shoulder. "What's the matter?" she asked, her voice dragging to indicate her desire to know. "You were so happy before. Why are you so upset that your parents went for a walk?"

"You just answered your own question," Ash revealed to her, though she wasn't very surprised with this. She'd known that already, but the reason behind it is what she needed desperately to find out.

Brock bit his lip as he said this, throwing a glance at Misty. Misty looked worriedly at him, then turned back to Ash.

"Ash, they've been busy all day long doing things for us," Misty said calmly and cautiously. "They need some time to themselves."

Ash took a deep breath, watching the TV as he stroked his sleeping Pikachu's back. Misty was right—she was one hundred percent right. He wanted his parents to have a good time, and cooking and putting up with them certainly wasn't going to completely fulfill that. The jealously of being left out of an activity that had always belonged to them as a family unit, though, wasn't diminishing as quickly as he had hoped it would.

"I know," he finally conceded, looking into her face. She gave him a warm smile that was full of concern. "But…but I've always gone on walks with them before. They know I love doing that."

"I'm sure they do," Brock said. "But there'll be plenty of things to do with them, Ash. They probably just felt like taking a nice, quiet walk to be alone with each other."

"Yeah," Ash replied, sounding a little perkier as Brock and Misty's insights became realistic. "I guess."

"Besides, I'm sure they'll want to do something special with you tonight," Misty added in cheerfully, figuring throwing something in like that would take the edge off it.

Ash smiled weakly, yet optimistically. "You think so?"

Beaming, Misty gave his shoulder a friendly punch. "I know so!"

Ash settled back into the couch, more comfortably. Though what his friends were saying was making him feel a lot better, he missed being on that walk with his mom and dad. He wondered what would have happened if he'd taken off after them a few minutes after they left, whether they'd let him come then or send him back home. Ash shrugged, and decided to dismiss it.

Delia and Jay came home soon after that, and it was immediately clear where they had strolled off to. Each carried a fresh, hot pizza in their hands, which they had purchased from the small, wood-burning stove pizza shop about a half a mile away. The pizza was delicious, and the kids ate it up with a smile.

Delia was just as relieved as Misty when she saw that Ash was in higher spirits. She had worried about him while on the walk, which took a bit away from the fact that she was alone with Jay for the first time since the kids had come home. She wanted to enjoy the walk to the fullest, but the image of Ash's hyper-active smile fading quickly when she told him to stay home kept popping into her mind.

But all was fine now. Ash was laughing, happily devouring the scrumptious pizza, fooling around with Misty and Brock. He had even asked how the walk was.

"Thanks for the pizza!" Ash said, as he swallowed his last bite of the soft, seasoned crust. "That was great!"

"Well, that's for finishing the dishes for me," Delia gladly replied.

"Can we have pizza every night if I do the dishes every night?" Ash asked in a boyish, puerile tone that made his mother chuckle.

When the plates were put away in the dishwasher, and the pizza leaving only empty boxes and no pots and plans to wash, Delia disappeared into her room for a while. Ash flipped on the light outside, and he, Misty, Brock, and Jay designated that time as suppertime for the Pokémon. The backyard was soon full of the famished, clamorous creatures, all eager for food and attention which their trainers graciously provided. They gazed at the Pokémon proudly, who were having the times of the lives stretching their limbs and gobbling up the food heartily.

"Eat up you guys!" Ash addressed to them while he was stooping down to place a hand on Totodile's head. "Need to keep your energy up!"

"Especially if you want to win a very important battle for him," Jay added, turning to wink at him. Ash smiled and stood up, feeling his back beginning to ache from squatting down too long. Totodile didn't seem to mind the sudden end to the attention—he was too busy wolfing down his food down gleefully.

Delia came out just as Ash had retrieved Bulbasaur, who was the last Pokémon out. She had changed her outfit to one a bit warmer, which Ash cocked his eye confusingly at. The night was still muggy and humid, and it was much too hot for pants. But here Delia was, in jeans, a jacket draped in over her arm.

"You ready, Jay?" she asked, smiling as Jay retrieved his Arcanine.

"Yeah, one minute," Jay answered, hopping to the house. "I have to put them in a safe place first." He was, of course, referring to the Pokémon.

"Sure," Delia nodded, holding the door open for him but closing it right after to keep the bugs out.

Ash was still baffled, and his curiosity had sparked when Delia asked Jay if he was ready. He made his way slowly to the door, and waited for his mom's attention to turn to him before voicing his query.

"Where are you going?" he questioned softly, his face easy as Delia gave him one of her proverbial, warm smiles.

"To the movies, honey," she said. Jay came up behind her at that, tugging at her ponytail as a signal that he was ready to go.

"I'm coming," she said, with a bit of playful annoyance in her voice. He laughed.

The movies. Two words that Ash loved to hear. His eyes lit up with expectation, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I love the movies! Can I come?"

Delia held her breath noticeably for a moment, then softened to give him a sympathetic smile. "Oh, Ash sweetie, not this time."

Ash felt the shock of disappointment smack him again, wracking his body in all directions. His tense muscles, full of excitement and anticipation, fell limp, and he couldn't control the sad frown that pulled at his lips.

"Why not?" he asked inaudibly, coming out as barely a squeak.

"Because it's rated R," his mother replied pointedly.

"But I've seen a rated R movie before!" Ash disputed, at the same time trying to keep himself as far from whining as he could handle.

Delia gave him a hard look. "When have you seen a rated R movie, mister?" she asked in a stern tone.

_Well, that didn't work_, Ash thought disappointedly, also praying that he hadn't just dug his own grave with that outburst. He actually had never seen a rated R movie before, but he couldn't help but give it a try.

"I don't know," Ash responded quickly, his jaw clenching nervously. "It may have been PG13."

To his relief, Delia shrugged it off. "Well, whether or not you've seen one doesn't matter, anyway. This is a particularly bad rated R movie, and I don't think it's suitable for a boy your age."

"Especially with all those naked people running around," Jay whispered loudly, pretending that he was only addressing his wife but meaning for everyone to hear.

"_Jacey!_" Delia shouted, her cry garbled in a laugh as she flipped around to give him a playful, but forceful shove. Misty and Brock found the comment particularly amusing, and couldn't keep their laughter within them, as well. Ash, however, remained quiet.

He figured they must have made these plans while on their walk. They hadn't spoken a word about it at dinner, so unless they had ESP (which Ash strongly disagreed was the case), the plans had definitely been made earlier. Ash couldn't erase what Misty had said before from his head at that moment:_ Besides, I'm sure they'll want to do something special with you tonight._ Special, all right. But with him?

Ash made one last attempt. "Pleeeeease?" he asked, producing the widest, toothiest smile his mouth allowed him. It had worked before—maybe, just maybe, luck would have it that it worked again.

Delia gave him another coquettish grin, shaking her head as if she felt bad for him. "Ash, maybe some other time, okay? I'll tell ya what! I'll bring home some candy from the theater for you. How does that sound?"

_Pretty lame_, Ash thought, but forced himself to put on a satisfied face otherwise. He wasn't going to win, so it was no use going on. "All right," he said downheartedly. He wondered if Delia actually believed candy was going to make everything better. How old was he, anyway?

"Good," Delia settled, ending it. "Well, we'd better get going if we're gonna catch the movie on time. I'll see you kids later!"

"Bye!" Misty waved good-bye.

"Have a nice time!" Brock shouted.

Ash stood there without a peep as his parents left by way of the front door. They were still in the backyard when Ash heard his dad's car speed away, heading for downtown Pallet and a nice night at the movies. Without him.

Misty observed Ash as he stood there, his fists balled at the end of his limp arms that hung at his sides. She quickly looked at Brock, who sighed softly and shook his head. This wasn't good. Not for Ash, not now.

_Twice in one day_, Misty thought sadly, wondering suddenly what made Jay and Delia jump at every chance to be alone. _Poor Ash._ They had come all the way from Goldenrod City, where he had given up a badge and put aside all his aspirations for the Johto League to see him parents. And now here he was, left in the wake of his love-struck mom and dad who didn't even seem to notice his disconsolation.

Brock cleared his throat and moved up alongside Ash. He was shocked himself at how soon Delia had needed his "service," and he unexpectedly worried how tough this job he had taken would turn out to be. Ash didn't look too happy right now, that was for sure. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but at the same time he was glad that Jay and Delia were able to do something on their own. Now it was on to part two: it was up to him to make sure Ash was going to have a good time that evening. How he was going to go about that, he wasn't sure. Ash's face looked like it had hardened to stone.

"Hey, Ash," Brock chirped, shoving him softly. "What do you wanna do tonight?" Brock looked hastily at Misty, giving her a _come-on-help-me!_ type of look that made her jump in instantly.

"We have the whole house to ourselves!" she giggled mischievously.

"Nothing," Ash replied glumly.

Brock slapped him hard on the shoulder, though it was in a friendly manner. "That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "There's plenty of things we can do!"

Misty bounced excitedly beside Ash, who was staring up at the night sky apathetically. "That's right! You know, Ash, the regional championships for that northern Pokémon League are on tonight! I'm sure they'll be exciting to watch."

"Yeah!" Brock agreed. "And if you don't wanna watch that, we can always play video games."

Ash's face remained expressionless. As his eyes flipped from one star to the next in the dark blue universe, the first thing that came to his mind was sleep. He wasn't sure where this had come from, but at that moment he felt tired. Very, very tired. Perhaps it could've been the exciting day he'd had. Or maybe it was the overpowering, muggy heat. Did it matter one way or another, though? No, it didn't… He knew Misty and Brock would never let him go to sleep, anyway.

Deep down, he confessed he was happy that his friends wanted to do so much with him, trying to break him out of his unusual mood. On the other hand, he kicked himself mentally for letting them know he was upset. Here he was, silenced in a thick grudge like a spoiled child. He didn't want them to think of him that way. Not at all. Watching battles on TV and playing video games sounded enticing. He just wasn't in the mood. But he knew he couldn't use that as an excuse much longer.

_Better cut this out quick,_ Ash suggested to himself. _This is stupid. I should be having fun right now. So what if Mom and Dad are at the movies? I have the whole house here with Misty and Brock. I should be thrilled!_

Ash didn't have much of a chance to say anything before he found himself being dragged into the house. Misty and Brock had huge smiles sweeping across their faces, which Ash knew were just lures to get him into the house and out of his shell. Feeling quite embarrassed that he made it so obvious he was down, he finally allowed the smile that begged to emerge.

Misty and Brock lugged him the whole way up to his room, and popped in a fighting game into his video game system. Ash declined the controller first, and watched as Misty and Brock went at it, their fingers attacking the buttons as they made their characters jump, kick, punch, and throw. Before they knew it, the simple game extended through almost three hours of non-stop fun.

Loud bouts of laughter emerged from the room, and in no time Ash seemed to forget that his parents were off having fun without him, and concentrated on desperately trying to defeat Brock. In the scheme of things, Brock had chosen a character that he remained undefeated with, using the same deadly move over and over again to crush Ash and Misty's fighters—grasping the victim firmly around the waist and flipping them over his head. It was useless to even try escaping his dreaded clutches, and soon it was the only move that Brock resorted to. Ash and Misty took turns with the controller, groaning in defeat every time Brock hopped up to cheer.

"I don't even know how I'm doing that move!" Brock cried, as if he were defending himself for being so successful with the game.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him as she let the controller drop out of her hands after yet another loss. "Brock, I swear, if you don't quit doing that, I'm going to use that move on _you_!"

Brock poo-pooed it, doing a little victory pose as he did. "Yeah right, Misty. I'd like to see you try!"

Misty snarled at him, just as Ash grasped the controller off the floor. "You think you're so good, Brock?" he demanded, a sly grin dominating his face. "Well, wait to you see what I have in store for you!"

"Oh please," Misty groaned, rolling her eyes at Ash. "You barely know what you're doing, either. All you ever use is that scrawny kung-foo guy."

Ash thrust his nose into the air. "That's what you think, Misty! Just prepare yourself for the astounding defeat of Brock!"

"Astounding defeat _to _Brock," Brock corrected confidently.

The character screen popped onto the TV, and as Brock quickly chose his fighter, Ash shifted his select key over to the same one. Before Brock even had a chance to realize it, Ash had chosen his own trustworthy warrior.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Brock shouted. "You aren't supposed to use the same person! That's against the rules!"

Ash snorted. "Well, if it's against the rules, then how come the game allows you to do it?"

Misty laughed and she and Ash high-fived as Brock stared gruffly at the TV screen. Ash arched his back and readied himself to mercilessly beat at the buttons (which is simply what Brock did) in an all-out bout to see who could body-slam whom the most. This was going to be interesting.

Suddenly, just as the battle screen came to life, Ash's ears pricked at the faint sound coming from the first floor. It was small at first, but as soon as he heard the jingle of keys, he was certain now. His parents were finally home!

"Here!" Ash said hurriedly, thrusting the controller into Misty's possession.

"Huh? Wha?" she yelped, as she watched Ash hop up and make his way out of the room.

"Just play for me for a sec," he told her. "I'll be right back!"

Not waiting for Misty to reply, he trotted softly out of his room and to the top of the stairs. Gazing down, he saw his dad close the door behind him and throw his keys onto the table. Smiling lightly, Ash plopped down each step slowly and unobtrusively.

"What a great movie, huh?" he heard Jay comment.

"One of the better one's I've seen lately," Delia replied. "But you know me, as long as there's a sexy guy in it, I like it."

"Yeah, and that chick wasn't half-bad herself," said Jay, inducing him and Delia to begin chuckling.

Ash smiled delightedly as he made his way down the stairs, his parents' giddy laughter filling him with airy happiness. He paused midway down the stairs, glancing out into the living room where Jay and Delia were playfully pushing each other around like a couple of frivolous lovebirds, continuing their random gibberish.

"Hi, Mom," Ash said softly, easily outmatched by his parents' fooling around.

Delia didn't hear him. Her eyes were clasped shut as she laughed boisterously. Despite the fact that his was completely oblivious to his folks, Ash licked his lips and kept the smile on his face.

"Mom!" he shouted a bit more loudly. He bounced up on his toes as if it amplified his outcry for attention. "Dad! _Hello_,you guys!"

"Leave me alone, you psycho!" Delia guffawed, smacking her husband's hands away as Jay tauntingly tugged on her clothes and her hair. She yelped as Jay finally got a grab on her, crouching down to hoist her into his arms. Ash drew back as his mom's head came dangerously close to hitting the ceiling, but it didn't, and apparently that seemed to be the least of Delia's concern. She was laughing happily as Jay danced around holding her in his arms.

Ash's smile had faded as he stood on the stairs, both of the times trying to catch his parents' attentions failed. He had sworn he had called to them loudly enough the last time, but he must have been mistaken. It seemed now that he was merely invisible, part of an audience watching a play before him as the actors cavorted about the stage.

He began to tense as the sting of being overlooked working its way through him. He was downright annoyed now, gazing with shock at his mom and dad, who were blatantly ignorant to the fact that their son was watching them rollick in the living room.

"_Mom!_" Ash belted out, shock and annoyance equally presenting themselves in his shout.

Jay spun around abruptly, Delia still in his arms. "Hey, Ash!" he said energetically, letting Delia slip the ground.

"Hi, honey!" Delia greeted giddily, coughing lightly as she tried to catch her breath from the laughing. Her face was flustered a dark pink. "I'm sorry, were you standing there long?"

"No," Ash lied, wondering immediately why he did so. "How was the movie?"

"Oh man, it was great," Jay replied, acting as though Ash had missed out on something he really had no choice in.

_Yeah, right…_

Ash smiled feebly and nodded. He watched as his mother plopped down on the couch, stretching her cramped up limbs from sitting in the theater for so long. Slowly finishing his decent down the stairs and moving past his father, Ash leaned over the couch and rested his head on Delia's shoulder.

"Oh! Hi, Ash," Delia said, startled a bit from Ash sneaking up behind her. "How was your night?"

"Okay," Ash responded, his voice low and innocent. He paused for a moment. "What candy did you bring me home?"

Ash felt his mom lurch suddenly beneath him, her shoulder knocking into his chin a bit hard. She flipped around to reveal a pair of very shocked, very wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" she mumbled, clasping a hand to her mouth. She slumped sadly. "I totally forgot!"

Ash backed up a little and stared at her, not saying a word.

"Oh, Ash, I am so, so sorry!" Delia apologized with all her heart, reaching up to stroke her son's hair. "I forgot to pick you up your candy! I _knew_ I forgot something! _I knew it_!"

"D-don't worry," Ash said hastily, forcing a reassuring smile to his face. "It's okay."

It wasn't okay. But he assured it was, anyway, partially because he recognized that his mom was truly sorry. Or appeared to be, at least.

"No, it's not okay!" Delia pouted, suddenly sounding angry with herself. She sighed, shaking her head disconsolately. "My poor little boy. I'll get you your candy soon, I promise."

She reached over the couch to pull Ash into a hug. Ash hugged back, but he didn't put much into it. He allowed her to squeeze him lovingly and rub his back, while his arms draped limply around her waist. Delia didn't seem to notice this as she pulled away and stroked his face.

"You're not mad at me, are ya?" she asked, her voice begging for forgiveness.

Ash smiled gently and shook his head. "Of course not, Mom," he answered. "It's no big deal. That stuff just rots my teeth, anyway."

Delia giggled and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I owe you big time!"

Ash nodded, and turned to go up back to his room. He could feel Jay and Delia watching him as he went, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge them. He fiercely bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, moving up the stairs like he was hauling a load of bricks behind him—both physically and mentally.

The candy wasn't important. At least he could say that he wasn't lying about that. He didn't mind if he _ever_ saw the candy. He just wondered if his mom would have ever realized that she had forgotten if he hadn't said a word. The apologies were enough, yet, it seemed like they weren't. He had been craving that candy—not to eat, but to see. Just to know that he hadn't been overlooked on that spontaneous rendezvous.

Ash entered his room, still being lit solely by the flicker of the TV. The video game was off, and Misty and Brock were seated Indian-style in front of it, watching a sitcom. Both turned their heads as Ash came in.

"There you are," Brock said.

"Why were down there so long?" Misty asked. "Are your folks okay?"

Ash nodded, barely making eye contact with them as he walked by. His quietness, especially after being so hyper during their video game tournament, was unsettling.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly, getting to her feet.

"Turn off the TV," Ash answered apathetically. "I want to go to bed."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Hope you're still liking it, peoples!! I know you liked my kitchenshipping. But don't worry, thankfully I'm not going to go any further with that. It was just for plain, good ol' fun. Thanks for reading!! Till next time!


	8. The Undesired Date Planner

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 8

The Undesired Date Planner

"Ash, _please_ tell me what's the matter!" Misty pleaded, her eyes squinted worriedly at Ash. He had just returned from the bathroom after getting dressed and ready for bed. She tried to make a grab for him as he walked past her, but his pajamas slipped through her fingers.

Ash didn't acknowledge her concern as he climbed up to his bed, throwing the sheets and blanket aside forcefully. Pikachu stayed on the floor, intimidated by Ash's aggressive behavior. He watched helplessly as Ash thrust his legs under the covers, plopped down so soundly that the bed shook, and pulled the blanket up to his chin in a whoosh. He was facing the wall.

Misty didn't accept this for one moment. "Ash! Why are you acting this way?" she demanded, hopping up a couple of the ladder steps to his bed. She looked over at him, his mess of black hair the only part of his body visible.

"Nothing," Ash finally muttered. "Nevermind, okay? I'm just tired."

"Since when does being tired put you in such a crabby mood?"

Ash swallowed hard. He didn't want to talk about it. Not tonight, at least. His blood was already pumping too hard, and he just wanted to lie down. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, escape into peace. It wasn't early, which was a perfectly good incentive for being tired, but he couldn't get to bed if Misty was going to be breathing down his neck persistently all night long.

"I'm not in a crabby mood," Ash answered, calming his tone to make it sound believable. "I'm just pooped out for today, and…and I guess it just hit me now."

It must have worked, because he could hear Misty sigh softly and climb back down the ladder without a word. He withdrew his face into the warm pillow.

"Misty, let's let him sleep," he heard Brock whisper.

"But something's wrong with him!" Misty insisted, also in a whisper.

"I know, but…leave him be, okay?"

Ash listened as Misty and Brock left, closing the door quietly behind them. As the dark room engulfed him, Ash flipped around on his back. Although his eyes yearned for sleep, he gazed up at the ceiling.

_Great_, he thought._ Now everybody knows something's wrong. What am I doing?_

"Pika pi."

Ash could suddenly feel the bed slope slightly under a tiny weight, and the sensation of something climbing over his bundled up body became the focus of his attention. His eyes not quite adjusted yet to the dark, Ash extended his hand. It brushed up softly against Pikachu's thick fur, and his hand reclined to stroke his Pokémon's back.

Pikachu didn't say anything after that, much to Ash's relief. He settled beside Ash and allowed his trainer to pet him. Ash rubbed Pikachu's body back and forth, starting with his ears and working his way down to Pikachu's lightning bolt tail. The mouse purred gently at the massage, tilting his head up occasionally to nuzzle Ash's hand as it came near his face.

Ash liked the silent companion he had the pleasure of being with. Pikachu knew how to make him feel better without saying a word, and that was all right by him. Thoughts ran continuously through his mind as he stared at the ceiling, but when the ceiling became too boring and mesmerizing, Ash's eyelids drooped and he breathed deeply, resting but not yet slumbering.

The day's events replayed in his mind, all seeming to go by in super fast-forward. He couldn't believe that the incident at his hideaway had occurred at all that morning. The day had begun so nicely. Despite ruining his favorite shoes and falling into all that bad luck, it was fun, and Ash thought back on it with a smile. The delicious barbecue was also a fond recollection. Wrestling with Misty on the lawn, having grilled burgers which he absolutely adored—the ingredients for a flawless day.

Ash should've been going to bed happy that night. But he was far from that, and just the truth of it made Ash fall into deeper gloom.

How a good day could hit such a speed bump and then plummet thereafter Ash could not understand. One of the best things about that barbecue had been the fact that his dad was there. It was just the beginning to a great visit home, quite possibly a longer visit than what Ash was accustomed to, and he would be able to live out his life like he remembered. Granted, he wasn't spending half the day in school like before, but he could still look forward to six o'clock, when his dad's car would pull up and he'd be home—the best time, when Ash could gush about all his accomplishments of the day. Now, it would be Pokémon training instead of school. Dinnertime would be like old times, and he'd end the day watching TV with his parents, who'd be sitting closely to each other on the couch. His mother's head would be rested on his father's shoulder, and he'd be sitting at their feet. Of course, Misty and Brock would be there, but now that Ash considered them more like family, it made everything all the better.

Weekends had always been the predominant time for Ash to be with Jay. Sunday was more of a family day, but Saturday had been strictly reserved for them. It was never set up this way, it just happened. Ash remembered his father taking him to all sorts of different places, sometimes close by like the local park to play with the Pokémon, or miles away such as to the quaint miniature golf course that Ash treasured as a child. There was never any problem about that. Jay always had time for Ash. Occasionally, he'd have some work around the house or shopping to do, but Ash would always be right by his side, helping out. His father never shut him out of anything, and Ash cherished each and every moment he spent with him.

He adored his dad. Plain and simple.

And he still did. Thinking about what Jay had said earlier to him sat in his mind, much like the lump that now sat in his throat. How could he say that he needed to find the time? _Find the time?!_ What could he possibly be doing that was more important than being with him? Ash had given up a gym badge, another step towards the Johto League, another thing that was important to him. He had given up his journey, put it on hold so that he could be with his family. It was all too good for him, the thought of his parents together again and his old, everyday life returning. He wanted to be part of that. And calling them up every time he had the chance, in between long treks through endless woods, wouldn't suffice.

The thing that struck Ash so preposterously was that two times that night he could have been with his family. Thinking about it, Ash realized that there was no logical reason for him to have been left out of those activities. His parents could have easily invited him on their walk. What was so important about getting a pizza? If they wanted it to be a surprise, that was one thing, but Ash couldn't understand how they could place a simple dinner before his desire to join them. And the movies! They didn't have to see a rated R movie. Ash knew plenty of good movies that were out, movies that all of them could have delighted in without a problem. But no, his parents had to choose a mature film, one that they knew Ash had to stay home for.

They wanted to be alone. Ash knew this; he was no fool. Still, he flipped over on his side and jammed his hand underneath his pillow, rather begrudgingly. Regardless of whether they were back together or not, that didn't mean they had to reject him from everything. He was still part of their family, they had created him, and he wasn't ready to just let them ride over him like he was still out in the wilderness. He was home, and the least they could do was find some time to include him in their activities. His dad could find _some_ time of the day to be with him.

Pikachu was falling asleep. Ash had ceased petting him, and now Pikachu simply curled up beside Ash for the night. Relishing in the stillness of the night, Ash concentrated on some of the various sounds his house was creating. He could hear the soft hum of the shower downstairs, and he guessed that either Misty or Brock was using it, bearing in mind that his parents normally showered in the morning. Vaguely could he hear the TV downstairs, but it was still perceptible, and considering the time of night, Ash figured that his dad was watching the news. Frequently, he heard the creak of floorboards downstairs, but that could be anybody.

_So here I am_, Ash thought, nodding internally. _Everyone's up and moving around. I'm here in bed, falling asleep, in for the night. _He paused for a moment, opening his eye slightly. _Where are you, Mom?_

Last night, just as he, Misty, and Brock had settled in for a good night's sleep, Delia had come in to wish them sweet-dreams. Ash was pleasantly surprised at this, since his mother rarely said good-night to him when Misty and Brock were here. Maybe she thought Ash found it embarrassing, but in any case it must not have mattered then. The lights out and the door closed, Ash wouldn't have ever expected it. But she came anyway, climbing up to his bed to kiss him good-night like she always had. It made Ash feel warm and happy, more than glad that he had decided to come home.

Ash lay in his bed for some time, waiting for his mother to come. When Misty and Brock finally came in, Ash shut his eyes and didn't utter a peep. He pretended to be asleep, and he was successful in doing it. Misty and Brock were whispering as they climbed into their beds, and when Togepi started to babble, Misty hushed him immediately. They were working in the dark, too, not even turning on Ash's dim desk lamp. Ash smiled to himself, feeling so content that he had friends respectful of his sleeping.

_Now Mom should come,_ Ash nodded with certainty. _She'll be up in no time to say good-night. _

Ash waited for a while, but either he fell asleep before she came or she didn't come at all. Ash couldn't wait as long as he wished, as his sleepiness finally defeated his body. Giving in to it, he slept soundly and dreamlessly through the warm twilight.

* * *

Ash perked as a small, sizzling sensation swept through his body. He batted his closed eyes, clenched them even more tightly shut, and flipped over to his other side. The sizzling became a bit stronger, but Ash was too sleepy to even notice it. Considering for a moment that he was dreaming, Ash groaned, licking his dry lips and trying to rid the sizzling just by blocking it from his mind.

_"Pika!"_

Suddenly, the soft sizzling was gone, only to be replaced by a full-out shocking zap. Ash shot up in a second, his eyes wide in surprise and a little bit of pain. He yelped as he sat up, clutching at his sheets firmly. His breath came out in loud, separate puffs as he fought to catch it.

It took a minute for Ash to realize how he had been awakened. He felt Pikachu's presence by his side, and looked down into the shiny, brown eyes of his Pokémon. Pikachu smiled as his eyes met Ash's, and the sparks from his cheeks gradually diminished.

"Thanks for the wake-up call," Ash said, annoyed that Pikachu had once again relied on his electricity to arouse his trainer. He reached up to rub his sleepy eyes, feeling some static shocks dance from his hair. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Pika pi, pika pika!" Pikachu chirped, paying no attention to Ash's inflexible tone and springing off his bed and out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up," Ash murmured, swinging his legs out from his covers and jumping to the floor. He was way too tired to even use the steps of his ladder. The ground shook as he hit the floor, and he stumbled around to catch his footing. The residue from Pikachu's shock was part of his disorientation, as well.

Ash glanced at the clock. His eyes shot open quickly when he discovered it a few minutes past 11 o'clock. He moaned and dragged himself out of the room, unable to believe that he had slept that long.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, squinting his eyes sleepily as he entered the bright living room. He looked down to see Misty and Brock on the couch, still in their pajamas, watching the TV. His clamorous promenading turned his friends' heads.

"Finally, he lives!" Brock proclaimed, drawing a wide smile from Misty.

"Hey sleepy-head!" Misty squeaked gleefully, watching the very tired Ash shuffle into the living room. "Get enough sleep?"

Ash waved her away, yawning right after. "Don't you know me by now? I always sleep in on Sundays."

"Well, you slept long enough," Misty informed him. "I had to send Pikachu up to get you. Ya know, to make sure if you were still alive and all."

Ash huffed. "Well, if he keeps waking me up with a thundershock, I'm not going to live much longer."

Misty and Brock softly chuckled, but their eyes were set back on the television again. Ash stood there, leaning on the couch to support his wearied body, which, despite the twelve hours of sleep it had earned, still lacked energy. Ash swallowed, finding his throat slightly parched, and sauntered slowly to the kitchen.

It was only when he grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge did he notice that he was alone. He set the juice carton on the counter and jumped up and leaned over to look out the window. His mom was not in the garden like he expected to find her. Setting himself back on his feet again, he froze for a second. The house was silent except for the TV. And he knew that no one was upstairs. Scrunching up his face in confusion, he went out into the living room.

"Are my mom and dad home?" he inquired of his couch-potato friends.

Both Misty and Brock shook their heads simultaneously, their eyes glued to the tube.

"Where'd they go?" Ash asked.

Misty turned around momentarily, but threw her attention promptly back at the TV. "They went to the store."

"What store?"

Misty shrugged. "I dunno. They just said they were going to the store."

Ash stood quietly, finding himself staring at Misty as if he expected more out of her. But she wasn't saying anything else, and Ash glanced at the floor.

"Why didn't they wake me up?" he asked. His voice was low and innocent. "Didn't they think I might've wanted to go?"

"You were sleeping," Brock replied bluntly. He was running his hand through his spiky hair repeatedly. "They left pretty early."

"Yeah, like at ten," Misty giggled, still teasing Ash for his sleeping-in.

"Oh." Ash said nothing more, and walked back into the kitchen. He finished pouring his juice, and quaffed it down in one gulp. He scowled as some pulp went down his throat, as he never quite liked that, but the juice still tasted good. He dumped the glass in the sink and went up to get dressed. He wasn't going to let the day go to any more of a waste then he already made it. There was much he wanted to do today.

He didn't have to wait long for his parents to return. He had gotten dressed and prepared for the day, fed his Pokémon a bit of breakfast along with Misty and Brock, and grabbed a bite of food for himself that served as both his breakfast and lunch. The day was just as hot as the one before, and when Misty randomly announced that she was going to tan, Ash and Brock shrugged and joined her. Lying in the heat was somewhat unbearable, but they sweat it out and managed a good hour or so before Ash heard his parents entering the house.

Ash bolted up from the towel he had been lying on, and went straight for the house. He grabbed his sunglasses off his face upon entering, as it was considerably dark compared to the bright sunshine that his eyes had adapted to. Throwing the sunglasses on the kitchen table, he made his way briskly to the living room. He stopped abruptly in the entranceway, his eyes fixing on the small pile of plastic bags sitting on the floor by the couch. The front door was open, but no one was there. Cocking his head, he slowly inched his way over to the door, only to be met suddenly by his mom. She held what appeared to be the last of the bags in her hands, and smiled when she met Ash.

"Oh, hi honey," she said, making her way past him to drop the bags on the floor beside the others.

"Hi, Mom," Ash answered softly, flipping around to see Jay coming in right after.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Jay said, setting one more bag on the floor. It was box-shaped, and he set it down carefully on the ground. Ash figured that something was heavy in the bag.

Brock and Misty came in from outside, smiling contentedly as the refreshing air-conditioning hit their overheated bodies. Delia looked the kids over.

"Ooh! You guys got some color!" she said, nodding approvingly. Misty and Brock looked down at their arms and smiled.

"Well, that was the plan!" Misty grinned.

Delia glanced over at Ash, who had been looking down at the bags ambiguously. He felt her eyes on him and he looked up.

"You got really tan," Delia commented, turning him around gently to admire his dark-toned body. "I hope you put sunblock on, though. I don't need you burning out there."

"Don't worry, we did," Brock assured her. "We're done for today, anyway."

"It's way too hot out there!" Misty concluded, fanning herself.

Delia nodded, rolling her eyes in agreement. Suddenly, she turned to Ash with a huge smile. "Oh, Ash! Wait till you see what I got for you!"

"Mom—" Ash started, watching as she sprang for one of the bags. Delia didn't pay much attention, and in the next second, she snatched the bag she was rummaging through. She took Ash by surprise as she handed it to him.

Ash stared confusingly at it before taking it into his hands, and then at her.

"What's the matter?" Delia asked him. She smiled warmly. "Open it!"

Ash did, finding it full of folded clothes. He reached in and grabbed some of the clothing and pulled it out. Included in it were two new pairs of jeans, some heavy t-shirts, and a hooded gray sweatshirt. The fresh smell of new clothes floated up his nose.

"Well?" Delia asked, her voice craving approval. "You like them?"

Ash blinked a few times. He was still surprised about getting new clothes, something he hadn't seen lately. He looked up at his mom, his eyes glistening gratefully. A small smile curved on his lips. "I love them," he said sincerely, dropping the bag and pulling out the sweatshirt.

"I'm so tired of worrying about you when the weather is cold," Delia explained. "I thought that'd be nice in the fall time, no? It might be a little big, but you can grow into it. Besides, bigger clothes are always warmer."

A pleasant smile remained on Ash's face as he put the sweatshirt on, chucking as the sleeves swept way past his hands. Everyone giggled when Ash made a silly face when this occurred.

"But that's not it," Jay said. "You should see all the stuff your mother bought for you!" Delia nodded, and grasped another bag.

"I got a few long-sleeve shirts for you," she said, pulling out more clothes that looked a bit big for Ash. "And some shorts for the summer. I want you to be perfectly equipped for when you leave again."

All of a sudden, the smile dropped from Ash's face and he jerked his head towards her. "What makes you think I'm going to leave again?" he asked abruptly, his sharp tone startling Delia.

She looked at him bewilderedly for a moment. "W-what?" she asked, sounding every bit as confused as she was.

Closing his eyes, Ash just shook his head. "Nothing," he replied inaudibly. "I…I like the clothes. They're really nice. Thanks, Mom."

His statements came out so rapidly, barely being caught by the others. He picked the bags up and carried them up to his room, not giving any of them another look. Jay and Delia watched him, their mouths agape in stupefaction. Misty and Brock exchanged a look, then without a word made their way humbly back outside.

* * *

The day passed calmly and quickly. Ash met up again with Misty and Brock, and to their relief, he was more cheerful than when they had last left him. He honestly was thrilled with the new clothes, which he reported were a tad big, but fine otherwise. He had even changed into one of the new pairs of shorts that Delia had bought for him. Neither Misty nor Brock brought up the subject of Ash's rigid accusation, but it still hung in their minds. They knew Ash wanted to stay in Pallet for a while, but it still struck them odd that Ash would get so touchy that his mom was preparing for his departure…whenever that may be.

Ash then proceeded to drag them out back into the sunshine again, announcing that he wanted to finally visit Professor Oak and his Pokémon. He couldn't wait to say hello to Tracey again, as well, wondering what everyone was up to on this hot Sunday afternoon. Pikachu leapt up onto his shoulder and they set out, draggling themselves haggardly through the heat.

Delia watched them walk away till they were out of sight. She sighed daintily, leaning casually on the door. With the kids no longer in perception, she gazed out at the sweeping blue sky, and the towering, yet gentle mountains in the distance. It was such a beautiful day, she noted, but she couldn't help but worry that they might get overheated. Romping around on Professor Oak's huge property with their Pokémon could become strenuous, and she just hoped that they'd have enough sense to come in when the heat proved too much.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Delia jumped, wrenched suddenly from her thoughts and her worries. She spun around to see Jay standing beside her, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was smiling widely at her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her startled heart, Delia smiled back. "Oh, nothing. The kids are going off to play at Professor Oak's. I was just watching them go."

"Ah," Jay nodded. He came up beside her to look out the door, also. The two stood there in silence, gazing out at the beautiful scenic background that Pallet Town so graciously provided. Huge, puffy clouds floated pleasantly across the sky, sometimes relieving the valley from the torturous heat.

Jay put his arm around Delia as they stood there. She rested her head on him in response, bringing her arm around to return the embrace. Both reclined contentedly in their gentle hold, taking in the view together. Delia closed her eyes as her husband began to stroke her hair softly. A pleasing feeling warmed her body, and she nuzzled closer to him.

"It's been such a nice weekend," Jay suddenly commented.

"Mmmm," agreed Delia.

"I mean, with that nice walk we took yesterday, and the movie last night," Jay continued, his voice brewing with satisfaction, "even with the kids around we still had some good alone-time."

Delia nodded, finding herself looking back out at the mountains again. "Well, they're not babies, you know. We don't have to look after them every single minute of the day."

"What a relief," Jay chuckled, rubbing her arm up and down vigorously. He sighed loudly, then slowly leaned his head forward to kiss Delia's cheek tenderly. Delia squirmed delightedly at this, maneuvering her head around so that his lips met hers. They stood there for quite some time, their arms around each other as they engaged in the passionate affair.

"You know," Jay managed to say during the kissing, moving his mouth aside to talk. "This has _really_ been a nice weekend."

Delia gently pushed her husband's face forward again, pressing her mouth firmly into his. She moaned a little in agreement, making sure that he knew she was listening to him but that she had no intention of stopping.

Jay lifted his mouth up momentarily. "We can make it a whole lot nicer, too."

"Hmmm?" Delia asked, her eyes still closed as Jay continued to peck her lips. She giggled. "How's that?"

Jay brought his mouth up to her ear softly, brushing against her smooth skin sensitively. Chills of captivation cascaded through her body as Jay whispered amorously, "I want to spend the night with you, Delia."

Delia pulled away from him delicately, finding herself gazing into his deep brown eyes, sparkling with love and desire. She instinctively smiled at this, experiencing her own feeling of excitement and longing, the words she adored to hear escape her husband's lips. It sent such a positive, uplifting and exhilarating sensation through her, arousing her ever so powerfully and taking control of her strength. Reaching up to caress her husband's chin, she giggled fervently.

"Oh, you _do_, huh?" she asked, arching her eyebrow. She glanced down delightedly as she took Jay's hand into her own, beginning to playfully fiddle with his fingers. "And why would you wanna do a little thing like that?"

Her flirtatious and giddy approach brought a widening smile to Jay's face. "Because I love you," he replied. "Aaannd…I think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world, aaaand…the greatest wife a guy could have…"

Delia laughed, a streak of crimson blush sweeping across the bridge of her nose. "Okay, already! I get the point!"

Jay chuckled momentarily before grasping Delia's hand lovingly in his own. His eyes melting into hers, he brought her hand up and kissed it. "Tonight's going to be our special night. Just you and me. Are you excited?"

Taking a deep breath, Delia smiled. "Of course…I am," she replied, letting the statement escape through the exhale of her deep breath. Jay perked, squeezing her hands, and in that next second, Delia found herself looking oddly at him.

"What?" she asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Jay shook his head, quickly replacing his uncanny expression with a warm smile. "Nothing," he said. He looked sheepishly at her. "It just—sounded funny when it came out of your mouth."

"What did?"

"When you said 'Of course I am'," he answered. "You sounded funny, kinda like…"

"Kinda like what?" she persisted, shrugging. She was not ignorant to what he was referring to, however. She knew that she sounded strange, and there was a perfectly good reason for it.

"Like…like you were biting back your words," he concluded with a shrug of his own. He quickly rid himself of it with a shake of his head. "But it's no big deal. It was just weird, that's all."

Delia looked at him for a moment, flicking her eyes back outside again. He had let her hands drop from his, and she now begun to wring them lightly.

"Well," she started, sharply ending the word. Jay wrinkling his nose, searching her face attentively. She gave him a wan smile, and continued. "The thing is…it's not just going to be you and me. The kids are going to be here."

Jay broke out into laughter, catching Delia off-guard. She watched him as he laughed, her lips curving into an amused but misinterpreted grin.

"I'm sorry," he apologized through the bouts of giggles, "I didn't mean to laugh." He reached up and tugged at her hair. "You just have such petty worries, honey."

Delia bit her lip. "I don't think that's a petty worry," she replied. "I just think it might be strange for them and all. You were on the couch this whole time and then suddenly you're not?"

"So?" Jay grinned. "What are they going to do, question us about it? You think they're keeping a tab on us or something?"

"No," Delia replied, gazing modestly at the floor. "But I mean, how can we—you know, _do that_ with them here?"

Jay shrugged and gave her a face. "What do you mean? They go to bed, we go to bed. Simple as that."

"But what if they…" Delia paused for a moment, blushing furiously and biting her lip. She lowered her voice into an awkward whisper. "Hear us? Or _know_ that we're doing that?"

Jay nodded in understanding, patting her softly on the head. "Delia, don't worry. We did it a lot of times when Ash was here. Why couldn't we do it now without a problem?"

"Cause Ash is older," she replied immediately, raising her eyebrows with the fact. "And there're two even _older_ kids here, and what if it's too obvious? What if they do know? What will they think? And what will _Ash_ think?"

Jay's eyes darted around uncertainly. "Ash _does_ know about sex, though, doesn't he?"

Delia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Of course he does! Which is exactly why..."

She trailed off as Jay brought his finger up to her mouth and pursed his lips in a shushing manner. Delia shut her own lips tightly, as if Jay had locked them with a key. His eyes closed, Delia thought for a moment about what he was planning to say, or what the cause of his silencing meant. She didn't have to think. She knew what she was saying was ridiculous. Why should she have to worry? After all, they'd probably get intimate way after the kids were in bed, but Ash sometimes had a tendency to wander around the house during the night in search of the bathroom or snack, and the thought of him being near their bedroom made her shiver a bit.

Jay opened his eyes, which glistened brightly as they reflected the warm sun shining through the front door. Delia watched him conscientiously, waiting ever so patiently for what he was about to say.

"Delia, I want to have this night with you," he said gently, reaching up to stoke her soft hair. "And I want it to be special and the best night it can possibly be. If…if the kids being around worries you, then…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Then I can wait, if you wish. Until you're comfortable…I'll wait."

This was such a warm shock to Delia that she withdrew from him. She couldn't believe what he was saying! Here he was, confessing to what he desired most with such rapture, ready to give it up in a second at her suggestion. She couldn't control herself as she flung her arms around his broad, strong shoulders, burying her face in his chest.

"No!" she cried, fighting back tears of compassion and pure love. "I don't want to wait any longer!" She pulled away from him and beamed into his pleasantly shocked face. Her eyes appeared to be glistened over with tears. "I want to make love to you so bad. And we've waited too long now. I want it _now_, Jay."

At that, she grabbed hold of him again, as he began to kiss the side of her head tenderly, stroking her hair. She allowed him to hold her, clenching her eyes closed blissfully as he gently pulled her ponytail out to easily comb her hair with his fingers.

"So the kids aren't a problem now, I gather?" he chuckled.

Delia looked up at him with a smile, her long amber hair falling across her shoulders. "Don't you worry," she told him with a wink. "I'll find a way to get the kids out of the way."

Jay's eyebrows rose with interest as Delia leaned her head back onto his chest. She squeezed him tightly, wondering if she ever wanted to let go.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock returned home later that evening, just as the sun was being swallowed by the mountains. They were laughing and practically prancing on their toes as they entered the house, stimulated from a vigorous day of Pokémon training and good old horseplay at Professor Oak's. It had been a fabulous afternoon to say the least, and Ash was simply glowing as he kicked off his shoes.

"Mom!" he cried out. "We're home!"

Delia stepped out of the kitchen and gasped. "Oh my goodness, you kids are filthy!" she exclaimed with an incredulous smile. "How'd you get so dirty there?"

Brock wiped his sweaty brow. "It's hot, muggy, and really, _really_ dusty," he replied. "It's quite easy."

Delia nodded. "I can see that. But you had fun?"

Ash beamed. "Oh, tons of it! One of the Rhydon Professor Oak has on his ranch had a baby just last week!"

"The cutest thing I've ever seen!" Misty squealed.

"We played with it all day long," Ash continued. "It's so young, but it runs around like crazy."

"So by all means I'm sure you had to chase it," Delia teased, shaking her head. "Tormenting little baby Pokémon now, are we?"

The three kids laughed, all putting on playful faces of shame. Delia had to laugh at this herself.

"Well, we'd better get cleaned up," Brock suggested. "I feel like I've trekked across a desert and back."

"Oh, pajamas sound so wonderful right now!" Misty sighed, closing her eyes with ecstasy. "I can't wait!"

"Well, hold on just one moment," Delia said, raising her finger as if to make a point. "You kids are definitely going to get cleaned up, no doubt about that."

Ash nodded, sensing more in his mother's voice. "Yeah," he shrugged. "And?"

Delia couldn't contain her grin, flashing the weary kids her bright white teeth. "Clean up, but don't get settled!" she informed them, taking delight in watching their confusion radiate from them.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because I've set up a sleepover for you three tonight," she answered excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Ash's scowled. "What? What do you mean, a sleepover?" Misty and Brock were just as baffled as they awaited Delia's explanation.

"You're not spending the night here," Delia said. "Because tonight you'll be spending it at Gary Oak's!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

_Congrats to __**Squirtle Squirt**__!!! This awesome racehorse proved his greatness two Saturdays ago when he went on to win the Breeders' Cup Sprint at Belmont Racetrack! Quite impressively, I might add! It was such a wonderful experience, first and foremost, to have been present on the most prestigious and exciting racing day of the year, but to see a horse named specifically after one of our favorite little boy's Pokémon win was truly amazing! Let all us Pokémon (and maybe horse racing fans!) support and cheer on this fabulous colt and see him amount to something! Whoah-oh!!! (Also, I found it quite amusing and coincidental that the owner's racing silks have a big lightning-bolt down the back . . .!) _

_Also, R.I.P. to __**Exogenous**__, the beautiful gray filly who died last Friday after battling a serious head injury she obtained on BC Day. She was a tough fighter, and she'll be missed. :( _

_Annnnnd . . . Just in time for Halloween, __**SaltNPepper**__, my sister, Adrienne, and her friend, Christine, have written a totally hilarious, mysterious, spooky, and lots of fun Pallet Town story!! It's called "Haven't Got A Clue." I'm telling ya, GO READ THIS STORY! It's so good and had me on the floor laughing. The poor girls hardly have any reviews! If you have a chance, check it out! It'll totally be worth your while!! Highly recommended!! Great story, Kaads! You guys rule! _

_See ya next time!! Thanks for reading!_


	9. Dread

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 9

Dread

Ash's muscles tightened radically in every part of his body. His heart skipped a beat in surprise as all the air froze in his lungs, and a slow, numbing pain beset his palms as his fists involuntarily balled. His bugged-out eyes set into his mother's, whose were wide with excitement and merriment. Her smile sailed from ear to ear.

Managing to swallow, Ash opened his mouth to speak. "W-w-what?" he gasped.

Misty and Brock's eyes widened with incredulous disbelief as what Delia had just told them sunk into them. Their mouths were slightly agape, and they blinked a few hard times to grasp what was really going on.

Delia continued to smile, almost as if with a sense of new-found pride and accomplishment. "You're going to sleep over Gary's house tonight," she informed Ash happily again, giggling. "The three of you," she gestured to all of them. "It's all arranged, and you can go whenever you want."

Ash just stood there for a moment, motionless and speechless. Surely he was not hearing this. It had to be a joke.

"Are you serious?" he finally muttered loudly, a frown overpowering his face.

Delia gave him a weird look, but the smile never faded. "What are you talking about, honey? Of course I'm serious!"

Ash blinked, shuddering. "How—how could you _do_ such a thing?!" he suddenly bawled, watching as Delia flinched as a result of his exclamation. Her smile vanished in an instant, replaced with a look of shock and confusion.

"Ash—" Misty began, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ash didn't seem to notice it at all as he glared with undeniable outrage at his mother. Brock cautiously pulled her back, biting his lip as he watched Ash attentively.

"Ash, what are talking about?" Delia asked, perplexed at her son's unexpected flare-up of anger. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Ash repeated in alarm. "_What's the matter?_ You're telling me that I have to spend the night at Gary's house, and you ask me _what's the matter?_"

Delia sighed as if she suddenly realized the problem, shaking her head. "Ash, I know that you and Gary have been a bit distant lately—"

"Yeah, and there's a reason for that!" Ash yelled. His tone was sharp and precise, flooded with perturbation. Instantly the recollection of what had occurred in his backyard barely two weeks before sprang to his retrospection. He remembered the wonderful time he was having with his friends and Pokémon, despite the uneasy tension that was rapidly and unexpectedly building in his life. That one moment alone had been filled with pure enjoyment. Up to an extent, that was.

Ash trembled with anguish as he thought back on that day, when he first noticed his rival standing by the fence, grinning with every ounce of egotistical pride his body contained. He had been warned to stay away, and yet instead he'd struck out more. Ash managed many times to shake what Gary had told him on that warm afternoon, all the things Ash was trying to escape viciously being thrown at him in hurtful words. But the words invaded him now, swarming his head as Ash remembered each and every spiteful statement accurately. They stung him with such force that his teeth ground. He'd vowed that Gary was no longer part of his life.

Ash took a deep, troubled breath. "There is no way I'm going to Gary's tonight," he said, stamping his foot. "No way!"

"Ash…" his mother begged, holding out her hands to shush him. "Hold on…"

"No, _you _hold on!" Ash shouted. "I said _no_!"

Delia narrowed her eyes in a riled glare. "Ash," she warned, "don't talk to me that way."

Ash snarled, impervious to her admonition. "I can talk to you however I want!" he insisted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Delia looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean why am I doing this to you?" she asked, a touch of apprehension in her voice. "You act like I'm hurting you…"

"You are!" Ash growled. "I _won't_ go there! I _won't_!"

"_Ash_." His brazenness restored her tone to one of high forewarning.

The commotion had reached Jay and he emerged from the kitchen, his nose wrinkling with curiosity. He approached Delia, who threw a quick glance at him, and focused his attention on Ash.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice soft and inquisitive.

Ash pointed at Delia rigidly. "She's trying to make me go to Gary's tonight!" he whined, his heavy breathing making his nose flare.

Jay shrugged. "So? What's wrong with that?"

Ash felt his pressure go sky-high. "He—" he began, only to have his words stuffed right back into his mouth by Brock's hand. His eyes shot open in alarm, and instinctively his body started to squirm from his friend's grasp.

"Ash has not been getting along too well with Gary lately," Brock calmly explained, finding that the sooner he shut Ash's mouth, the better. He knew that this kind of shock would send Ash off the deep end, and it was time for him to intervene. He paused to give Ash a firm look, to allow himself to take over. "That's the problem."

Brock watched Delia give him an odd glare, and immediately he knew he had just mistakenly gone against his own offer of help to them. A bit taken, he was glad when Delia spoke up.

"Oh," Delia snorted, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "That's nonsense. Ash, you two've always had your disagreements, but you were always such good friends."

"Yeah," Jay agreed, nodding. "You guys spent every waking moment together!"

"But it's not like that anymore," Misty said softly, looking despairingly at Ash as he stood there, his mouth still clamped by Brock's hand. "It's gotten pretty ugly lately."

"Ugly?" Delia asked. "How so?"

Brock glanced at Misty, who returned the gaze with the same amount of question. Their eyes seemed to be discussing, as both knew what the other one was thinking. They couldn't wrench the latest, disastrous event out of their minds, either, and with massive worry they wondering if it would be right to tell.

Brock appeared to have made the decision himself as he let go of his clasp on Ash, allowing the boy to recline from the hold. The mouth didn't hesitate to speak up.

"Mom, I don't have to argue this!" he said, still at a slight whine. "I don't want to go to Gary's tonight, and you should respect that!"

"But I don't understand it!" Delia challenged. "Ash, you act like this is the end of the world! I made these arrangements for you to be happy, not to pick a fight."

"Well, _sorry_," Ash spat. "But I think you should know better by now that I can't stand Gary's guts! Especially after—" He stopped abruptly, turning away slightly and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Especially after what?" Jay wondered. "What happened?"

Ash looked at him for a moment but moved his eyes away again. "Nothing," he firmly responded. He knew it was best not to bring _that_ up.

"I just don't want to go there," Ash said once again, bringing his voice down to a normal volume with a deep sigh.

Delia seemed to calm down, as well…unlike her persistence. "But Ash…maybe this can be a _good_ thing. Ever since you've started being a Pokémon trainer, you and Gary have been competing like this. I thought that if you two got together in a nice, Pokémon-free environment, you might be able to build your relationship back up."

"That'll never happen," Ash was quick to infer. "It's hopeless between us."

"But Ash dear, Gary Oak was such a wonderful friend to you," Delia sighed sadly.

"Gary Oak is a huge pain in my ass!" Ash freely proclaimed.

_"Ashton!"_ Delia barked. She flashed a momentary, murderous glare at her son, but her attention was quickly snatched away as she heard Jay snicker beside her.

He was indeed laughing, trying best to hide it by covering his face with his hand. He turned away slightly from Delia to further conceal himself, but she easily caught sight of his face, beet red from the unexpected bout of laughter that had erupted out of him.

"Don't laugh at him!" Delia scolded her husband. "He's got a filthy mouth!"

Jay just proceeded to chortle louder, causing Misty and Brock to be helplessly drawn into it. Pretty soon Ash's declaration had a toll on everyone in the room, and even Delia found the laughing too difficult to resist. She bit furiously on her tongue to keep the smile off her face, knowing that laughing was the last thing she needed in encouraging Ash to watch his language.

Through a smile that was hard to keep away, Delia shook her finger at Ash. "I don't want to hear another word like that out of your mouth, you hear me?" she tried to warn, but her fight against the yearning laughter was taking the seriousness away from it.

It didn't affect Ash one way or another. He simply looked at her with indignant indifference, taking deep, slow breaths. He wasn't ashamed for what he said. Whether or not they found it funny, he meant every word of it. He didn't mind what methods it would take—he wasn't going to go to Gary's tonight. Delia had always raised him to keep the swears in, but at times like this Ash's anger took control of his mouth. He could curse up a storm for all he cared, and his enraged mother could do anything she wanted in response; he didn't care. Just as long as he could get out of this nightmare that had suddenly become reality.

"Mom," Ash said quietly, closing his eyes as he did, "_please_ don't make me go there tonight."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Ash, come on! You _are_ going! I _promise_ you that you'll have a good time."

Ash's face slumped as his voice squeaked in a whimper. "But Mom—"

"Uh-uh! No more!" Delia said, putting a warm smile on her voice to coincide with the firm resolution she was stating. "You and Misty and Brock are going to go, and you're going to have a great time. You'll see right away that in the right setting you and Gary can be best friends again."

Ash wanted to say more, but he was silenced after that, slumping his shoulders in defeat. It was no use to go any further. Delia came up to him and hugged him tightly, which he hardly returned.

Bending down to kiss his cheek, she whispered, "Mama knows. You'll be fine tonight."

Ash looked at her as she stood up again, her loving smile warming down on him. He sighed, and threw his gaze at the ground.

"Go get ready now," Delia said, shooing them towards upstairs. "You guys are all sweaty and I'm sure Gary's parents won't appreciate that very much."

At that, she tugged on Jay's shirt for him to follow her into the kitchen. Ash saw Jay wink at him reassuringly as he left, his last attempt at solacing. Ash was left in the living room with Misty and Brock and two tired, worn-out Pokémon.

Misty came up to him, and Ash found himself looking into her concerned, blue eyes. "Ash," she said softly, "what are you going to do?"

Ash shook his head, unable to even think straight. "I dunno," he answered dryly.

"It…it can't be that bad," Brock sighed, patting Ash on the shoulder.

Ash looked up into his face. "You promised me that I wouldn't ever have to associate with him ever again," he mumbled.

Brock froze, his own vow to Ash being thrown back at him. He struggled to find what to say, but he wound up shrugging in quandary. He couldn't offer anything to Ash now except for help. Help to bear through the night that they were forced into against their own will. Brock naturally knew the reason behind their getting out of the house, and that was why he had remained quiet for the course of the disagreement. He didn't want to go to Gary's either—the thought of seeing that little snot-nosed face again made him nauseous. But Jay and Delia needed this time alone, and he had promised to help them achieve that. There was nothing he could do now.

"Come on, you guys," he said, motioning them to follow him upstairs. "Let's go get ready."

* * *

Ash threw one last glance at his parents as he, Misty, and Brock trudged down the walk, hoisting the light, yet huge bags that contained their sleeping bags, clothes, and toiletries. They were smiling at him, their arms around each other. Delia blew kisses to her son, while Jay gave him an encouraging, good-luck thumbs-up. They shouted out their good-byes to the kids, their happiness positively radiant.

Ash quivered, jerking his head in the other direction. He wasn't ready to acknowledge their farewells at the moment; he wanted them to know each particle of anger that was reverberating inside of him. The only comforting feeling he was presently experiencing was Pikachu atop his shoulder, holding on gently to his trainer's hair for support. Ash reached up to pet his Pokémon's ears.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu uttered softly, assuring Ash just as Misty and Brock had countless times beforehand.

"I hope," Ash said, his voice shaky. " I hope this night goes well, too…"

Misty looked back at him, hearing the silent muttering that Ash was relaying to Pikachu. She gazed at him worriedly, scrutinizing his downcast expression and humped-over posture. This was not going to be good for him. She knew that right off the bat, and in that second, she promised to do whatever it would take to make this night go smoothly. She'd never been to Gary's house, as well as Brock, and she'd never met any of Gary's family members aside from Professor Oak. She recalled vaguely that Gary had a sister, but she wasn't sure of it. In fact, she wasn't sure of anything right now.

She turned back around and walked a little more swiftly to be alongside Brock. The trip to Gary's was not a long one, no more than a quarter of a mile from Ash's, and in no time the glowing windows and steep roof of Gary's house came into view. It looked a bit like Ash's, but it was bigger and had a garage. The lawn was much larger, and the house was a soft yellow, which appeared as a rusty mustard in the evening light. The front light was on, the sign of expected company.

"How do you think this is going to be tonight, Brock?" Misty asked, her voice brewing with concern and fear.

Brock was quiet for a moment. "I can't tell ya, Misty. I really can't."

"Well, what do you feel?"

"I don't feel right about this, that's how I feel," Brock answered, glancing back at Ash to make sure if he was still there—he was. "Ash isn't going to make this easy."

Misty mewled softly. "Yeah, but who can blame him? After what that jerk said to him, I wouldn't be surprised if Ash punched his lights out."

Brock shook his head resolutely. "He won't, though. In fact, I don't think Ash is going to say much of _anything_ tonight. I think he's going into withdrawal or something."

Misty sighed as she looked back again. Ash was looking ahead this time, not at his feet. Misty was shocked when Ash gave her a gentle smile as their eyes met, and she smiled back. Her heart sank instantly, trying to ferociously block all the bad aspects of the night that were to come. She wasn't going to leave Ash's side for one moment—not that she didn't trust him, but sort of like a shield. Ash needed protection tonight. He would be the first to deny it, but he needed it. And she was going to provide that to him without hesitation.

_We'll get through this night_, she pledged both to herself and the two boys with her._ God, please help us get through this night. _

They walked a bit flaccidly up Gary's walkway, which was lined with pink impatiens. Butterflies began to flutter in Brock and Misty's stomachs as they approached the unfamiliar house, full of unfamiliar people. They stopped at the door and rang the doorbell, which consisted of a few, melodic chimes. Ash finally reached them, stopping and shifting his weight on one leg. Misty and Brock could hear Ash sigh under his breath as the waiting process went into effect. The three stood in silence, the chorus of crickets echoing throughout the dark valley.

The sound of the front door unlocking pricked their ears, drawing their attentions to the front door opening before them. Ash clenched his sweaty palms shut as the door swung open, and the familiar, dreaded face of his once best friend, now hated rival appeared from behind it.

"Hi," Gary said, a melodious smile coming to his face. His voice was low and simple, the usual bite in it mysteriously missing at that moment. He reached down to open the screen door. "Come on in," he welcomed, holding the door open for them.

"Thanks," Misty felt obliged to say, stepping up into Gary's front hall. She quickly looked back to see Ash entering the house. He glanced quickly up at Gary, then looked down again without a word. There was no distinguishable expression on his face, but Misty could guess that it wasn't a happy one. Gary watched him as he came in, then attended to closing the door.

The three took in their surroundings as Gary locked the doors up. Ash had been there many times before, but it had been awhile and even he was surveying the scene. The house had a pleasant aroma to it, a soft kind of potpourri scent hanging in the air. Their feet sank into the rug beneath them, and the sound of a TV somewhere in the house was the extent of what could be heard. It was an attractive house, cozy, and welcoming, easing Brock and Misty's nerves slightly. Ash was unaffected. It was Gary's, and if the clouds of Heaven supported their feet, he'd still find it crude and unbearable.

Gary was done with the door. "We're going to be in the basement tonight," he informed, moving past them. They followed him down the hall. Ash kept his eyes to the ground, watching his feet move underneath him. He'd been in Gary's finished basement dozens of times, and found it the most interesting room in the house. Large, sleep-able couches dotted the room, and it was equipped with a TV and VCR. A beautiful pool table was in one of the corners, one which Ash and Gary had earnestly tried to play on when they were but little tykes, standing on their tippy-toes while trying to hold the heavy cues. They'd wound up smacking the balls around with the cues and praying they'd go in the pockets.

They made their way to the basement door, which Gary opened. He walked down the stairs, followed by Brock, then Misty, then Ash.

As they proceeded down the stairs, Misty looked into Ash's face. She nudged him lightly and he looked at her. She flinched when she saw the amount of worry and disarray in his brown eyes.

"Oh, Ash," she whispered. "Please be strong tonight."

Ash looked away, nodding even so slightly.

Misty swallowed. "I know you can be strong tonight. You can do it. I believe you can. It'll be over before you know it."

Ash took this in, feeling it seep into him gradually. Misty had faith in him, but he didn't have faith in himself. It was impossible to grasp it. There was something wrong here. Something horribly wrong. In that moment, Ash wondered what he'd done to deserve this. What had brought this horrible fate upon him? These thoughts plagued his mind endlessly as they reached the basement level, and Ash began to dread the evening with every part of himself. Somehow, someway, he'd get through it.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

All thanks goes out to our uploader Llyxius! If it weren't for her, chances are you probably wouldn't be reading this right now! So while my computer continues to be baka and not let me sign in and upload, all I can say is thanks Llyxius-kad! You're so cool!

And a special shoutout to AMon! Glad you're feeling better!


	10. The Sleepover

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 10

The Sleepover

_Oh God_, Ash thought despairingly as he stepped off onto Gary's carpeted basement floor. He could very well have entered the fiery pits of Hell. It served as no difference to him. _Oh my God, what am I doing…?_

Ash's mind was clouded in worry, causing him to bite forcefully down on his lower lip. He nervously gripped at the straps of his backpack, staring piercingly at his rival, whose back was to him. His breathing was slow but not calm, and he could feel his heart pumping strenuously. The sight of Gary before him was enough to make him break into a sweat, brought on solely by pure loathing. His legs barely moved as he walked over to the other side of the basement, where he could see the familiar couches he remembered from his recent past covered with blankets. He couldn't even hold wonderful thoughts of the surroundings and all the fun activities that occurred here, as every good memory was washed over with the dreaded current event.

Brock and Misty were still ahead of him, following Gary over to couches, which apparently were going to be their sleeping area. Ash lagged slowly behind, taking notice to the awkward silence that had engulfed the room.

Gary looked down at the large comforter that was strewn across the floor, and he gestured at it. "You guys can sit down, if you want," he offered. His voice was still suspiciously low, but at least it wasn't as irritating and full of conceit as it normally was.

Misty and Brock accepted the proposal, lowering themselves to the floor. Ash stood on the edge of the comforter, looking down at his friends making themselves comfortable. He didn't want to sit down. He didn't even want to be here. Why was he here?

"Ash, c'mon, sit down," Misty said gently, her blue eyes staring up delicately into his. She patted the floor beside her invitingly, giving him a kittenish grin.

Ash was frozen, his eyes set at the floor and his mouth slightly agape. He wanted to say something, but nothing popped to his mouth at the moment.

A few seconds passed and Ash still stood. Misty slumped as she hoped the night wasn't already becoming impossible this early. They had barely been there five minutes and already Ash was as stubborn as ever.

"Ash," she said again, still with the same sweetness but with more firmness.

"Ash, sit down," Brock said, eyeing him demandingly. Ash didn't know what happened, but the look Brock had given him basically reached up and yanked him down. He sat reluctantly between his two friends, his nerves easing slightly as he felt them brush up against him.

Misty brought her face down to his. "It's okay," she whispered in her ear.

He, in turn, looked up, but rolled his eyes at the same time. Misty gulped, balling her fists as she directed her attention to Gary again, who had since sat down with them. His legs were crossed and he was looking at them casually, neither a smile nor a frown on his face. When he saw Misty glance at him, he arched his eyebrows.

"So," he began, nodding a little. "How you guys tonight?"

_Just swell_, Ash thought, taking in a deep, heavy breath. _Like you care_.

Misty and Brock both nodded with an "okay." Ash didn't respond. His attention was directed toward the floor. His face dragged unhappily, and each time he blinked it was hard and long.

"Guess this is kind of a surprise," Gary commented. His tone was positive and friendly, showing all signs that he was trying to start a pleasant conversation. "I mean, I just came back from training today in the woods, and my mom told me you guys were coming. I didn't know what to think."

"Neither did we," Brock replied softly, throwing a quick glance at Ash. He forced a tiny smile to his lips. "Gave us—" he thought for a moment for the right phrasing, "—quite a shock."

Gary nodded, and his eyes darted briefly over to Ash. Misty and Brock noticed that he was looking at Ash most of time, but they didn't know what to make of it. Never once did he make any sort of face to distinguish his thought of Ash…not a sly smirk or a scowl or anything. His face was easy and his eyes calm, and his thumbs twiddled relaxingly at his waist. It was hard to determine what truly was going on in Gary's mind.

What Ash was thinking, on the other hand, was truly indisputable. His mouth was curved into a fidgety, aggrieved frown, occasionally opening to show his gritted teeth. His hands were not easy nor were his thumbs twiddling—they were clutched into tight, sweaty fists that caused his knuckles to whiten. He also appeared to be sweating quite heavily, but then again, it was warm down in the basement.

Misty turned away from Ash, closing her eyes in hope for relief. If she could have had any power at that moment, it would have been teleportation. She never wished for any sort of super power like that before, except for the fun of imagination, but at this point she willed it. The tension was as thick as dense fog, and it was only growing thicker by the minute. She wanted to get them out of there.

Gary was staring attentively at Ash once again. Ash could feel his eyes on him.

_Don't stare at me_, he threatened maliciously in his mind. His heart had begun to beat viciously, and each second Gary's eyes were on him burned. He glared conscientiously at the green comforter, millions of confused thoughts rushing through his brain simultaneously. Only one was clear—that he by all means resented his mother for this. It was bad enough being there, but now he had be stared at by the person he detested most? What could he have possibly done to deserve this? What had been going on in her mind?

"So, I, uh, heard you guys just came home from a one week journey," Gary chuckled harmlessly. "That's pretty…weird. How was it?"

"Short," Brock responded. Misty smiled her agreement.

"Uh-huh. So, did you make it to Goldenrod City?" Gary asked, rolling the conversation on. He made his question out to everyone, but it was clear who he was really asking. His attention was focused solely on the withdrawn Ash.

He waited for Ash's reply, but after a few seconds it was obvious the cat got Ash's tongue. Misty sweatdropped, and smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah, we—we made it to Goldenrod. Nice town."

"Very nice," Brock nodded quickly.

"Ah," Gary said. He suddenly looked excitedly interested. "So, did you get the badge, Ash?"

Ash's blazing eyes flipped up at Gary momentarily. _What do you care?_

Gary shuddered at the sharp gaze he received. He bit his lip and looked around the room anxiously. With a taut smile and a sigh, he continued. "Um…I guess you didn't."

_So what are you going to say now? _Ash wondered. _That I'm here because I'm a loser? Because I couldn't win the goddamn badge and came home crying? Go ahead…I know that's what you want to say. Go on. Say it, you rotten jerk._

But, alas, Gary didn't say a word. Ash couldn't help but be a little surprised. At a prime opportunity like that, Gary could've gone on and on, boiling Ash's blood to the temperature of the burning sun, but he didn't. That didn't end the conversation, however, as Ash suddenly received an unexpected elbow into his side.

"Ash, answer him," Misty persuaded, giving Gary a sheepish grin as if to say _Hold on, I'll fix this_. "C'mon."

Ash shot Misty a face that gave her the shivers, but she instead looked rigidly at him. "Talk to him," she ordered, making him flinch. It was partly out of embarrassment that he needed to be commanded by his friends to speak when he was trying so desperately to make a point with his silence.

"Hmmph," Ash snorted quietly, folding his arms in front of him.

Brock sweatdropped considerably along with Misty. "Um…he means to say, no."

"Oh." Gary's face fell. "A little tough?"

_Yeah, you'd get a field day out of that_, Ash thought. _You bastard_.

Misty could feel the coldness radiating from Ash. "Uh, uh, no…we, um, we didn't get to the gym. Ash didn't battle."

"Oh," Gary said again. "Why's that?"

_And it just keeps on coming_, Ash smiled mentally. _Just not satisfied yet, are we?_

Misty and Brock fell silent, praying Ash would answer this time. He would need to talk sometime. They couldn't do it all for him. It was difficult as much as it was irritating. Gary could sense this, and ultimately the three were gazing at Ash, waiting for whatever was to spring out of the mute boy who was balled up, a Pikachu sitting quietly in his lap.

Gary sighed, thinking carefully before saying each thing. "Are you setting up new strategies for your Pokémon, Ash? I think that's important when you're going into a new battle. Have you looked into the gym leader's battle techniques? Well, geez, look who I'm talking to! I'm sure you do, seeing as how you win a lot of the time."

_What the hell are you saying to me?_ Ash thought, shrugging internally. This mysterious new interest Gary had taken in him became unfeasibly misleading. _Are you actually trying to talk to me?_

"Did you meet up with any new Pokémon lately?" Gary asked, persistently trying to get a response from Ash. One never came. Shrugging and toiling to find what to say next, Gary gave up. "I—I don't know…" he trailed off, throwing a glance to the floor.

Misty and Brock had just about had enough. Enough of the night, enough of Gary, and enough of Ash. This was not going to work. Delia must have been insane to think that this was going to heal Ash and Gary's dismal friendship. If anything, it was showing how miserable it had become. Ash wasn't going to say a thing all night, and Gary was going to talk like nothing was wrong.

"I guess you guys must be tired," Gary said softly, breaking the dismal silence. "We can go to sleep if you want. I mean, my folks said we can stay up for as long as we want, and I have things we can do, but if you want to sleep, that—that's okay with me."

Misty looked up with concern at Gary. Despite all that he had done, right now he sounded so legitimate, so sincere. Maybe he did want to have a nice evening with them after all. That, or perhaps he was warned to make sure it was nice. Either way, he was going through with being sportive, and doing a good job of it, too. In a way she felt sorry for him, as she felt it must have been shocking to him that this arrangement had been set up. Ash wasn't being asked to be palsy-palsy with him, or have fun with him, but the least he could have done was try to talk. She didn't know what Gary was thinking, she wasn't a mind-reader; but whether or not Gary found this just as difficult, she had to commend him for behaving himself the way he was.

Gary looked for one final time at Ash, his eyes drooping sadly. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk tonight, Ash. I know it's not been good between us lately, and I'm finding this just as hard as you are, but…" He shrugged. "I thought that maybe tonight could've been different."

Suddenly, Ash's eyes rolled up to look at him. His eyes tore into Gary, and for the first time, his mouth opened to utter a word. An undeniable expression of abomination invaded his face. "Why should I even _look_ at you after what you said?"

The chill in his voice was enough to make everyone in the room tremble, even Pikachu. Gary drew back at Ash's rancorous glare, blinking confusingly and full of surprise.

"What?" Gary asked.

"What you said to me a few weeks ago!" Ash clarified, his words dripping with repulsion. "Why should I talk to you or even give you the time of day?"

Gary slumped. He knew what Ash was talking about; in fact, he knew immediately after Ash was glaring at him the way he was, and it all came back to haunt him now. With a deep breath, he prepared himself to face what he'd expected, and take care of it the way he truly wished.

"Ash," he started, shaking his head and appearing devastated, "look, about that…I—I'm really sorry."

Ash snorted, frowning. "Sure."

"No, Ash! I _really_ am!" Gary pleaded. His face illuminated in need of consolation. "I feel horrible about what I said to you. I really thought about it afterwards, after you started crying…I just felt so low. Please, I give you my apology. I was a total ass that day. And I'm really sorry."

Ash found it best to look away, as Gary's sudden need for forgiveness sickened him. It was amazing what this kid thought he could do, trying to make him believe for one moment that he was _sorry_. Maybe in his wildest dreams he was, for Ash knew that every word that came out of Gary's spiteful mouth that day was spoken with veracity. What he was hearing now just made him clench his teeth harshly.

"Can it, Gary," Ash spat venomously, narrowing his eyes. "Don't give me that shit."

"Ash, please…" Misty muttered softly, not liking what was progressing, or what was to come out of it. She reached over to restrain him lightly, but her arms were shoved forcefully back at her.

"It's not shit," Gary replied firmly, his eyes narrowing right back at Ash. "I'm apologizing to you because I really am sorry."

"I don't care what you say you are," Ash said, pointing his finger stiffly at Gary. "What you said about my parents is _unforgivable!_ Do you hear me?!"

Brock was the next to kick in. "Ash, calm down," he said gently, trying to keep his tone tempered. "Please. We can handle this more maturely."

"I'm not going to calm down!" Ash screamed into his friend's face, watching Brock cower from his booming outcry. His face flustered with madness, he gestured angrily at Gary, who was sitting helplessly in front of him. "Do you hear what he's saying?!" He turned back to Gary. "You're not sorry for what you said. It's just a bunch of bull, like everything else is that ever comes out of your filthy mouth!"

Gary shrugged defensively. "Ash, please! C'mon! Look at my face! I'm not lying to you! I'm trying to make amends here!"

Ash just scoffed.

"I'm so thrilled to see that your parents are back together," Gary continued to relate. His eyes darted around as he tried to find the best thing to say, anything that would stop this. Fighting was no good now—he didn't want fighting tonight. "I think that's so great. I'm happy for you."

_Oh boy… _was all Ash could think as his eyes widened. At that point, he became speechless, completely overwhelmed with the last statement that had just escaped his rival's lips. Happy for him? Since when was Gary _happy_ for him? Ash knew right then how powerful a lie was, because it was like it slapped him in the face. There was no other explanation for that, except that it was pure fabrication.

"How _dare_ you!" Ash screeched, causing his friends to cringe. "How dare you lie like that! After what you said to me, how can you expect me to believe that?!"

"Because it's true, Ash! Why would I want someone's parents to break up? Huh?!"

"It sure as hell didn't sound like that!" The whites of Ash's eyes flared as he struck out, letting everything he was feeling come to his mouth. "You have no idea what you did to me that day! _No_ idea! It was bad enough that I had to deal with that, that my parents were _divorcing_—how I felt like dying! My world was ending, and you had the nerve to tell me that my father was a cheater! And a _deadbeat_! That you could say things like that to me! You destroyed me that day, ya know that? You destroyed me, and I hate you for that! _I hate you!_"

His body shaking and his face beet red from his loud and disorderly ranting, Ash's lower lip quivered. Looking down, he resorted to bringing his knees up to his face. Pikachu hopped off before being squashed and watched as Ash buried his face into his knees, his strong, sound breathing making his body heave. His arms hugged his legs, squeezing them tightly to his chest. Misty and Brock exchanged worried glances, shocked at what had just happened.

Gary was simply sitting there, stunned. His jaw was dropped, and his eyes were wide. It took a moment for this to settle in him, and he found himself speechless, struggling. He had since become ghostly pale.

"Ash," Gary begged once again, his voice low and cautious and shaky. "I…I…what can I do? What can I do to let you know how sorry I am?"

Ash didn't reply. His head was still burrowed deeply into his knees. Misty found herself trembling as she watched him. She swallowed hard, looking miserably at her friend. She wanted to reach out and hug him—she wanted to comfort him. Her arms outstretched slightly, but she pulled them away and bit her lip. Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath through her nose, and shot a glare at Gary.

"Look what you did to him," she snarled. Brock gulped at how _evil_ Misty looked at that moment, and his eyes darted nervously from her to Gary.

Gary's face fell as Misty's accusation stung. He knew he wasn't going to get any support from Misty and Brock. And Misty especially! How could someone that close to Ash, who cared about Ash so much, not take her friend's side? Gary shivered as he realized it was three against one, and if he was going to defend himself, he would have to do a pretty good job of it.

Misty sneered as her eyes continued to narrow despicably at the boy who Ash had somehow pitted them against since the day they met him, thoughts of how he could have once possibly been Ash's best friend. Ash barely ever spoke of the friendship with kind recollection, and this event surely wasn't one to add among them.

"Look," Gary started, breathing deeply as he spoke. "I don't know what I can possibly say…or do to get you to believe me. I can't even begin to tell you how low I felt that day. I actually felt less than dirt when I saw you run away, and I want you to know that part of the reason why I didn't fight to end this arrangement was because I just had these—these high hopes that I could apologize to you and make things right. I don't blame you for how you're acting towards me. I deserve it all."

He became quiet for a moment. "But seeing as you're here, I thought…well, I thought that maybe you felt the same way."

Ash's head rose from his knees. To Brock and Misty's relief, he was not crying. They thought that was a sure bet, as Ash never adjusted well to these incidents. He didn't look well, however.

"I never felt that way," Ash mumbled. "I didn't want to come here."

Gary cocked his head. "Well…then why are you here?"

"Because I do what my parents wish of me," Ash replied coldly. "The only reason why I'm here right now was because I was _forced_ to come here. Trust me, I'd rather in friggin' _Siberia_ than here."

That, of course, was something else Gary figured. But it didn't matter how it all came under way. He was here, and they were there, and this night was going to happen whether they liked it or not, and with a heavy sigh, Gary said, "Well, which ever way this happened, we're all here now, so we'd might as well get along."

"I'm not going to get along with you," Ash declared. "_Never_."

"But can't we try?" Gary asked desperately. "Ash, I'm not attacking you! I don't want to make this night unbearable. I think we can get through this."

"Oh, give me a break!" Ash shouted. "I know you! You were probably looking so forward to this night! It's just another opportunity to make my life a living hell! You tormentor!"

Gary's eyes widened incredulously. "That's a lie!"

"It's not a lie!" Ash screamed, sweat breaking on his forehead. "It's true, and you know it! And Misty and Brock know it!"

Misty and Brock jumped at the fact that they were dragged into it suddenly, their eyes darting around. The attention was not on them much longer, as the battle between Ash and Gary continued.

"But it's not true!" Gary responded. "I don't want to torment you!"

Suddenly, Ash rose from his sitting position to his knees, arching his back as his balled fists lay at his sides. "You always want to torment me! Even as kids, you always had it out for me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gary cried in disbelief. He, too, was contending to lift himself to a more firm position.

Ash narrowed his eyes to odious slits. "When we were kids, you were always trying to get me into trouble!"

"Oh my God!" Gary cried, unable to comprehend what Ash was stating. "Wha—"

"You used me all the time, and you liked it!" Ash interrupted. "You used me all the time as your little 'backup' for when your crazy schemes went wrong. You just wanted me along with you to take the brunt of the stupid things you did! I'm not an idiot Gary—I may have been then, but I'm not now."

Misty and Brock watched Ash, befuddled, having no idea what he was talking about. This was new to them, and they helplessly quavered as the uptightness heated up.

Gary was dumbfounded. "First of all, I don't know what you're talking about—getting you into trouble all the time. The stupid things we did when we were kids were things we _both_ did, not just me! You got us into plenty of trouble before!"

Ash felt his blood rage. He couldn't believe what he was hearing now. All he could think of was all the mischief Gary had gotten the two of them into. It had always been him, coming up with one zany idea after another. They had had a lot of fun despite what they faced when they came home, and Ash did recall a few that he had a hand in, but basically it had always been Gary. And now Gary was denying it.

Unfortunately, he made it worse. "In fact, it was because of _you_ that we always got caught! You were always the one to screw up or slip! You're the reason why we were sometimes in deep shit! You were the weak one, not me! I could have gotten away with a bunch of things if it weren't for you! All because you were always so 'guilty,' that you felt bad that you disobeyed your folks or whatever! It's because of _you!_"

Gary, luckily, was able to finish his statement. But that was where it ended, when Ash fell off the deep end. As he took in all of the accusations, all of the insults, a shiver of indisputable outrage ran up his spine. In the course of a split second, his reflexes reacted. Misty screeched as Ash's fist reeled back and came flying forward into Gary's chin. A sharp crack was heard as he struck him, inducing Gary to fall flat on his back.

"Ash, _stop it!_" Brock ordered, grabbing hold of the infuriated boy. Ash fought savagely in his friend's grasp, glaring with animosity at the stunned Gary, whose face was flushed with shock. His hand was covering his mouth.

"_Let me go!_" Ash yelled, trying to break free of Brock. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"No you won't!" Brock growled back, using all his weight to bring Ash to the ground. He held him down firmly as Misty backed up, clutching Togepi fearfully to her chest. She looked at Ash and then at Gary, unable to grasp the sudden turn of events.

"Ash, please stop!" she pleaded, her cries coming out in whimpers. She couldn't control to rush of tears that came to her eyes. "Please, Ash!"

Ash heard her pleas, but he didn't relent. He kept fighting with Brock, his eyes blazing with fury at Gary. Each second, the struggling weakened, as did Ash. Gary was just standing there, since brought to his feet, looking down at his provoked former friend, his mind a mess of thoughts. He prayed that Brock could hold him down long enough, because in that moment, Gary was scared.

"Let me go!" Ash cried again, his voice cracking with sobs. The tears had come, too, and as he was restrained by Brock, two streams of them slipped from his eyes. "LET ME GO!"

At that, he broke down, his hands unballing and flying to his eyes. He covered his face and cried, and his knees buckled underneath him. Suddenly, he flipped around and broke free of Brock opposite Gary, making a dash to the staircase.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock cried at the same time.

"Where are you going?!"

"Come back!"

Ash barely heard his friends' cries as he ran, nothing on his mind except to get out of there, and get out of there fast.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried as well, showing no hesitation as he bolted off after his trainer, who rushed up the stairs with blinding speed.

Ash ran through the Oak house, his sobs resounding loudly. He met no one on the main floor, and threw the front door open and ran out into the night. Pumping his legs as hard as he could, he raced down the middle of the road, the humid, night air engulfing him. The light of the moon and the streetlights guided him, and through his tear-filled eyes he could see the windows of his house shining out to him, calling him home.

* * *

The mellow flow of music drifted through the room, setting a most idyllic mood. The flickering of candles bounced off the walls, providing the only light in the dimness, though it was hardly insufficient. An open bottle of champagne sat half-empty on the coffee table, equally empty glasses standing beside it. 

Jay sat on the couch, his arms wrapped around his wife, who was seated on his lap. Delia's arms were around Jay's neck, running her hands across his back caressingly. Their eyes shut in utter bliss, their lips were firmly locked, as they had been continuously for the past half-hour.

"Mmm," Delia moaned gently, opening her sparkling brown eyes. She pulled her lips away from Jay's, bringing her hand up to fondle his chin. Jay opened his eyes as well, and met her gaze, a huge, radiant smile taking over his face.

"This is so great," Delia whispered mystically, taking a deep breath as Jay reached up to run his hand through her hair.

"You said it," Jay replied, also in a whisper. "I've been waiting for this night for so long."

"Mmm, me, too," mumbled Delia, leaning in to kiss him again. She couldn't keep herself away from his lips. Feeling their familiar warmth and sweet taste filled her body with indescribable eroticism, and she couldn't grasp how she could have been away from them for three long years.

After kissing for a short while, she pulled away again. Delia delicately went for her champagne. Her eyes didn't leave Jay's as she sipped the tingly liquid, her flirtatious gaze causing Jay to smile jubilantly. He reached over to grab his own, and holding it up in a toast, they clinked their glasses together.

"To us," he said, his head held proudly and happily, "and to a spectacular night ahead of us."

Delia giggled, and the two both took tiny sips. "I like the sound of that," she beamed.

Jay set his glass down, and returned to his sitting position. Delia threw her hair out of her face with one swift shake of her head, cocking her eye dubiously, an almost sly grin edging its way onto her mouth.

"You know what?" Jay asked, and Delia's eyes rose in inquisitive reply.

Jay looked down as he rubbed her arms. "I'm glad you got the kids out for the night. This has been perfect so far, and I don't know if it would've been the same if they were here. Nice move."

Smiling softly, Delia nodded. "I'm glad, too." Her eyes rose above his head, and she sat gazing into space. She sighed, but it wasn't heavy. "I just hope Ash is okay."

Jay dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Oh, he's fine, Del. What, you've been worried about him?"

Delia smiled coquettishly and shrugged, thinking of what her boy was doing. "Oh, I don't know. A little bit. I just hope he's coping well."

"He'll be fine," Jay told her reassuringly, pinching her chin. He shook it gently, and Delia gradually set her eyes down. Jay squinted contentedly, taking the pinch away to stroke the side of her face. "But we aren't going to worry about Ash tonight. Tonight it's just about you…and me."

As he spoke, Delia's eyes drooped slightly, her body relaxing at his smooth touch. She felt herself drawn to his face again as if it was a magnet, and in that moment, her thought of Ash simply vanished. The mesmerizing was occurring again, and Delia allowed herself to be swept into it. Their lips came together, and ever so carefully, Delia let her tongue slide into his mouth. Suddenly, she realized that this kiss was like no other—it was much deeper and more amorous. It was abruptly taking hold of her, and she graciously accepted it.

The heat of the moment grew, and the intimate engagement broadened. The kissing became intense, and Delia and Jay held tightly onto each other. Delia's lips slid carefully off of Jay's, relishing as he began to peck at her neck. She felt his hands descend to her sides, as he grasped her shirt gently in his hands. They separated for a moment as Delia raised her arms, making it much easier for Jay to pull her shirt up and over her head. A blast of chilly air hit her as Jay tossed the shirt aside, but it didn't take long for his warm hands to begin traveling up and down her sides.

Their lips reunited again, passion blasting through their bodies. Delia suddenly found her hands searching for the buttons of Jay's shirt, and began to tediously pull at one upon finding it. Jay, in turn, reached his arms around her body, gradually sliding them up to the clasp of her bra, hesitating none in preparing to detach it.

He didn't get very far.

The soft, but highly perceptible snap of the front door unlocking pricked their ears instantaneously, but there was no time to react. The door flew open forcefully, banging against the opposite side of the wall. Delia yelped loudly and fearfully as they both turned toward the spectacle.

His face curled into a hideous expression of melancholy and anger, Ash stood in the doorway. The house key dropped from his hands. His eyes glazed over with shock as they set upon his similarly surprised parents, and grew even wider as they set unwillingly on his mother.

"Ash!" Delia shrieked, her face beet red. She hopped off Jay's lap in an instant and grabbed for her shirt, holding it up desperately to hide herself.

"Mom!" Ash cried, his hands flying to his wet eyes to block the sight. His face flustered a bright pink. "Oh my God—"

"_Ash!_" Jay shouted, jumping off the couch in a flash, standing rigidly between him and Delia. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded, his eyes flickering angrily at the intruder.

Ash took his hand away and purposely kept his attention from his mother, though out of the corner of his eye he was thankful to see that she already had quickly put her shirt back on. He sniffled hard and coughed as his crying fit began to regain its strength.

"It's awful! I can't go b-back there!" he wailed. His voice trembled from the sobbing. "I hate it there! I can't be there any-y longer!"

"What are you talking about?" Jay growled, clutching his fists at his sides. "You'd better be going back—"

"I won't g-go back!" Ash screeched determinedly, the tears spilling down his cheeks, stinging his raw face. He stamped his foot with enough force to rattle the floor. "It's hell there! Making me go was cruel! It was unf-fair! I won't go, I won't!"

"Ash…" Delia said, her voice cracking with worry. She came up beside Jay. "What's the matter?"

"Mama—" Ash started, his voice forming into a soft whimper.

"Nothing's the matter here," Jay answered her, his eyes glaring sternly at Ash. "He's going back."

Ash stamped his foot hard again, the tremor of its aftermath sparking more impatience in Jay. "I won't!" he pouted, throwing his fists down. "You can't make me!"

Jay's nostrils flared. "Ashton, you are GOING BACK THERE!"

Ash flinched as his father's booming voice echoed throughout the house, but that didn't stop him. "NO!" he sobbed, breaking into another fit of crying.

Delia was holding onto Jay's arm, feeling her husband's body tense as Ash defied him again. This was not good, and with a nervous gulp, she tried to look firmly at her distraught son.

"Ash, go back to Gary's," she ordered him gently, finding it so hard not to rush up and cradle him, comfort him. But she restrained, as she had to admit that she was definitely not in the mood for this right now.

"No!" Ash bawled.

"Ash, GO BACK TO GARY'S!" Jay bellowed, feeling his wife's grip tighten as he did so.

Ash winced considerably at the order, which was much louder than the first. He couldn't help it as he instinctively backed up, his lower lip quivering and his body cowering. It had been many years since he'd heard his father yelling at him like this. The murderous glare Jay was giving him was enough to make him tremble, but Ash wasn't going to give in. Collecting himself bravely once again, Ash shook his head. The tears had not ceased to fall.

"I said no!" Ash shot back, more out of resentment than bravery. "I'd rather die! I hate him! And I hate you! I won't go!"

"Jay…" Delia said timidly, almost feeling the anger radiating from her husband. Her eyes darted uneasily from Jay to Ash. "Calm down."

But Jay wasn't calming down. He clenched his fists even tighter, and continued to frown at his wailing son. He couldn't believe this was happening—their night was going so perfectly, and now _this_. It wasn't going to be this way. He was going to get his romantic night with his wife, and this was not going to stop it. Ash was going back to Gary's whether he liked it or not. It was going to end—_right now_.

"Ashton," Jay said, his voice brewing with warning, "I'm going to give you till the count of ten to turn around, walk out that door and go back to Gary's house. Understand me? And God help you if you don't."

Ash's eyes clouded over with undoubted fright. His dad meant business. But as much as this scared him, he wasn't going to give in. Not a second time. There was no force strong enough in the world that could drag him back to Gary's house, not even his father. He wasn't going to allow it. Bad things would arise from this, but _nothing_ could be worse then going back to Gary's, and he shakily bit his lips as Jay started the countdown.

"_One_," Jay muttered, blinking long and hard. Ash stopped breathing, but did nothing else.

"_Two."_

Delia couldn't bear any more of it. Wincing, she let go of Jay and turned around, seating herself on the couch. Startled, Ash watched in horror as she did this. It was her obvious signal to let him know she wasn't on his side this time. If she was going to stop this, she would have done so already. But she had sat, backing away from it, allowing whatever was going to happen happen.

_No…_ Ash could only think.

"_Three_."

Ash stared almost forlornly at his mother, who was looking blankly off into space. Her arms were folded softly in her lap, and Ash could tell she was breathing uneasily. Her eyes closed for a long time each couple of seconds, making Ash shiver. Was she…afraid of what was going to happen to him? He couldn't read her mind, although he did know that she wasn't happy. For a split second, Ash felt sorry for causing all this, but that thought quickly vanished. She had no idea how she had hurt him that night, and now she was getting a taste of it herself.

"_Four_."

But that didn't stop the grim reality of what was happening now. Only split seconds went by as the countdown dwindled dangerously, and Jay was tensing up more at each number. Ash standing there stubbornly made his anger grow. He _must_ have known what was going to happen! If his son had any smarts in him, he would've shot towards Gary's house already. At that point, Jay knew that he was dealing with something entirely different. But it didn't matter. He was going to win this thing. He just hoped, though, that he wasn't going to regret the means he would use to make sure.

He almost prayed that sooner or later Ash would go, for as little as Ash knew, Jay dreaded the end of the countdown just as much as his son.

"_Five_."

Ash looked at the ground, his arms clutched around his waist. The tears ran down his cheeks in multiple streams, and he sniffled a few times to clear his runny nose. His lip continued to quiver, and he slowly shook his head back and forth. He was nowhere near done crying—how could he possibly suppress it now? Delia turned to the situation for a moment, but as Jay uttered the number _six_, she turned away disgustedly again.

As the _seven_ came Ash began to cry louder. It was a mix between his fear of going back and his fear of Jay. Either way he looked at it, the circumstances were not going to be good. It was then that the fear forcefully hit him, taking uncontrollable hold of his body. The _eight_ was barely out of Jay's mouth before Ash bolted—not out the door like he was told, but straight up the stairs.

"_HEY!_" Jay cried as he witnessed his son dart, immediately dashing off after him.

Ash ran as hard and fast as he could up the stairs, terror pumping his adrenaline. He hoped and prayed his balance wouldn't betray him, that he wouldn't trip and Jay would snare him. Miraculously, he did not fall, and he reached the top, spun around the corner, and ran into his room. Jay was about at the middle of the stairs when he heard his son's door slam, and there was no doubt in his mind that Ash had locked it.

"ASHTON!" Jay bawled, banging his fist loudly on the wall. "Get back down here!"

Delia hopped up from the couch and ran to her raging husband. A look of plea invaded her face. "Jay, stop it!" she cried, feeling her own tears sting her eyes. "Just stop already!"

"No, Delia!" Jay yelled back. "I won't stand for this!" He looked back up the stairs venomously again. "Ash! Get your ass down here, now!"

"Jacey, please!" Delia begged, grabbing him as he made an attempt to ascend the stairs further. She knew he was adamant in getting his hands on Ash, and if she didn't stop him, she'd regret it miserably. Thankfully, she felt Jay stagger under her hold, and she managed to pull him down a few steps. His glare was still directed angrily up the stairs, however. The door to Ash's room didn't open, and no sound came from upstairs. Huffing irately, Jay was led reluctantly down the complete flight by his wife.

"Leave it alone," Delia said, holding onto his heaving, upset body. She rubbed his sides up and down to calm him, and she looked up at him with her sad, glassy eyes. "Please, Jay. We can't do anything about it."

"Oh, we sure as hell can!" Jay contradicted. His voice had settled, much to Delia's relief. She could still tell that he was considerably fractious, however. "He's dead meat! He's _not_ going to get away with this! He's not going to ruin this night for us! I'll go up there and break the door down if I have to!"

"Shhhhh. No, Jay," Delia said gently, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face.

"But tonight!" Jay lamented, throwing his fist down in frustration. All he could think about was how close they had come, how wonderful the mood had been. His expression was not that of anger or authority anymore, it was of sadness. "Tonight was _our_ night!"

"Tonight," Delia started with a sigh. "Sweetie, tonight obviously wasn't meant to be."

She watched Jay's face fall, and let go of him. She started for the kitchen, her main incentive to call Gary's house and make sure the other two were all right. Before she made it there, she turned back to him, her eyes lowered. "And Ash becoming friendly with Gary again obviously wasn't meant to be, either."

As she disappeared into the kitchen, Jay buried his head into his hands. "But it was," he whimpered softly. "It was."

* * *

As soon as Ash entered his room, he ran over to his desk chair, the closest thing to support. He collided into it, gripping it tightly as he heaved and cried, his knees beginning to buckle. The restive sobbing was growing stronger, and in the next minute Ash was coughing. The cough sounded sickly, as all the phlegm building in the boy's throat began to choke him. 

The coughing caused his stomach to wrench horribly, and Ash immediately went for his garbage can. He held it firmly underneath his mouth as he began to convulse. He could feel the hot acid creeping up his throat and the nauseous feeling within him steadily increase, but alas, nothing came. He wasn't going to throw up.

When the nausea went down, so did the garbage can. Ash tossed it aside and cried, observing his door timidly. He commenced shivering as he waited for the inevitable pounding to come upon it, at which he would have no choice but to do the smart thing and let his father in, otherwise Jay would find a way of doing so himself. What was he thinking—like a locked door could protect him! It was only delaying his unavoidable execution. The seconds trickled by as Ash waited and waited, but to his confusion—and tremendous relief—there came no banging on his door. After about a minute, it was apparent Jay was no longer after him, and the raging of Ash's heart gradually died down.

But the awful events of that night wouldn't leave his mind. How could this have happened? What was going on? He pondered helplessly as these questions tortured him. He didn't know what was happening, but in the next few minutes every face that came to his mind killed him. He hated his parents, he hated Gary. Brock and Misty—no, he didn't hate them. He _couldn't_ hate them. It was impossible. They didn't do anything to him. But then, why weren't they here? Why were they still at Gary's? Why hadn't they supported him more against his parents and against Gary?

Ash pulled at his hair as he thought these things. He could just image Gary now, an ice-pack fixated to his swollen, perhaps bleeding, jaw. There was no escaping it. Ash had hit him undoubtedly hard, using every ounce of strength his body contained to do so. Gary was probably excitedly anticipating the moment when he would reveal what Ash had done to him, and soon Jay and Delia would find out about it all. If not from him, from Gary's folks. And then there may be the possibility that Misty and Brock would tell. And Ash would be in even deeper trouble.

_What am I saying?!_ Ash thought. _This is Brock and Misty! They're on my side! Why do I think they're not?!_

The unanswered question hung in Ash's mind as he miserably dragged himself to his bed. Suddenly, however, a light scratching came upon his door. Ash recognized it immediately, and sprang to the door. Opening it cautiously, Ash smiled for the first time that night as Pikachu slipped through.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, instantly locking the door again. He swept the Pokémon into his arms and hugged him tightly. "At least you're still with me."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed, nuzzling his trainer's face.

Ash carried Pikachu up to bed, seating himself softly and allowing Pikachu to curl up on his lap. He began to stroke his back, finding himself gazing out the window, looking out at the deep, night sky. His eyes roamed around it, staring at the stars that splashed the dark black, taking in the calming, silent sounds of the night. He took one deep breath after another, trying hard to relax. Hearing nothing from downstairs and no banging on his door calmed him a bit, but the effect of the disastrous night had already taken its toll, and he knew it wasn't over yet. Jay wasn't going to get him now, but he would soon. As the tears started to finally subside slightly, Ash's eyes squinted worriedly into the distance.

_Where are you guys?_ he thought, calling out mentally to Brock and Misty. _How come…you never came?_

Ash brought his hand up to his face, gently drying his eyes. The area underneath stung at his touch. He wondered about many things…about his friends, about the night, about his parents. How could they have done that to him? What had possessed them? Even when he had come home crying and hurt, they had shown no compassion. And when he would have to face them again, there would still be no mercy, especially after such a riot. He couldn't bear thinking about, so he tried not to. All his concentration focused out the window, at the stars.

_Why, God…?_ he prayed, feeling the sensation of loneliness invade his body effortlessly. _Why is this happening to me?_

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	11. The Ruinous Morning

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 11

The Ruinous Morning

Brock rapped his knuckles lightly upon the door, leaning his tired, heavy body against the side of the house. Misty yawned loudly beside him, a contented yawn, and she began to hum softly to herself. Her chirpy little Togepi's eyes darted happily up at the sky as a flock of boisterous Pidgey flew by. Misty found herself looking up at the brown streaks, as well, highly contrast against the pale blue morning sky.

They waited for a couple moments before the door creaked open, and very mildly Delia's head popped out from behind it. She gave them a warm smile, opening the door invitingly.

"Morning, guys," she said, her tone relaxed. Resting her head on the door, she watched silently as Brock and Misty slipped in carefully, each sporting their own pleasant morning smiles. Delia closed the door quietly when they were inside and sighed softly.

"So, did you have a nice night?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and shrugged.

"Sure," Misty replied. "We…we slept good and all."

"That's good," Delia nodded satisfyingly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Misty bit her lip, and her face became scrunched apprehensively. "Is Ash here?" she asked somberly. Brock's eyes rose attentively at Delia as the question came out.

Delia's gaze fell to the ground, and she nodded. It was no surprise that that question came out so soon. "Yeah, he's here," she answered. "He hasn't been out of his room yet, though."

Misty and Brock looked almost shamefully at the ground, the previous night and the way Ash had unexpectedly bolted still a fresh memory. They had not even been at Gary's for half an hour, and yet in the end it seemed ridiculous that such a thing wasn't foreseen. The last they had seen of Ash, he was in a rage, his face clutched in a look of pure insanity and hatred, and then of devastation. They couldn't even begin to imagine what shape he was in now.

Delia suddenly closed her eyes and shook her head rigidly, as if she didn't want to talk more about it. "I'm really upset with him."

Brock slumped as an impetuous pain of guilt shot through his body. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum," he mumbled candidly. "I should've stopped him—"

"No," Delia stopped him right away, placing a hand on his mouth delicately. Brock's words were hushed immediately back into his mouth. Delia formed a light smile. "Don't apologize for anything. None of this was your fault."

"I know," he shrugged as Delia took her hand away from Brock. "But still, I should have…but I couldn't…"

"Ash was going pretty crazy," Misty said cautiously, her voice in a low squeak.

Delia groaned and brought her hands up to her temples, which she rubbed agitatedly. "Oh, God," she whimpered anxiously. "What—what happened there last night?"

Misty and Brock fell into a brief period of silence, exchanging another uneasy glance at each other. They had discussed this on the way home, how they were going to approach it. Swallowing, Brock began to speak.

"Well," he said prudently, gesturing slightly with his hands, "it…it wasn't too good. I mean, Gary was fine and all. I don't understand what initially set Ash off… I guess it was just—just the fact that he didn't want to be there. Gary was trying to make nice conversation, and Ash was ignoring him, basically what it's _always_ like between those two, but then…I dunno, they started talking about their former friendship, and then some insults starting flying back and forth…"

Brock watched as Delia covered her face as the story went on, pausing a bit before concluding.

"Then, Ash just…well, he just blew his stack," Brock related. He stopped the story there, as he and Misty had decided first and foremost not to tell Delia that Ash had hit Gary. They didn't know what that would bring about, and felt it was best to leave it out. Besides, Gary had not been hurt. He was a bit shaken up for a few minutes, but ultimately Ash's punch had little physical effect. "I—I tried to stop him, to make him calm down, but then he just ran out of the house."

The room became dead silent again as Brock stared fastidiously at Delia, who seemed just overwhelmed, her face partially buried in the palm of her hand. Misty's attention was directed at the floor, waiting tediously for someone to say something.

Finally, Delia brought her face out of her hand, sighing loudly. "What made you kids stay?" she asked, her face painted with interest. "Why didn't you come home, too?"

"Because," replied Brock, taking a short breath, "we knew that…" He grinned nervously. "…that it wasn't going to be good back here."

Misty glanced momentarily at Brock, and then dropped her eyes again. She thought of what had occurred seconds after Ash had left. She started yelling out after him, wondering if he'd come to his senses and come back, but it just ended with Brock clasping a hand over her mouth, concerned that she would wake the entire neighborhood. She was utterly distressed, the whole fight between the two rivals setting off her fidgety emotions. Insisting to follow Ash and retrieve him, she was restrained by Brock, who without a second thought told her of his "deal" with Delia. Feeling uncomfortable to talk about the reason as to why Jay and Delia had wanted them out of the house for the night, but doing it otherwise, Misty squeamishly pushed aside her intention of going after Ash. She had looked worriedly in the direction of the Ketchum house for quite some time before she decided that it would be best to stay. Brock had agreed, saying that he didn't want to see what happened when Ash's parents found him back.

"Well, it wasn't good here," Delia said downheartedly, the events of the previous night still unsettled in her nerves. "Ash…he just barged into the house, no knocking, no ringing, nothing. When I saw the look on his face, and saw him crying like that, I didn't know what to think. And then…and then Jay started yelling at him, and those two got into a big fight…"

She stopped, shaking her head disgustedly again, her cue that she didn't want to go any further. "It was just awful."

Misty's face drooped as she listened to the account. As vague as it was, she could still conjure up an unpleasant picture. Especially after Brock had told her what Jay and Delia had been anticipating for so long—a quiet night to themselves—she couldn't even begin to imagine what torment it had launched. The conception of Jay and Ash fighting alone she couldn't grip, seeing as how those two barely ever looked at each other without a smile. It must have been some night.

"So, Ash hasn't come out at all?" Brock asked.

Delia shook her head, flustered. "Not since he locked himself in his room last night. But frankly…you know what? He can stay there. He—he has no idea what he did last night."

"I'm sorry," Brock felt obligated to apologize again. "I wish I could've done something, really."

Delia smiled softly. "No, Brock honey, you staying at Gary's last night was the best thing to do." She looked separately at Brock and Misty, smiling warily at both of them. "It was a good thing you weren't here last night."

"That's what we figured," Brock replied, grinning sheepishly. Delia nodded mildly.

"How's Gary?" she asked. "What's up with him right now?"

"He's all right," Brock replied. "I don't think he was too surprised with what happened. But he was a nice host, afterward. We talked a bit and stuff. He's okay."

Delia nodded calmly in satisfaction, glad that at least someone had had a good night.

Misty had been dead silent the whole time. Her mind was totally engulfed with thought, subconsciously taking in Brock and Delia's conversation. Ash was on her mind. She'd glanced up the stairs time after time, the urge to go up and see him strong in her. She wondered what he was doing up there, what he was feeling. As much as she felt that what Ash did was wrong, she couldn't help but notice how much Ash was a victim in all of this. The whole shock and agony of being at Gary's in the first place, then to become as emotionally distraught as he did, only to come home, possibly looking for relief, and instead find more fighting, more anguish. It was no surprise, really, the way he acted.

"Misty?" Misty's head jerked up abruptly at the sound of her name. She quickly put on a smile, dazed at the wake-up call.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, looking into the face of Delia.

"You're so quiet," Delia told her, giving her a comforting look. "Are you okay?"

Misty spread her smile wider and nodded briskly. "Sure, I'm okay. Just a little…tired, I guess. Big, long night."

Delia nodded. "You get any breakfast at Gary's?"

Brock and Misty shook their heads.

"We were kinda anxious to get home," Brock informed.

Smiling, Delia giggled. "Guess you're hungry then, huh?"

Grinning bashfully, Brock and Misty nodded honestly. They were starved, as even a cold slice of pizza sounded appetizing at the moment. They followed Delia sluggishly into the kitchen, watching silently as she poured them each heaping glasses of cold milk.

"Oh, darn," Delia groaned, holding the empty milk container over one of the glasses, letting the last few drops drip in. "I didn't realize we were so low on milk. I guess I'm gonna have to go out to get some today."

Brock cocked his eyebrow. "You want me to get some milk for you?" he asked, taking his glass of milk. The cold, creamy liquid was just too good to wait for.

A sanguine smile took over Delia's lips. "You'd do that?"

Brock gave her an incredulous face. "Of course," he replied, chuckling. "For all that you do for us, it's the least I can do." He flashed her a toothy smile.

Delia matched his smile. "I'd really appreciate that, Brock," she sighed sincerely. "Thanks."

"No prob," Brock waved it away, finishing off his milk in one gulp. He nudged Misty's shoulder with his elbow, raising his eyes and swallowing. "You wanna come?"

Misty scowled at him for his shove, but otherwise shrugged. "Sure," she replied. "Why not?"

Since there was no more milk in the house, Brock and Misty had to settle for some toast and juice. Not that this was a problem for them, of course. The small, yet likewise delicious breakfast was very satisfying, and they were already on their way out the door as soon as they were done.

"You want anything else?" Misty asked, accepting the money that Delia was handing to her.

"Nah," Delia replied. "Just use the extra money for snacks or ice cream or something. Anything you want, since you're such good kids."

Brock and Misty smiled simultaneously, bounding fleetly out the door soon afterwards. Delia watched them go with a smile, sighing calmly. Softly closing the door, she headed back for the kitchen to do the meager dishes that Brock and Misty had left behind.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Ash mumbled to himself. He was leaning on his windowsill, looking below as Brock and Misty made their way down the road. He squinted confusingly as they disappeared gradually into the distance, their long shadows trailing behind them in the morning sunshine.

He bit his lip, his mind filled with sudden puzzlement. He had no idea that Brock and Misty were home in the first place, but then again, how was he to know? They hadn't come up to see him, which startled Ash, making him wonder why they wouldn't want to find out what happened. Weren't they worried about him? Swallowing heavily, he didn't need to think any further of it. He knew why they didn't come up to see him. There was no second guessing there.

Turning dejectedly from the window, Ash rubbed his tired eyes. He had been awake for a good hour, fresh from a shockingly restful sleep. He'd actually slept like a log, for as soon as his eyes shut for good that night, they remained that way till that morning. Figuring on how upset he was, Ash thought he would've been up a few times during the night. He found that he sometimes had an uneasy night after something so hectic like that happened, but that wasn't the case last night. He was more than grateful for that.

But a little part of him wished that the morning hadn't come so quickly. It was apparent in the fact that he was still in his room after waking such a while ago. A couple of times, Ash felt the urge to go out, to go down to get some food or use the bathroom at least, but a strong feeling a reluctance held him back. Instead, he wound up flipping randomly through morning talk shows on the TV and reading some magazines, his attention drawn frequently out the window and at the outside world.

"Pika," Pikachu uttered lightly from atop Ash's bed, flicking his ears playfully at his trainer. Ash managed a small smile, and reached up to stroke his pal's head. Pikachu chirped softly at the touch, which made Ash a bit happier.

_You're the only one who cares about me_, Ash mentally told his Pokémon, basking in the satisfaction of Pikachu's pleasant expression. He tilted his head and smiled affectionately as Pikachu's bright brown eyes opened again.

Ash took a deep, sound breath and pulled his hand away. His eyes dropped, and he pursed his lips tensely. "Guess I should go down sometime, huh, Pikachu?"

"Chu," Pikachu nodded, giving Ash a sympathetic look.

Ash slumped at Pikachu's response, dreading the answer just as much as he had expected it. He glanced nervously at his door, still closed, still locked—just as he had left it the night before. His muscles tightened as he thought about leaving his room, his "safe zone" as he had christened it the night before. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to leave. One thing that made him slightly comforted was the fact that he knew Jay wasn't home; he had left for work hours ago. But his mom was going to be around for another hour or so, as she always left for work around ten on Mondays, and Ash didn't know what her temperament was like this morning.

Pikachu watched Ash attentively. The poor boy was wringing his hands anxiously. His brown eyes clearly showed his distress, flickering worriedly.

_God, I need to use the bathroom_, Ash thought, wincing uncomfortably. _Oh man…need to get downstairs!_

He clenched his hands tightly into fists, silently debating on whether or not to go. He needed to eventually, since nature's call was calling him _very_ strongly, and he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. The house was quite silent, as Ash detected no movement or groaning of the floors underneath him. Was Delia around? It was hard to tell from such stillness.

Finally, Ash just shook his head of the situation. Building up his courage, he put on a determined face, and told himself harshly to go and stop worrying. Pikachu followed him slowly behind, though it wasn't barely as slow as Ash was going. The boy was dragging his feet, almost as if they weighed two tons each. His fingers curled in and out as he walked, a habit he displayed when he was nervous.

Being as quiet as he possibly could, Ash descended down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly. As he made his way to the ground floor, he could hear his mom rustling softly around in the kitchen, and a chopping knife became perceptible. Gulping in a desperate attempt to rid the lump in his throat, Ash breathed faster, a chill of discomfort coursing through his body as his foot touched the floor for the first time.

Ash could see his mother's back to him, and his eyes rose attentively. She must not have heard him come down. At that moment, Ash regretting even emerging from his room. This was exactly what he didn't feel like experiencing. He wished he could zap himself to the bathroom and back to his room effortlessly, without having to go through this turmoil. Giving himself the mental push necessary, Ash worked his legs yet again, slowly taking himself to the bathroom.

Delia's head never turned as he walked past the kitchen entranceway. Ash couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him yet. Sure, he was walking slowly and inconspicuously, but it wasn't that he was obsolete. Usually, she could always hear him even tip-toeing about. But now she didn't even flinch, her head down as she concentrated on the vegetables she was cutting, presumably for the night's dinner. That's when he realized something wasn't right.

It hit him so oddly, and his curiosity caused him to halt in the entranceway. He looked glumly at his mom's back, cocking his head as his bottom lips quivered. He forced his mouth to move and speak.

"Mom?" he squeaked inaudibly. He expected her to turn around immediately, but she didn't budge.

"Mama?"

The knife didn't even hesitate in mid-chop. She just went on like nothing else was there. Gritting his teeth despondently, Ash hung his head.

_Oh crap,_ Ash groaned to himself. _Please not this_. It was one thing if Delia was yelling at him or reprimanding him, but when she ignored him, Ash felt ten times worse.

He took a deep, apprehensive breath and looked sadly at his mother's back.

"Mom, I…I'm sorry about last night," he said, gripping softly onto the side of the doorway and resting his head timidly against it. His voice was shaking, but it was sincere. His heart took a small leap when he noticed his mother's head lift and the chopping finally stop. His eyes rose expectantly.

"You should be," Delia replied sullenly, her head lowering again, never turning around.

Ash's face fell as she said this, and he looked shamefully at the ground. He blinked long and hard, feeling the loathsome chill of guilt fly through him. It was an incredibly miserable feeling. He took hold of himself, and prepared to explain.

"I…I know what I did last night was bad," he mumbled. "I know I shouldn't have come home. You and Dad wanted to be alone last night, I know." He paused before continuing, needing to breathe to calm his thumping heart.

"B-but it was so bad there, Mom! Gary was being such a jerk, and I just couldn't stand him anymore! I didn't want to be there any longer, because…well, I didn't even want to be there in the first place! I told you I didn't want to go, and I really didn't… And that's why…that's why I—I don't want you to be mad at me. You have every right in the world to be mad at me, I know, but I…wish you weren't. 'Cause I'm sorry, an-and I just h-hope you know that."

He stopped there, a small nervous exhale escaping through his lips. He had tried to keep from whining, as he found so easy to do, but it had been difficult. It didn't help that he had no idea what his mom was thinking or doing at the moment, whether or not she wanted to speak to him and deal with this. Ash couldn't take much more of it. The feeling of regret had never been so strong. He braced himself and awaited a response from Delia, if one ever was to come.

Sighing, Delia turned around, her rigid, glaring eyes settling deep into her son's. Ash gulped, his face involuntarily sagging, begging for the forgiveness he craved so greatly. He withdrew, cowering like a nervous puppy. She remained that way momentarily, simply staring gravely at him.

"Mom—"

Delia brought her hand up abruptly, hushing her son. He bit his lip and immediately shut his mouth. She continued to look at him blankly, her narrowing eyes causing Ash to feel more and more apprehensive by the second. He had no idea what to expect, as his mother was making no inclination of what was to come next.

Finally, Delia took a deep breath and spoke. Her voice was calm yet firm. "I need to say something to you."

Ash rapidly nodded. Folding his arms around himself, he clutched anxiously at the sides of his shirt. He could feel Pikachu slip between his legs, his warm body comforting him slightly. Glancing down quickly, he saw Pikachu's eyes staring deeply into his, filled with worry. Feeling that it was best to keep his eyes on Delia, however, he immediately gave her his attention again.

Delia brushed the hair out of her face, her stare beginning to make Ash substantially wary.

"Ash, I don't understand you," she began somberly. Her eyes then darted around, and she shook her head slightly. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out, as she struggled to say next. It was all clear in her mind, but jumbled in her words. Finally, she managed to continue: "I give you everything."

Ash squinted confusingly as she said this. Delia's eyes were glistened and full of remorse, and they were soon focused on him again. She went on, her voice shaking.

"I try so hard to please you. Your happiness is one of the only things I ever think about, you know that? I gave you _everything_ you ever wanted. It wasn't always easy, but I did it anyway…I did it because I took pleasure in seeing how thankful you were, how your little eyes lit up. There've rarely been times I haven't given you what you wanted."

Staring with dismay at the floor, Ash managed to nod. He couldn't see where this was going, but from the way his mother was talking, it didn't seem to be in his favor.

"I don't think you even _know_ the magnitude of what I've given you recently," Delia went on slowly and glumly. Ash looked at her again. "This Pokémon journey of yours? You have _no_ idea, Ash, how hard it was for me the day you told me that you wanted to go on it. I spent weeks thinking about it, about how much I didn't want you to go. Oh God, Ash, I was up in arms over it. It made me sick to think about letting you go out there into the world all by yourself. All I could think of was how you were just a baby—_my_ baby—and all the bad things that could happen to you. I debated and argued with myself over it for weeks, Ash, for _weeks_! There were times when I had made up my mind, that the answer was _no_, but every time I went to tell you, I just couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't do that to you. I knew how much you loved Pokémon, and how badly you wanted to go on that journey. And that's why I made the most difficult decision I ever had to—I let you go on that journey, because I knew in my heart how it would've crushed you if I hadn't."

Ash bit his bottom lip, trying to fight the tears that were accumulating in the bases of his eyes as Delia's words sank into him. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ash, Delia was fighting back her own tears as she forced more of the painful words out of her mouth.

"I give you everything," she said again. "Everything. I never ask for anything in return, _hardly_. Just that you be a good boy, and do some stuff around the house, but never anything in particular. Except for this. This one time…all I asked for, Ash…all I asked for was one night."

Very slowly, she raised her solitary index finger. "One night. One night alone with your dad." She shook her head disgracefully. "But you couldn't give that to me, could you?"

Ash was at a loss for words as he gaped at her, his mouth dropped open in stupefaction. The words stung as they shot through his body, filling him with the most overwhelming feeling of lamentation he'd ever felt in his entire life. His heart seemed to tear in two at the refractory, cold words, overtaking him at once. Not only did they hurt, but Ash found them regrettably true, and slowly yet surely, his face deteriorated along with his spirits.

"Mom?" he started, hoping to somehow amend this.

But his mother didn't even acknowledge it, and slowly turned back to her unfinished job. Choking back her tears, she picked up the knife and began to cut the vegetables, licking her dry lips repeatedly. Ash was still standing in the doorway; she could feel him there. His silence told all—what she had said was undoubtedly effective. It hurt her to say that, but it needed to be done. Her disappointment in Ash needed to be relayed to him, to let him know the impact of what he had really done.

And did it ever work. Ash slowly backed away from the kitchen, his vision blurring over from the strong rush of tears. Pikachu was left sitting where he was, and the Pokémon watched mournfully as his trainer dragged himself back up the stairs. Throwing one more forlorn glance at Delia, Pikachu hopped up to follow Ash.

The bathroom was the last thing on Ash's mind as he made his way back to his room. His face was blank and pale, and he seemed to stare off into space. His mother's words inadvertently replayed in his memory liked a skipping record, completely washing his mind over with nothing but the most horrible feeling of dejection. He couldn't believe what she had told him. Why couldn't she have just yelled and screamed at him? That he could've bore. But not this.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu piped up, raising Ash's head. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he glanced down at his Pokémon. Pikachu lifted his mouth into a sympathetic smile. "Pikachu."

Biting his lip forcefully, Ash's teeth showed through a desperate smile. Sniffling back a few hurtful tears, he bent down and collected Pikachu into his arms. Gripping him tightly to his chest, Ash rested his head on Pikachu's soft, warm head. Pikachu's long ears brushed against his face, tickling him just a bit.

"Oh, Pikachu," Ash moaned dolefully. "I really screwed up this time."

"Pi, chu," Pikachu replied gently and understandably. He could feel Ash clutching him more strongly, making it a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. He wasn't the one who needed solace right now.

"Why didn't I just stay at Gary's?" whimpered his trainer, the first sign of crying breaking through his voice. He shook his head fiercely. "Oh, man, why didn't I?! Why do I always mess up everything? Why didn't I just listen to Misty, and be strong like she told me to? I—I could have, but I didn't…no, instead I go and do something _stupid_ like this!"

Suddenly, Pikachu felt some wetness against his fur, and it didn't take long for him to realize that tears were dripping from Ash. His nose twitched as Ash stirred, finally completing his lugubrious walk to his bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind him, Ash leaned against it. His wet eyes rose and scanned the ceiling, and his hand stroked over Pikachu's back again and again. Throwing his head back, he clunked it lightly yet miserably against the door. Slowly, his legs slid out from underneath him, and he sank to the floor.

He curled up right there, squeezing Pikachu to his chest. He curled his body up, bringing his legs in and his knees up to his chin. Pikachu was wedged somewhere in the middle, clutched desperately in his trainer's shaking arms like a plush toy. A heavy, heartbroken sob escaped Ash's throat loudly, and his face cringed miserably. The effect of his mother's words worsened by the second, and gradually Ash began to loathe himself.

* * *

Ash remained on the floor for a good half-hour before a light knock came upon his door. He tensed up, a chill running through his body. He recognized the knock of his mother immediately, and with a small sniffle, he spoke.

"What?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"I'm going to work," Delia answered from behind the closed door. "I'll be home later this afternoon. Bye."

She left after that. Ash could hear her walking down the hallway, and then trotting down the stairs and out the door, which slammed soundly behind her. At that was that. No _"See ya later, honey,"_ no _"Good-bye, Ash, I love you, give me a kiss,"_ or any of the frequent phrases that always seemed to accompany Delia's leaving. None of them. It made Ash feel even colder, and he withdrew more tightly, biting his tongue in response to his emotional pain.

He had never expected his mother to act this way. He could tell she was clearly upset the previous night, but he didn't know it was _this_ serious. She was honest-to-God mad at him, a situation alone that made Ash feel horrible. She may not have ranted and raved like Jay had done, but she was just as disappointed and frustrated with him.

Stopping for a moment at the thought of Jay, Ash lifted his head and looked in the direction of Viridian City—not that it did much, but he was inclined to do it. As much as he strove to put it out his mind, he couldn't help thinking about the night before. It troubled him how angry his father was, how for the first time in over three years, Jay succeeded in putting the fear of God into him. His father could do that very well, aside from being the witty, humorous, happy-go-lucky guy Ash knew him as. He trembled as he recalled more of it.

_Maybe I should call him_, Ash thought to himself. _Tell him how sorry I am._

If only it were that easy. There was nothing, of course, stopping Ash from calling his dad—except for fear. But Ash didn't know exactly what that fear was. It was just an itty-bitty yet powerfully tense feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that warned him over and over again: _Don't do it, don't do it!_ Ash couldn't precisely understand why he felt this way so intensely. After all, what could possibly happen? Jay hang up on him? Ash knew he wouldn't do that; Jay wasn't like that. But there was always the possibility of many other unpleasant instances: getting harshly berated once again, or getting promises of punishment when Jay came home, or worse yet, getting the same cold words that Delia had given him. Unfortunately, Jay _could_ be like that. And that was something Ash didn't think he could handle at the moment.

Temporarily pushing that thought to the side, Ash was left in dismay again. He held a now slumbering Pikachu in his arms, conked out from the constant petting and warmth of his trainer's snug hold. It was the only thing making Ash feel decent, not totally over the edge. He still had someone beside him, someone who was on his side. He wasn't completely alone. Or, at least, he didn't think he was.

Brock and Misty kept slinking their way back into Ash's mind.

_Where the hell are they?_ he repeatedly asked himself. There was never an instance like this when his friends went off without him. Out of all the times he needed them, this was the greatest, but instead of endowing him with sympathy and compassion, they were off gallivanting somewhere. Ash couldn't help but put it together with last night, wondering if there was some connection to the fact that he hadn't spoken to them since he blew up at Gary. Could they possibly be just as mad at him?

_Why would they be, you idiot?_ Ash scolded himself, forcing himself to render his thoughts ridiculous. _You're thinking stupid things now, Ashton… Cut it out._

Brock and Misty couldn't be upset with him. They were his best friends in the whole world. They never went against him. Sure, they had found some things he'd done in the past dumb, but they always let him know. They were always there to help him, too—through anything. He didn't think last night was so bad. The thing with his parents—yeah, that was bad. But standing up to Gary and not letting him degrade him? He saw that as an achievement on his part. He imagined his friends would have thought similarly. Misty and Brock weren't fond of Gary, either. So why didn't they defend him then? Was it that perhaps—

_No!_ Ash gritted. _But still, they…._

There were too many questions bouncing around in Ash's head. So many unclear factors, all going to war within his brain.

_Oh man,_ Ash sighed uneasily, his body tensing. He brought his hands up to his face and buried it in them, smearing the tears about. He breathed heavily through his mouth, as his nose was too stuffed from the hours upon hours of crying. Withdrawing himself more, he felt himself shrinking, stiffening as a most wretched sensation suddenly swept through him. It almost crept up on him, taking him by surprise so forcefully that Ash shuddered. Misty and Brock weren't there. His mom was driving his feelings into the dirt. His dad…who knew what his dad felt about him? But he knew it wasn't going to earn him a hug when Jay got home.

_What did I do this time? What did I do to make everyone hate me?_

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	12. Loneliness

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 12

Loneliness

"Yay! Thank goodness!" Misty proclaimed as Brock pushed the front door open. With a crazy laugh, she dashed into the kitchen, placed Togepi on the counter, tore the freezer door open, and threw in the two pints of ice cream she'd been carrying for the past half hour. She closed the door forcefully and leaned against it, laughing heartily.

Brock was smiling widely, his one arm dragging at his side from holding the heavy milk in his hand. Another one was propped in the crook of his elbow. "I told you buying ice cream was a bad idea!" he scolded playfully as he set the milk down on the counter. "Didn't I tell you?"

Misty's laughing calmed to pleasant giggling. "Yeah, but it was fun trip home, wasn't it?"

"No!" Brock shot back, an incredulous grin on his lips. "That was an _awful_ trip home! Why didn't we just get the chips? Chips don't melt!"

Misty started laughing again, clutching the refrigerator to keep from doubling over. After strolling around the small Pallet village and shopping center for a few hours, they had saved the food shopping for the end. It was a very eventful trip home, and a very quick one, also. It had very well been Misty's idea to get the ice cream, claiming that they'd be able to get the snack home in one piece. But as the raging heat wave began to make the boxes a bit mushy, they wound up jogging the rest of the way to get it to safety.

"Well, we're home now, and I think the ice cream is okay," Misty reported. "At least it should be now."

Brock shook his head and put the milk away. "Sure, sure."

They quieted, and Misty cocked her head at the stillness. As her heart calmed from the vigorous laughing and exercise, her mind suddenly averted itself to Ash. When at the store, Misty had hoped he would have been down by then, perhaps eating or watching TV. But he wasn't there.

"Hmmm," she said softly.

"What?" Brock asked, sipping some soda from the can he'd just opened.

Misty looked at him. "Wonder where Ash is?"

Brock made a huge shrug with his eyes and shoulders. "I dunno. Where do you think he is?"

"He couldn't still be in his room!" Misty exclaimed, making a face. It soon turned to one of question, however. "Could he?"

"Beats me," replied Brock, quaffing down the rest of the soda in one gulp. He had craved it the whole blistering way home. "He could have gone out to Professor Oak's or something. I mean, we were gone for a long time. Heh, he's not _that _patient to wait around for us."

Misty pursed her lips and glanced at the ceiling. She was dying to see Ash, and hoped he was still home. She'd worried about him the entire previous night, and now she had found herself worrying in the village. It was odd to be out just with Brock alone, and it wasn't easy for her to forget Ash. She was totally concerned now, hopeful that Ash was feeling better from last night's events.

Misty started out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, but Brock's voice halted her.

"Where you going?"

"To see if Ash is upstairs," Misty replied, swinging around the end of the banister and making her way up the stairs.

"Wait for me," Brock said, beginning to follow her. He was shocked, however, when Misty placed her hand out to stop him.

"No," she decreed gently. "I have this. Just wait down here. If he's there, I'll get him down here. Watch Togepi."

Brock put his hands out in defense. "Okay," he answered, letting out an amused sigh. He didn't know going up to visit Ash was a one-person job, but Misty seemed intent to do it herself. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the kitchen.

Misty ascended up the stairs silently and approached Ash's room just the same. The door was shut, but that didn't mean anything. Occasionally Ash closed his door when he left, but normally it was open. Misty felt a shiver of hope when she saw it was closed, and immediately her thought of Ash being there broadened. She reached out and turned the doorknob.

Misty opened the door swiftly and was met with a loud gasp. Ash's head bolted up and his body flinched as their eyes met, both wide in surprise. He was sitting atop his bed, fully dressed, with Pikachu curled up in his lap. He looked utterly startled, and quickly Misty put on a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Ash, I'm sorry," she laughed softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu greeted Misty happily, yet softly.

Ash's mouth remained opened and his eyes gaped as Misty closed the door quietly behind her. What was she doing here? He excitedly grasped the sides of the Pokémon magazine he'd been reading, watching her smile at him without a word. This was certainly a surprise.

Despite his shocked expression, Misty could instantly detect a variety of emotions splashed throughout Ash's face. It was enough to make her stomach lurch sadly, as she had never been able to pinpoint depression so well in all her life. Ash's eyes, normally bright, glistening, and full of energy, were dull and sullen, and the little bit of red amidst them confirmed they were probably raw. He was slightly pale.

"Ash," she said simply, looking worriedly at him. She tried to recover the smile that she had on moments ago, but his frightful look was making it hard to do so. She couldn't help but stare in disbelief at her friend.

"M-misty," Ash nodded, his voice dragged out and miserable. The tension flamed.

He continued to stare vacantly as Misty edged her way closer to the bed. He watched her climb up the ladder and gently seat herself beside him. Ash felt inclined to look down and away, the whole unexpected moment taking hold of him. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, but he didn't know what they meant. He was just too confused, too distraught to fully comprehend anything that was going on.

Misty watched him downheartedly, her eyes drooping at the sight of the downcast boy. Suddenly, the scene became all too familiar. The instant feeling of _dejá vu_ swept through her. This had happened before—very recently before. The wallow and pain that had been present in Ash's cheerless look was the same that was there about two weeks ago, when yet another disrupting issue was enfolding in his life. But Misty had gotten Ash out of that, and she was determined to get him out of this one, too. Whatever that may be.

"Ash?" she asked sweetly, kindness pouring from her lips. She reached out and tenderly shook her friend's shoulder. His gaze was still turned away from her. She could see that he was breathing uneasily. "What's the matter?"

Ash shrugged, which was enough for Misty. She was glad he hadn't hastily refused.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked, her voice still calm and gentle.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ash replied. "I'm fine."

Like Misty was going to believe that. "No, you're not fine," she contradicted gently. "I want to talk to you. Please talk to me."

Finally, Ash obliged and looked at her. Their eyes locked momentarily before he tore his gaze away again, although this time not completely.

"Ash, please tell me you haven't been sulking up here all day," she pleaded.

"No, I haven't," Ash answered dismally, giving her a quick jolt of relief. It was soon crushed, however. "I went to the bathroom, and then I came back."

Misty exhaled uneasily and slumped. Licking her lips, she glanced down and began to absent-mindedly pick at a loose thread on Ash's comforter. How was she going to approach this? She could already tell by his tone that getting his feelings out of him was going to be like pulling teeth. Still, she took a deep breath and resumed.

"Why are you so upset?" she persisted. "I want you to talk about it. I'm here to listen."

"There's nothing to talk about," Ash repeated, this time more firmly.

"Yes, there is! This is about what happened at Gary's, isn't it?"

Ash reached up to rub his eyes agitatedly. "That's part of it," he answered uneasily.

"What's the rest of it?"

"Nothing," Ash shakily answered. Misty tensed as she witnessed Ash's face begin to recoil. There was a lot more to that nothing.

"Yes, there's more," Misty disagreed, watching Ash's face become more strained, as if her persistence stung.

"No, there's not!" he grumbled back.

"Yes, there is!" she replied just as bitterly.

"No, _there's not_!" Ash cried through gritted teeth. Misty flinched in shock as he slammed his fists down heavily in front of him. It was enough to send Pikachu flying off his lap and towards the other end of the bed. Misty withdrew away from him, agape, as she watched Ash's hands fly to his face. His body began to tremble as he fought the tremendous urge to cry, which was not too much of a shock to Misty due to the obviously distraught face he was giving seconds ago. She didn't hesitate in leaning over to him and clutching his arm.

"Ash—"

"You wanna know what happened?" he suddenly blurted out, causing Misty to jump back. He glared horribly at her, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened!" he bawled. Although he sounded incredibly angry, Misty knew that that was hardly the case. "Everything bad that could have happened happened last night, okay?! There, I told you!"

He hung his head and began to cry softly, his hands clutching at his uncombed hair. At that moment, the strongest feeling of concern invaded Misty's body, and she found herself involuntarily approaching him again. She reached her arm around his shoulders and brought Ash closer to her, rubbing his opposite arm sensitively.

Lowering her head down to his, she spoke softly into his ear. "Tell me what happened, Ash. Other than Gary's."

Ash lifted his head slightly. Other than Gary's? How did Misty know something happened other than Gary's? Then again, how apparent was it? He had had dozens of fights with Gary in the past couple years, but they were never enough to make him confine himself in the room. _Duh_. How much more obvious could he possibly make it? But it didn't matter now. Misty implored to know, but Ash wasn't so sure if he felt comfortable relaying his night of misery to her. After all, wasn't this the girl who had abandoned him last night, left him alone to fend for himself? Now here she was, back from her mysterious absence and desiring an explanation.

Why was it suddenly, however, that he was began telling his tale? Ash could only wonder as his longing to vent and be heard, regardless of who was before him, overtook his underlying caution.

"I shouldn't have come home last night, Misty," he said with garbled words. She was silent as she waited for him to continue. He did, tears beginning to drip from his eyes as he told his story.

"You were right. I should have been strong like you told me to and stayed at Gary's house last night. It was a mistake to come home. Oh God, _why did I come home_?!"

Listening to Ash wail dreadfully, Misty winced. She had heard this story already, but now it was an entirely different view. A view she so longed to hear.

"What happened when you came home?"

"My parents…" Ash started, his voice muddled from his restive crying, "my parents…they—they were here." He didn't know how to say what was coming to his head at that moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to describe what he had seen in its entirety. It was disturbing enough to realize what his parents had been doing when he'd burst through the door. The image of his topless mother alone made his stomach wrench apprehensively. How was he going to convey this without embarrassment?

"Mom and Dad were having a nice time here," Ash put together, satisfied with his vague, yet satisfying description. His crying tottered with every word, making it hard for Misty to decipher his speaking at times. "B-but I didn't know that! I came into the h-house, and…and, oh man! They were so mad! I haven't seen them so mad at me in a long time! M-my dad…my dad, he…he was yelling at m-m-me so loud! An-and he…I—I was afraid he was going to hit me, Misty. He-e-e was _so_ mad..."

Misty couldn't help but feel the urge to cry herself. Her mouth curved unwillingly as the tears came to her eyes. She listened attentively and openly as Ash poured out his sorrowful story, one that had quite a bit more power than what Delia had related. She rubbed Ash's arm as he cried more, biting her lip as she dealt with what he was telling her. It was so understandable now why he was moping. He had absolutely every right in the world.

"And then Mom…" Ash continued, bringing his hand up to smear the tears away from his eyes. "Sh-she wasn't doing anything! She was just letting Dad yell at me—she wasn't going to stop him from doing anything else, I knew it! So I ran upstairs and I locked myself in here because I was s-scared. An—and I thought that she would understand, that she would _finally_ know what I really feel about Gary, and how she f-forced us to go there, but she doesn't. She…she told me this morning that what I did was horrible, and I t-tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen to me…"

"Oh, Ash," Misty sighed dolefully. "Aww, I'm sorry this happened. I really am."

Ash nodded, but that didn't heal anything. However, he found that letting this all out had made him feel considerably better. It was relief, actually, to tell someone else what happened, how he was feeling. No one else was allowing him to do that. He was the villain; he was the one to suffer. But why? Why did he have to? How come no one was helping him? How come nobody…how come nobody _cared_?

"They hate me," Ash admitted unexpectedly, causing Misty's eyes to open wide.

"What?" she gasped, disbelief clear in her high-pitched tone.

"My parents," Ash clarified, flicking his red, wet eyes at her. "My parents hate me, Misty."

Misty was shocked. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is," Ash shook his head, sniffling. "They don't love me anymore." He slumped again and shut his eyes fiercely. "All they've been doing lately is pushing me out of their way."

"Oh, Ash," Misty moaned compassionately.

Ash sniffled. "And now they don't even want anything to do with me. I can see it in the way my mom looked at me this morning. Misty, she hates me. And so does Dad."

Misty slouched, reluctantly taking this all in. The way Ash was speaking was tearing her apart, and she didn't no how much longer she could take the anguish.

"In fact," Ash continued, dragging his words, "I…I don't think anyone cares about me anymore." He tensed as he said this, hesitantly wanting to say it. The fact that Misty and Brock had neither come to see nor speak to him till now still hung in his mind. He couldn't help but convey what was he was feeling, as implausible as it was. His voice lowered dismally. "All anybody's been doing to me lately is hurting me. No one loves me."

Misty was at a loss for words as he said this. Her jaw dropped and tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart sank. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. _No one_ care about Ash? The way the words had been uttered so sadly alone was enough to give her a shiver of appall.

"I care about you," she said quickly, feeling the words inadvertently slip through her lips. Her stomach took a maddening leap as they did, and her hand squeezed Ash's arm just a bit more firmly.

Swallowing his tears away, Ash nodded. He was not looking at her and his miserable posture still remained. "Thanks, Misty," he said, his voice forlorn and glum. It still held a touch of appreciation, though. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Misty bit her lip, feeling her palms become sweaty. This wasn't coming out that way she wanted it to, so she spoke again. "N-no, Ash. I mean… I care about you…a lot."

She held her breath and watched as Ash continued to look down at his folded hands. Moments later, however, he lifted his head and looked apathetically at her. Two tears streamed down her face at that exact second, and she slowly lifted her lips into a soft smile.

"Please…please don't think that nobody likes you, because…b-because I do," she managed to say. She shuddered as a chill ran up her spine. She wondered if it was from the crying or from the ghastly look that had crept to Ash's pale face. Her voice lowered to an inaudible, timid level. "I like you a lot."

_Oh my _God, Misty braced herself, hoping that the heat she was feeling in her face wasn't showing_. What did I just say?_

Ash stared at her for quite a few seconds, his eyes burrowing deep into hers. His expression was nearly emotionless, confusing Misty as to whether or not he had realized what she had told him. Or if he knew how much was hidden within those words.

Feeling his own nerves tighten in inexplicable apprehension, Ash moved his head away slightly and looked across his room. He didn't know why, but what Misty had just said struck something within him. He found his body becoming slightly warm and jumpy all the same. Suddenly, her eyes on him became oddly uncomfortable, and in the next moment, he felt as though he didn't want her there any longer. Involuntarily, more tension seized his muscles, making his heart race uncontrollably.

But he couldn't keep his eyes away from Misty. They seemed to dash over to her without his consent. She was still gazing at him, but now she herself looked troubled. Unexpectedly, she shifted, bringing her folded legs out from underneath her, and she started climbing off the bed. Nervousness had invaded her.

_Gotta go, gotta go… _"Um…I—I'm going to go back downstairs," she said, her uneasy breathing surfacing in her voice. Ash's eyes never left her. His mouth was still open slightly. He watched as Misty began to fiddle with her bangs, twirling them around with her finger. "A-are you going to, uh, come down soon, Ash?"

Ash's mouth moved, but nothing came out at first, until he forced it to. "I don't know," he answered. "Maybe later, okay? I really don't want to do anything right now but be here." _What's happening?_

Misty nodded, smiling softly. "Okay," she answered. She started towards the door, let out a small, shaky sigh, and turned back to Ash.

"Please try to come down soon?" she said with a bit of interrogation in her voice. Ash shrugged and nodded. She turned away again, but decided against leaving once more.

"And Ash?" He raised his eyebrows in reply.

A pause and a smile. "Please don't be sad anymore," Misty said quietly. "You have me. If you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?"

"Oh, okay. Th-thanks, Misty."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said suddenly, hopping off Ash's bed and joining Misty. Being by the side of his downcast, discouraged trainer all throughout the day was beginning to get to his tensed limbs. He needed to get out, to walk. Plus, he hadn't eaten in hours, and as he threw his glassy eyes up at Misty, she realized instantly of his hunger.

"I'll feed Pikachu," she offered, and Ash half-smiled.

"'Kay," he said. "Thanks."

Pikachu chirped a gentle good-bye to Ash and followed Misty out. She closed the door behind her and headed downstairs. Her racing heart sped up even more, and she clutched at it as she made her way down the stairs. The combination of seeing Ash so depressed and her being as open as she could ever be to him did not settle calmly within her. Biting her lip, she hoped that she had made some sort of difference, hoped that he didn't feel completely alone. He wasn't alone. And she was always going to make sure of that.

Meanwhile, in his room, Ash gaped at the closed door. His lips were becoming dry from being open so long.

Something new had entered the picture now. Misty's soft face was etched in his memory, bringing to him a new sensation. For the first time that day, he had felt his sadness, his pain, his loneliness melt away. All in an instant. The way she had been holding him, bringing him closer towards her. It had felt…good. Her words, as gentle and sweet as she had let them be, were digging their way through him, creating a weird, yet pleasant, presence in himself. But what exactly was that?

Oddly, it was enough to make Ash shudder neurotically. At the same time, he found it an odd sensation, as well, one that he couldn't seem to certify. One that made his mind boggle and his thoughts swirl together.

Gulping soundly, Ash's shaky eyes glanced at his nightstand clock. He quivered as he learned the time, discovering that in a mere few hours, his parents would be coming home. In a split second, his nervousness skyrocketed, and mixed together with his other chaotic thoughts, took full hold of him.

_Three hours_, Ash thought. He shut his eyes pitifully and leaned against the hard wall. It was tough against his spine, but somehow all physical pain became irrelevant.

His parents had been leaving him out of everything previously, and that was when they _didn't_ hate him. How much were they going to ignore him _now_? Was he actually going to exist to them anymore? Well, sure he would…for a short while after they would come home. Enough time for him to receive his belated, painful sentence and harsh reprimand, both of which Ash knew Jay wasn't going to go easy on him. But after that was over, what next? Ash could only miserably imagine.

Perhaps his parents would go out to eat every night, or go to the store every weekend, and leave him home, all alone. Or it could possibly go even further than what Ash expected. Maybe they'd even go on a trip, or their second honeymoon; travel back to Bermuda, where they'd gone the first time. Would Ash go on this trip? Would he ever get to see Bermuda? Probably not.

But all Ash could focus mainly on was their attitude. Were they going to keep acting cold towards him? Would he ever see his mom's joyous smile, or hear his dad's bubbly laugh anymore? Sure…but not for him.

_What am I going to do?_ Ash thought despairingly. He already knew the answer to the question, though: nothing. Nothing could be done. He couldn't go back in time, erase the past. He had created a problem, and now he had to deal with it. At that moment, Ash just wished he could escape from it all—get away from his unwanted and lonely future. Be away from everything and everyone.

All of a sudden, Ash perked. _Escape._ Sitting upright, the word filled him with a whole new feeling of hope, of entice. The outside world was beckoning, proclaiming its freedom, its protection. Glancing out the window, Ash became edgy. He gripped hard at his sheets and licked his lips, feeling himself nearly jumping out of his skin.

_I don't want to be here anymore, _he told himself, as he felt a new insight coming on. _Why_ am_ I here? Nobody wants me anyway! _

He hopped off the bed, his tears slowly beginning to subside. He was focusing on something new now. He yanked his bag off the ground, just hoping that he had enough clothes in it from when he'd repacked a few days ago. Walking over to his dresser, two by two he snapped his Pokéballs onto his belt. Grabbing the brand new sweatshirt that Delia had given him, he stuffed it into the bag, zipped it closed, and threw it over his shoulder.

_I don't want any of you anymore. I don't _need_ any of you. All I need is my Pokémon, and my badges. That's…that's all I need. _

It was for the best. All he was going to do at home now was suffer, and he didn't need that. Didn't need to deal with his dad's anger, didn't need to deal with his mom's cold shoulder, didn't need to deal with that bastard Gary, and didn't need to deal…with Misty. Or Brock, for that matter—his two friends recognized for dragging him, sometimes physically, out of his depression. They weren't doing it now. It was all pain, and he couldn't take it anymore. Either they hated him or they didn't care. Well, Ash didn't care anymore, either. All he needed in life was his Pokémon journey. And nothing more.

Before exiting his room, his eyes suddenly caught sight of something upon his dresser. It made him halt in his tracks as he stared upon it momentarily. It was flat and shiny, catching his attention immediately. He knew what it was. Reaching over, he clutched the object in his hands, took a look at it, and scowled, proceeding to dump it in the trash can right below. Who cared if it was his mom's? If it was his, his mom wouldn't have cared, so why should _he_? Besides, he never wanted to see that CD again. He never wanted to hear that song again. It was a mistake, all a mistake. None of this would have happened if he hadn't done something about it in the first place. He should have left it alone. His life had been fine. His relationship with his mother had been picture-perfect, with his dad—a bit distant, but nothing compared to this. He had tried to make it better, tried to mend something that turned out would have been better if left alone. It was a mistake. Ash regretfully wished it weren't.

Sniffling hard, he left the room quietly, sneaking through the hallway and down the stairs. He slowed as he reached the bottom, looking around cautiously. Misty and Brock weren't there. Neither was Pikachu. As much as Ash wanted it, desired it, he couldn't take Pikachu. Truth of the matter, as soon as Pikachu realized Ash was leaving unobtrusively, minus his two best friends and without his family's knowledge, he would have refused and probably blew the whole thing. That was a risk he couldn't take. It pained him, but it needed to be done.

Ash, continuing to be as silent as he could, reached the landing and walked softly to the kitchen. Throwing his head around the corner, he could see Misty and Brock seated on the front patio, Pikachu and Togepi right next to them. Their backs were turned, and Ash shivered at the threat of being spotted. Quickly, he rushed to the refrigerator and tore it open, grabbing what he could find: fruit, cans of soda, Tupperware containers of leftover dinners.

He closed the fridge and his bag, and looked back at the patio. They had still not noticed him. Thank goodness.

_Bye, guys_, he bid them farewell in his mind. _Bye Pikachu. I'll be back soon…I hope. Don't wait up for me. _

With one last sad glance, Ash turned and carefully opened the back door, slipping out into the late afternoon sun. Met by the view of curving green mountains and wide-openness, Ash began to jog, gradually building up speed until he was running. And for the first time in a while, he finally felt free.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	13. Runaway

**Fractured Stars**

_By Spruceton Spook_

Part 13

Runaway

"Misty, this is ridiculous," Brock mumbled, scuffing his feet along the lawn. Both he and Misty watched as he did this. "We should get Ash down. It's not healthy for him to be up there all day long."

Misty glumly sighed. "I know," she replied. "But he's really shaken up right now. I'm serious, he's way worse than he was two weeks ago. He's totally messed up."

Brock threw a glance at the late afternoon sky. It had been such a lovely day, and it was a shame Ash had missed all of it, especially when he didn't have to. "Didn't you talk to him?"

_Heh, yeah_, Misty almost laughed out loud. She rolled her eyes, turning her head slightly away from Brock as she did so. She'd talk to Ash all right…only now she hoped she hadn't scared him half to death. "Of course I did. Oh God, Brock, he told me such a different story than what his mom told us."

"I take it his was a lot worse?" Brock assumed.

Misty reached down and stroked the tip of Togepi's front spike, smiling slightly as she listened to her baby trill with delight. She nodded. "He had a rough night," she put it bluntly.

Neither of them said much for the next few seconds, until Brock broke the silence.

"So that's why he's been up there all day long?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell him we could do something to cheer him up?"

"I don't think he can be cheered up right now," Misty answered drearily. "He…" She trailed off.

"He what?" Brock looked at her with interest, his eyebrow cocked.

"He told me before that he thinks nobody likes him."

Brock made an absurd face, shrugging incredulously. "Wh-what? Oh c'mon, Misty, I hope you told him that's not true!"

Misty nodded. "I tried, Brock." _I really tried_. "But Ash seems so dead-set about it right now. He's totally convinced his parents hate his guts."

"W-why?!" Brock cried. "His parents are just mad at him, that's all! It'll blow over soon!"

Misty rested her face depressingly in her palm, gently running her fingers through her bangs. "I know, but Ash doesn't think so. I tried to tell him that, too, but he's so sure of it. His dad, especially. I think Ash is terrified of him."

Brock shook his head again, not grasping what the big deal was. He should have gone up to see Ash along with Misty. He would have gotten him to come down. None of this moping mumbo-jumbo stuff. He'd been crestfallen like this many times, but he had always done something to get himself out of it. That's all that Ash needed—just a boost to get his spirits up again, to build his confidence. There was nothing deadly to worry about, and he wished Ash knew that.

"So, how long is he gonna be up there?" Brock asked, getting up from the patio to stretch.

"I dunno," Misty shrugged. "He said he doesn't want to do anything."

"Has he eaten?" questioned Brock worriedly.

"I don't think so," Misty responded mutely.

That was when Brock flinched and threw his fists down. Misty looked at him oddly. "No, that's insane! I'm getting him down right now!"

Misty jumped up and stopped him. "No, Brock, just leave him alone! He's just gonna refuse. It's no use."

Brock motioned angrily up at the second floor. "Then you go up again, Misty! C'mon, get him down here! He's gonna starve himself and that's not right!"

Misty shivered as Brock said this, clutching her fists tightly. She gulped softly and gazed into Brock's hard eyes, ones that were full of concern for his friend.

_See…Ash?_ Misty though apprehensively. _Now?_

All of a sudden, Brock was giving her a strange look. She returned it. "What?"

"You just turned really pale, Misty," Brock said in astonishment and fear. "Are you okay?"

Taking hold of herself after a brief second, Misty scratched the back of her head. "What? Y-yeah, of course I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?" Brock smiled softly at her.

"Yes!" Misty groaned insistently. _No…. _

"Misty, I think we should get Ash."

Misty tensed again. "N-no, Brock, no. I already talked to him. I don't think we're going to be able to change his mind. Trust me, I've gone through these little phases myself, and I never let anyone drag me out of them. You have to deal with it yourself."

"But it's stupid!" Brock cried.

"I know," Misty agreed, wishing herself that Ash was here and smiling like he normally would be doing. She missed that the most: seeing Ash's bright smile. He was always such a happy, energetic kid. Being in these depressive moods was enough to bring her down, as well. "Look, Mrs. Ketchum is going to be home soon. She'll try to get him out. I don't know how Ash is going to react to that, so just, for now, I think we should let him be."

Brock shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled around in small circles for a moment. A car whizzed by, which they both watched roam out of sight before speaking again.

"Okay," Brock said softly. He looked at her and gave her a gentle, yet gloomy grin. "So, you wanna take a walk? There's nothing much else to do."

Misty chuckled softly. "Haven't we walked enough today?"

"Hasn't Ash moped enough today?"

"Mmm. Let's go."

An hour later, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi returned from their little walk. None of them talked most of the time. They had mainly gone off into their own separate worlds, taking in the beautiful landscapes and the peaceful sounds of Pallet Town. It was such a relaxing, wondrous late afternoon, the kind that made you want to be part of nature yourself and bask in all of earth's gifts.

Misty had half-expected Ash to be outside when they returned, but sadly he was not. Her heart immediately sank again, as she thought of all that Ash was missing on this nice day. They could had done so many things. They could have gone off to spend the day at Professor Oak's with Tracey, walked to town, battle, or even gone to the hideout again. Even _that_ she would have done! She just wished Ash was there. Granted, she loved being with Brock, but it still wasn't the same. There was always that space, that missing link that failed to entirely tie her and Brock together.

They were barely home for half an hour before Delia arrived. She greeted them with a warm smile as she entered the house, and Pikachu ran up excitedly to welcome her. No talking went on for a moment, as Delia simply cradled Pikachu in her arms, stroking the soft electric mouse's chin, while Misty and Brock stared contentedly off into space. The same thing was all on their minds, but no one wanted to make it public just yet.

Sighing, Delia let Pikachu softly down, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Where's Ash?" she finally asked, praying she wasn't going to receive the answer she didn't want. She hoped that Misty or Brock would tell her that Ash was out in the backyard, or at Professor Oak's, or even in the bathroom. She didn't mind, just as long as they didn't give her the one answer she dreaded.

Misty was the brave one to respond. "He's still in his room."

She watched despondently as Delia groaned and winced. "Oh, I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

"I wish I didn't have to say it, either," Misty said, feeling for her.

Delia looked at her drearily. "Has he been up there all day?"

"From what he told me, yes," Misty replied.

"You've seen him?"

Misty nodded slowly. "He didn't really want to do anything but be in there," she told his distraught mother. "He was very upset. I mean, he was crying and everything."

Delia had her mouth open, ready to speak again that she couldn't believe it, when the conversation was suddenly interrupted by the door opening. Jay came in slowly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Hey, kiddies," he smiled to Brock and Misty, then going over to give his wife a peck on the lips. "How's everything?"

When no one answered, his look became puzzled. He witnessed everyone's gaze fall to the floor and their faces droop morosely. Delia's was the one he was most frightened about, as her expression clearly illustrated sheer anxiety.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice brewing with concern. The following seemed to inadvertently come out of his mouth, as if the connection was suddenly all too clear. "Where's Ash?"

Delia sighed unhappily. "Up in his room. Misty and Brock tell me he's been there all day."

"_All day_?" Jay's eyes rose in disbelief.

Misty nodded and spoke, grabbing Jay's attention. "I tried to coax him down, but he wouldn't. Said he didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't even want to come down to eat something."

Delia suddenly became pale. "He hasn't even eaten?!"

Misty shrank back, shaking her head almost reluctantly. That was the clincher for Delia.

"Oh dear," she groaned, immediately spinning on her heels and heading up the stairs. "That's it, no more of this!" she grumbled as the other three watched her disappear to the second floor.

Delia thumped up the stairs noisily, not entirely out of fear now, but out of irritation. It was one thing for her son to be in a mood, but for him not to eat was unacceptable.

"Okay, Ash, that's enough!" she proclaimed firmly as she reached the landing, turning in the direction of Ash's room. His door was closed, and she knocked hard on it before taking the privilege of letting herself in. It was not locked.

"C'mon! Out now!" she ordered, opening the door in a whoosh. Her eyes went directly to the bed, where she instinctively thought he may be, but found the space vacant.

Her face crumpled with shock as she scanned around the room. "Ash?" she asked, her voice high in worry. "Ash, are you here?"

A pang of confusion and fear hit her when she realized the room was empty, and without hesitation, she left and went to her bedroom. Ash wasn't there, either.

"Ash?" she squeaked nervously, still searching about the small second floor. "Ash, sweetheart, where are you?"

No reply. She knew then that Ash was not upstairs, and an immediate sense of panic overtook her. Uneasily, Delia raced down the staircase to be met by the stares of the others. Their faces dropped when they saw her frantic expression.

"Ash isn't upstairs!" Delia cried, both out of surprise and contradiction.

Misty's heart started to race. "What do you mean he's not upstairs?"

Brock looked just as alarmed. "But I don't think he's down here!"

"Yeah!" Misty agreed fanatically. Her eyes wide with frenzy, she jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Brock and I have been sitting here for a while. We would've known!"

Delia began to pull at her hair. "It's okay, it's all right," she said, trying to calm her shaky voice. "He's got to be around here somewhere!"

As if on cue, they all jumped into action, taking different rooms throughout the tiny house in search of Ash. Jay followed Misty, Brock, and Pikachu outside, where they made complete trips around the house and yard. Ash was nowhere in sight. A sinking feeling crept into their stomachs as the situation became too puzzling. Ash was not in the house, nor in the yard. Misty and Brock muttered to themselves the whole time, wondering where in the world their troubled friend had gone off to.

Delia came out, breathing hard. "Is he here?"

The three shook their heads, and Delia became restless again.

"When was the last time you guys saw him?" Jay asked, fearing the sudden dread that had befallen his wife. With Ash's horrible fit still fresh in his memory, he himself trembled.

"I d-dunno," Misty stammered, swallowing hard in between sentences. "Maybe an hour, two hours ago."

"Did he say anything about going anywhere?" Jay's voice was edgy, as if he almost demanded the answer. "Did he mention anything?"

Misty became fidgety now as all the questioning was put on her. It didn't combine well with her own nervousness, that which was steadily increasing in her.

"No!" she replied. "He…he told me that he didn't want to do anything but be in his room! He didn't say anything about going somewhere!"

"Was that it?" Delia cried.

Misty couldn't get Ash's tearful breakdown out of her head. It was all starting to unwittingly fuse together, and her blood rushed as it did so. Ash disappearing suddenly after he had acted that way was not right. She couldn't help it as her eyes began to flood.

"No," she answered, and Delia became even whiter. She took a deep, restless breath. "He…I don't know if this means anything…but b-before he told me that he thinks nobody cares about him anymore."

The looks on Jay and Delia's faces were not unexpected to Misty, as their jaws nearly dropped to the ground.

"What?!" Delia exclaimed, nearly leaping out of her skin. Jay held her arm tightly.

"He said that?" he asked incredulously.

Misty nodded, sniffling back some tears. Every muscle in her body tightened. "In—in fact, he told me…he told me that he thinks you guys hate him," she added tensely, looking almost sheepishly at Jay and Delia.

The shocked looks on their faces told all. Misty and Brock withdrew as they watched Delia's mouth drop even more as she turned strenuously to Jay.

"Oh God, Jay, what did we do?" Delia asked her husband frenetically. "How could he feel this way?"

Jay gently held her, giving her a soft face. "Shhhh, hush," he tried to calm her. "It's okay."

Tears finally started to glisten Delia's eyes. "But…but…I didn't know he'd take it this hard! How could he think that?! It's _not_ okay!"

Jay fell into silence, somberly staring down at the ground.

"But that doesn't have to mean anything, right?" Brock asked, trying hard to bring some sort of hope into the swiftly down-spiraling case. "He—he could have gone for a walk or something, couldn't he?"

Her face strewn with hysteria, Delia suddenly bolted to the house. "He might be at Professor Oak's! I'm gonna call right now!"

As she ran into the house, the oncoming tears started to reveal themselves through her voice. Misty, Brock, and Jay ran after her, watching her desperately try to compose herself as she spoke to Professor Oak, begging him to tell her that Ash was with him, only to receive the opposite response. Delia could barely even tell the professor what was wrong as she quickly got off the line to call other neighbors. Even in the end, she rung Gary's house, not ignoring the tiny bit of hope that maybe, somehow he was possibly there. But no luck.

She broke down as soon as she got off the phone, burying her face in her hands. Jay rushed to comfort her, silently staring at the ceiling as she timorously wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Where is he, Jay?" she blubbered, clutching him tightly. Jay rubbed her sides softly. "Where is he?!"

"It's okay, baby," he tried to calm her, desperately wondering at the same time where Ash could have possibly gone so suspiciously. He pulled her softly away from him and gazed gently into her eyes. "He's around somewhere. We'll find him."

Delia sniffed. "It's because of last night, Jay!" she shouted, shaking her head viciously. "It's because we were so hard on him last night! Oh, why did we do that? How could we do that to him?" She began to cry even more loudly.

Jay didn't respond, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say. He looked away, as he felt mostly, if not entirely, responsible for this. It ate at him as he thought of how he had acted, how he had mercilessly blasted his son. He didn't know how to answer the question of what they had done to Ash, as Delia was asking, but he certainly knew what _he_ had done. He had petrified him, and in that moment, he didn't blame Ash for wanting to flee.

All day at work the incident had not escaped his mind. It had even been affecting his work, as he could not concentrate on anything but his son's violent episode. So many times he felt inclined to call Ash, to talk to him carefully and apologetically, but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. The more Jay thought of how he conducted himself that night, the more he regretted it. He was truly sorry for how the night enfolded, the image of Ash's considerably troubled face haunting him throughout the day. He hadn't meant to be that loud, that angry. After thinking about it, he realized that by no means had Ash deserved to be screamed at, and he certainly wouldn't have deserved to be punished, which Jay was thankful he hadn't been able to carry out.

As much as it was a surprise that Ash was gone, it wasn't. He knew his son was very sensitive, and with the dispute between them left dangerously hanging and unfinished, it was understandable that Ash might have retreated temporarily. But he couldn't help but tremble as what Misty had said seeped unwillingly into him. Ash thought he hated him? How could he think something like that?

"We didn't do anything to him," Jay finally said, sighing shamefully. Delia looked questioningly at him. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did."

Delia shook her head. "No, Jay, it's not just your fault! I shouldn't have sent him to Gary's. That was such an awful mistake!"

Jay was quick to object, but Delia went on. "And to top it all off, I had a word with him this morning," she informed Jay, hanging her head. She coughed back another sob. "A word I _shouldn't_ have had with him."

Jay's mouth fell open, but he didn't pursue Delia for an explanation. With the way she was speaking, he could figure it out for himself what she may have done. If he was correct in his assumption, then it was all starting to come together. What Misty was saying didn't sound so absurd, after all.

Delia moaned, throwing a worried glance out the window. Her eyes suddenly became frightfully wide and anxious. "You…you don't think he went back on his Pokémon journey, do you?"

That's when Misty and Brock shuddered, being brought out of their quietness abruptly.

"No, Ash wouldn't have done that!" Misty interjected, her eyes darting furiously. She felt her heart take a panicky leap as this new supposition came into being.

"He wouldn't just go like that!" Brock agreed. He felt Pikachu, who was seated on his shoulder, recoil. "He wouldn't have left Pikachu behind, that's for sure!"

Misty nodded energetically, but this clarification still didn't settle Delia's nerves—or hers for that matter. It only made them worse.

"Then where did he go?" Delia asked desperately. She began to softly cry again. "Where'd my baby go?"

Jay couldn't take her crying anymore. He couldn't take more of _any_ of this. And all the loose ends that Ash was leaving were making this more and more of a mystery, and more reason for him to shudder. He kept looking out the window, feeling the urge to go out and find his son grow steadily. Exhaling resolutely, he knew what he needed to do.

Delicately, Jay bent down to give Delia a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "I'm going out to look for him," he announced, tugging his tie loose.

Delia's face lifted. "Huh? You are?" she asked, her voice rising. "Wh-where are you going to go?"

Jay threw the tie on the couch and ran a hand through his ruffled black hair. "I don't know," he replied. "But if Misty says she saw him recently, he couldn't have gone far. I'll find him."

Suddenly, Misty leapt on him, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. He gaped down into the girl's deep blue eyes, filled with both worry and demand. "Let me come with you, Mr. Ketchum!" she pleaded and insisted at the same time, tugging at his shirt. "I want to help you find him!"

"Me, too!" Brock joined in.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried excitedly. The Pokémon's fur bristled with distress.

Gently taking hold of Misty's hand, Jay clasped it warmly and securely in his own. "No," he answered softly, giving her a small smile. "You two stay here, okay? I'm gonna—I _have_ to do this myself."

He released it, and Misty brought her hand in, blinking hard. Jay watched her as she looked down, pools of tears forming in her eyes. She looked worriedly at him, biting her lip.

"Please find him," she begged, trying so hard to fight the tears.

_My God, she must really care about him_, Jay thought, mentally shaking his head. With a gentle smile, he nodded.

"Don't worry, I will," he said tenderly, feeling a wave of complacency wash through him as Misty's face lightened. She reached up to wipe her tears away, praying that Jay would bring Ash home. He just _needed_ to.

Before leaving, Jay turned to Delia, who was cloistered as she stood, her face pale and sullen with fret.

"I'll bring him home, Del," he promised, rubbing her arms robustly. "Don't worry, honey. Okay?"

Swallowing hard, Delia managed to nod. "I need him home to me, Jay," she whimpered. "It's going to be dark soon."

"I know," Jay replied, lovingly pinching her chin. "Besides, I think I might know where he is."

Delia's head shot up suddenly, and her face brightened hopefully. "You do?" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

Jay sensitively restrained her, unable to hold his smile back. "I—I _might_," he clarified safely, holding his hand out. He couldn't help but feel relieved to see Delia get a jolt of faith in her. She needed it.

"I'm not sure, but I might," he reiterated. Delia's smile faded, but she still looked somewhat better. Waving lightly to the three concerned people he was leaving behind, he opened the door, and, still clad in his work clothes and good shoes, set out to find his son.

The sun was setting swiftly as he stopped in the front yard, looking up and down the road repeatedly. He was true in what he had said to Delia: he did have an inkling as to where Ash was, but he was still not entirely sure. If Ash was, in fact, returning to his journey (which he didn't rule out completely), he would have gone downhill, to his right. But that was just one option of many. Ash could have gone anywhere.

Except he wasn't sure why this feeling that he couldn't seem to get rid of was so strong. He almost felt like he was being lured by a magnet, his head directed uphill. Almost involuntarily, he began to trek that way, walking rather briskly. He didn't even think about taking the car—it wouldn't be able to access his anticipated destination. The evening would soon approach, turning even more quickly into night, and Jay feared he would not have enough time. He needed the light now to help him, to guide his way. And if Ash was where he believed, it would not be an easy place to locate in the dark. Or a place where he wanted his boy at night, either.

He was practically jogging now, feeling his legs burn uncomfortably from lack of exercise. But it hardly phased him…his certainty was driving him now. The further down the road he traveled, the closer he came to his destination, the more confident he felt.

_Please be there_, he implored mentally of his son. _Oh Ash, buddy, please be there…please be there for Daddy…_

As Jay jogged on, the tears he had fought so forcefully while at home were beginning to show themselves. He had held them in so as not to scare Delia and the kids, but now as he was nearing where he firmly hoped Ash was, the situation was getting to him. He reached up and brushed them away, bearing the cramps in his sides as he continued on.

"Please be there, please be there," he spoke out loud, looking up at the sky pleadingly. "Oh God, please let him be there. Please let me find my boy."

The grass was high now along the road, and Jay perked. Looking yonder, the small patch of forest brought a relieved smile to his face. He was finally there. The jogging turned quickly into a sprint as Jay tore through the field, huffing and puffing to grant oxygen to his lungs.

"Oh Ash, you gotta be here," he said to the woods, a sight that was all too familiar to him. He could almost feel his certitude broaden as he approached his son's hideaway, the one place he would have never second-guessed he'd find Ash years back. Even though he had been detached from him for three years, there were some things he knew too well of him. And this was one of them.

Jay cringed as a branch stabbed him near the entry of the alcove of trees and bushes. Same old hideaway. He never had any clue why Ash was so drawn to the place, but if it made him happy, he wasn't going to question it. There had been many times when he was there, either being dragged by Ash or to go to fetch him. Getting tangled once again in the bushes brought back a powerful rush of memories.

The lighting went down considerably as he entered the woods, and he squinted to try to make out any sign of Ash. The setting sun cast a few patches of brightness here and there, but it didn't help much.

"Ash?!" he called out. He pushed himself further in until he reached a small clearing, most likely part of the trail. "Are you in here?"

No reply. That didn't stop him, however. Jay made his way slowly and alertly through the hideaway. He could hear the soft trickle of the stream and the light breezes through the leaves, but that was it. He was cautious, as he remembered the sneaky pits of slosh that were associated with the hideaway, looking down ever so often where he stepped.

"Ash?" he shouted again, starting to dejectedly feel that he had come to the wrong place. That was until he caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped abruptly, turning instantly to what he had detected, ready to be disappointed that it was simply something like a blowing plant. But instead, a short, thankful gasp escaped his mouth. A smile quickly came to his face, one of pure happiness, but at the same time, pleasant shock.

There on a large rock Ash sat, withdrawn, his eyes cast down at the stream in front of him and his face sagging.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

_Hey everyone! I just wanna thank everybody out there who's been reading my fic and giving me such lovely reviews. You don't know the smiles they put on my face! They make my day! You guys are great! A million whoah-ohs go out to all of ya! Spook_


	14. The Talk

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook_

Part 14

The Talk

Ash was seated on the huge rock that had rested in those woods since forever, his knees brought up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them. His backpack was flung haphazardly against the trees surrounding him, and an open container that appeared to have held leftover pizza was beside it. Eyes down and partially closed almost as if he were falling asleep, his head rested dejectedly on his knees, facing away from his dad.

The smile on Jay's face softened to a mild, coquettish grin, staring admiringly at his heartsick little boy. His heart pounded excitedly, overjoyed that he had found him. He didn't cease thanking God over and over in his head. Slowly, he strolled over to Ash, noticing that he was making no acknowledgment of it. Not knowing if Ash had heard him, however, he was very cautious about it, being loud enough to catch his attention but not enough to scare him.

"Hi, Ash," Jay greeted, his voice full of friendliness and pep. He put a wide smile on his face, making sure that Ash would see it when he faced him.

But Ash didn't turn around. He lifted his head slightly from its hanging position, but it never turned. Jay's smile faded at this, and he edged closer to him.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, dismayed again that Ash didn't seem like he wanted to pay any attention to his new visitor. He witnessed Ash just pull his knees closer to him, leaning more forward to further ball himself up.

Jay still continued to smile and sighed. "I know how much you liked coming here. Guess you still do, huh?"

Ash responded by taking a deep, sound breath, but nothing else. It almost seemed as if he didn't even know Jay was there speaking to him. It was like he was in his own world, shutting out his locale and connections. But Jay obviously knew this wasn't the case, and running a hand through his hair nervously for about the hundredth time that night, he let out a soft chuckle.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" he asked, his persistence to get some sort of reply from his son growing stronger. "Hmmm?"

Hardly wanting to answer, Ash bit his lip and concentrated on the rushing stream before him, watching the small twigs and leaves float turbulently down it. At that moment, he wished he could drift away with them, escape this awkward scene. What was _he_ doing here? How did he find him? Ash silently cursed himself and his bad fortune, wondering why he hadn't gone further like he'd planned. However, he had somehow been restrained to his hideaway, and for a while, he had felt safe there. But once again he had made the wrong decision, the recurring theme in his recent life.

_Go away_, he ordered his father in his mind, figuring it was the only thing to do now. He hoped that by turning his head away and ignoring him he would be able to state his demand without saying a word. _Leave me alone._

Jay wasn't satisfied with Ash's snubby attitude, but that wasn't going to drive him away. As he looked down at his son, he couldn't help but feel incredibly sad for him. All at once, he wanted to apologize, wanted to show Ash that he wasn't mad anymore, and that he wanted him home, but he hindered from doing so. He knew Ash too well, and he needed to approach it in a more patient way.

Grinning softly, Jay went to sit beside Ash on the rock. He groaned playfully as he lowered himself, sighing in relief once he was down. Slapping his knees contentedly, he looked at Ash. He hadn't seen it, but Ash had somehow tilted himself away, maneuvering his feet to the other side and away from his dad.

_Oh Ash_, Jay thought despondently. But that was not what he was going to show, and in an instant, he put his cheery mood back in action. Glancing up at the darkening sky and taking in the harmonious chirping of crickets, he smiled.

"Nice night out tonight, isn't it?" he asked, nodding. He threw a quick glance at Ash. He was not looking at him. Drumming his fingers on the rock, he continued. "Listen to those crickets! The sound of summer. Summer's great, huh? The nights are so lively and warm. It must be nice sitting out here."

Ash wished he could curl himself up even more. All this friendly talk was making him sick to his stomach. It had been the same thing Gary pulled, trying to amend the destruction he had created. But just like Gary, Ash knew that it would end in destruction again, following the same pattern. He wasn't going to be led by it. He didn't want anything to do with it.

_He'll go away eventually_, Ash told himself. _Just keep ignoring him…he'll—he'll realize he's not wanted…_

"I…I thought that I would come home tonight and we could have a nice cookout," Jay said, still continuing to lighten the desolate mood. "I had a taste for some juicy shell steak. Wish I coulda made it, but how could I without you, Ash? I know how much you love it and all."

At that, he gave his son a gentle nudge, hoping to stimulate him slightly. Unfortunately, Ash responded by recoiling severely from his touch, still without eye-contact. His troubled father sighed again, this time silently and sadly. He couldn't tell what Ash was displaying more—fear or bitterness. How was he going to do this? How was he going to fix what he had done?

He knew then that the small-talk was not going to work. He was dealing with something much more serious, something that needed to be approached in a more thoughtful way. Something that needed to be approached…directly.

Bracing himself, Jay spoke softly and came right out with it. "Why did you run away, Ash?"

Ash flinched at this, not expecting to hear it put that way. As much as he resented it, he still couldn't stop the involuntary reaction. He knew he ran away, but he didn't want to think of it that way. Running away was for kids. He was simply…retreating. Yes. That's the word he liked.

Jay saw this counteraction, and he slumped, reaching out to put his hand on his son's shoulder. He felt Ash tense, but there was no draw back this time. Ash reluctantly accepted it, but his head was still stubbornly turned away.

"Hmm?" Jay implored, beginning to rub Ash's shoulder. "Why'd you run away, buddy?"

_Buddy… _Ash took a deep breath, but nothing else. The emotion that he wasn't welcoming moments ago was taking hold of him differently now. The overwhelming and sincere sensitivity in his father's voice was slowly finding its way into his sore psyche. Or maybe it was just because of Jay tenderly massaging his shoulder.

"You know, Ash, it…it's okay," Jay said, shrugging. "I don't mind that you ran away."

_Huh?_ Ash thought.

"Seriously," his dad continued, sounding like he was really okay with the whole thing. He squeezed his shoulder the whole time. "I'm just curious why you did. Just tell me, and I'll leave you alone, 'kay? You can run away after that."

_I'm not going to talk_, Ash thought obstinately. _That's not going to work on me._

"What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue?" Ash groaned as he realized Jay wasn't going to give up. "Just let me know why. Honestly, Ash, I have nothing against you running away. I just wanna know."

Ash was getting sick of this "running away" business, so much so that he actually forced himself to talk. Rigidly, he turned and set his narrowed, clearly distressed eyes on Jay.

"What makes you think I ran away?" he asked so bitterly that his dad drew back, both out of shock that he finally got an answer from Ash and from the cold in his son's voice. He shrunk away even more as Ash's face scrunched to a sassy look. "Why didn't you just think I went back on my Pokémon journey?"

Jay pulled his hand away from Ash's shoulder and placed it in his lap. He looked down, then managed a small smile.

"Because I know," Jay replied calmly and confidently. "I know you love to travel, and I know you love your Pokémon, but I also know you enough that you wouldn't just pick up and leave like that. No matter how mad or scared you may be."

Ash shook his head away unbendingly.

"Besides, I know you can't be away from Pikachu for long." He gave Ash a sly smirk.

Ash scowled, reluctantly accepting the truthful fact that his father related. Other than his friends and family, Ash couldn't get Pikachu off his mind for one second. In that short hour he'd been away from home, the empty feeling of not having Pikachu by his side was the one thing that was making him weary. He almost shuddered as the bite of the truth cascaded through him.

"Damn," he mumbled, feeling his defense slipping.

Jay smiled. "C'mon, Ash, why'd you run away? You can tell me."

Ash didn't answer, but Jay could see that his face was softening. It wasn't as grave as it had been.

Jay chuckled, glancing up at the sky. "I remember the last time you ran away," he recalled whimsically. "You were about seven, and you broke the garbage disposal when you tried to make a whirlpool for your action figures, and they got sucked into it. Remember that?"

Ash recoiled, and Jay's eyes widened. He was getting to him.

"Please tell me you didn't do something like that again," Jay begged, nudging Ash again with a wink.

"No," Ash murmured after a few seconds.

"Then why?" Jay asked. "You must have a reason."

Ash balled his fists and swallowed hard. "I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, Ash," said Jay, looking down. He groaned considerately. "Is it because I yelled at you last night? Did you think I'd still be mad at you when I came home? Were you afraid?"

Tensing, Ash lied as he shook his head. The bringing up of that ordeal once again struck him uncomfortably. Every answer to those questions was yes, but he couldn't bring himself to say so.

"Well…then is it because of what happened at Gary's?"

Again, Ash shook his head, bunching up his face as his eyes began to sting with tears. These were the reasons—not the big one, but nonetheless, those were the reasons. Unbeknownst to him, Jay noticed Ash's expression change, and he nodded.

"Those _are _the reasons," Jay said matter-of-factly. He was gentle in his speaking, being sure not to harm but to heal. He needed to, not only for Ash, but for himself. He was going to get him to talk, to show him that he was here to help. "I know they are."

"No, they're not," Ash grumbled under his breath. He was now biting down hard on his whitened bottom lip, shaking his head viciously.

Jay sighed. "Yes, they are." He brought his feet up onto the rock just as Ash was doing, and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Ash…it's okay. You can talk to me. I'm not mad anymore. In fact, I should've never _been_ mad. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. That was stupid of me. I feel so bad that I did that."

Ash reached up to brush away some tears so that Jay wouldn't see. He didn't want to show his dad that he was weakening. At the same time, however, his trapped feelings were brutally fighting to get out from where Ash had stuffed them.

"I thought about you today at work," Jay proceeded. "About how I should've listened to you. I didn't think twice about what you might have been going through. I…I sometimes have a bad temper, you know that, Ash, and I get impatient often. You caught me at a very…odd time, and I wasn't in my right mind. I'm sorry."

Ash found himself fighting to keep his eyes away from Jay. After all, these were the words he had prayed to hear, the ones that he thought he'd _never_ hear. All he expected out of Jay was simply a continuation of last night—worsened, scarier, and more fatal—the exact opposite of what was happening now. Here Jay was, speaking in his favor, giving Ash his apology first. Part of him couldn't grasp it as truth.

Jay was quiet for a moment. "You wanna talk about what happened at Gary's?"

Ash shook his head and sniffed. The crying was difficult to hold back now, but he was still fighting it.

Jay's face lightened. "I know you want to, Ash. C'mon, kiddo, talk to me. I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Ash said, his voice peeking almost into a whimper.

"That's not true," Jay said. "You can't fool me. Come on, you're crying. Tell me what's the matter."

"No!" Ash cried, catching his breath as a sob crept up it. "I'm not crying."

"Please," Jay pleaded now, grabbing hold of his boy's arm tenderly. "I'm here to help you. You're worrying me, son! Why are you here? Why did you run away? Is it me? Is it Gary? Ash, you've gotta help me out here!"

Ash coughed and wiped his cheeks as streams of tears leaked from his eyes. His dad's pressuring was beginning to control him, reaching in and grabbing everything he was hiding, as reluctant as it was. "I can't," he cried. "I…it—it's not them, I mean, it's not _just_ them…"

"What is it?" Jay persisted. Ash could hear the sympathy in his voice, the demand out of pure worry. It was almost like Jay was panicking, yearning to help. It softened Ash so much, and he could feel his feelings coming out of him like a burst of water.

Ash shot a petulant glare at his father, his eyes narrowed with tears. "Why do you and Mom hate me?" he barked, his face constricting into sobs right after. His hands flew to his face and he buried it in them. His crying, though fierce on Ash's part, was frail and subdued, just the tottered wailing of an upset, scared little boy.

Jay's jaw dropped as the incredulous statement blurted from his son's mouth. Even though he'd known about this via Misty, it was still such a shock to hear it come from Ash.

"Ash!" he gasped. "That's not true!"

Ash shook his head fiercely, his face wrinkled in grief. "Yes it is! You and Mom…you hate me, I know it!"

"But," Jay cried, struggling with what to say, tears of his own glistening his eyes. "How—what made you think that?"

Ash wiped roughly at his stinging, wet face. "Because you do," he answered. He coughed and sniffled. "I…I came home because I wanted to be with you guys, and I thought that you'd want to have me there, b-but you don't!"

"Ash, no—"

"All you've been doing to going places and doing things, and you keep leaving me out!" Ash wailed, ringing Jay's ears. "I—I w-wanted to be with you, and do those things too, because I missed you _so_ much, but all you and Mom want to do is do things by yourselves! I wanted to do Pokémon stuff with you, and a-all you tell me is that you don't have time! And…and then you send me off to Gary's! Oh my God, Dad, that was the worst thing _ever_, and I told you that I didn't want to go, that I knew it wasn't going to work, but you guys made me go anyway and it was _awful_!"

Jay listened attentively and kept silent as Ash poured out his sorrowful story, finding it so regrettably unbelievable, but at the same time, true. Only he didn't realize the magnitude of it. Hearing all of this made his jaw drop even further, and he gave his son his full focus.

"That's it. Tell me more," Jay encouraged him sympathetically.

"And Gary…he—he was…the other day, when you and Mama were getting the divorce, he told me…he told m-me that people were talking about you guys and me, and he started insulting you and telling me that because of you guys separating, that's all people would associate me with! I c-couldn't take it anymore because he was just so mean that day and I didn't want to see him ever again, and I don't know why I didn't tell you all this, but I knew it wouldn't matter! I knew it was going to be bad, and it was. All Gary was doing was pretending to be sorry, and I know he wasn't… Then he started blaming me for all the things we used to do, and I—I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't be in his house anymore, an-and I came home, and then…and then…"

Despite all the anger that Ash was letting loose, he didn't reject his father's hand as it reached up and ran through his hair. His eyes lifted to meet Jay's, which were wide and blazing, full of concern and feeling. He hiccupped softly as Jay's hand lowered to wipe more tears off Ash's face, stroking his skin softly. Ash relaxed slightly as he did this, unable to contain how consoling it felt. The tender, amiable smile Jay was giving him brought a comforting feeling to his heaving body, and he shivered once considerably.

"Oh, Ash," Jay said, his hand falling from his face to Ash's shoulder, which he shook sensitively. "You poor guy."

Ash's face bunched up again. "Why…w-why don't you like me anymore? Why don't you want me around?"

"Oh God, please don't think that way," Jay immediately replied, taking hold of him firmly. "Listen to me. You know that I love you. So does Mommy."

Ash shook his head. "You don't seem to. All you kept doing was pushing me out of the way," he squeaked.

Jay sighed, watching his son's eyes well up again as he coughed up a sob. "We weren't pushing you out of the way, Ash. It's just that…well, with me and your mom back together, we've just wanted to spend some time together lately. It's hard to get back into a relationship, especially one that's been put on hold for so long. But at the same time, it's exciting, you know what I mean?"

Looking down, Ash nodded.

"Me and Mommy—we haven't had much time to ourselves in a while. I work a lot, and we still need time to mend things, to get back to the way our life used to be. A lot has changed since three years ago—I've changed, she's changed, _you've_ changed. It's a big adjustment, and unfortunately, it's not an easy one. I need times and places for certain things, because I can't do everything at once. Don't think that I don't want to spend time with you, Ash, because God, I crave it. I would love to be with you all the time and do things, you know that. It's just…everything's a little jumbled right now."

Ash was still looking down when Jay finished. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was silent, taking in all that his dad was telling him. Jay was watching him, stroking his arm at the same time, waiting for a response from him.

"Hey," he said, placing his finger under Ash's chin to tilt his head up. Ash allowed it, and Jay smiled widely when their eyes met. "I'm serious. I don't know why you'd think Mom and I don't love you. That's not true, and it never will be. You're the greatest kid in the world, ya know that? You never cease to amaze me what the things you do and accomplish, and how everyday you're just growing up more and more. Don't think that all disappears when I yell at you, Ash, or when I spend time with Mommy and not you. The same goes for her, too. We love you more than anything. You and Mom—you guys are my whole life. I don't know what I'd do without either one of you."

Ash breathed hard as this seeped into him. It was all such a change to him, such a shock. He stared at his dad, feeling an overwhelming of emotion skyrocket in him. Without hesitation, he suddenly leapt on Jay, embracing him in a tight hug. He calmed as he felt Jay's arms sweep around him, holding him closely. Ash buried his face in his dad's warm shirt.

"Thanks, Dad," Ash cried fervently.

Jay rubbed Ash's back as his son cried, unable to have been more relieved, wanting to cry himself. Ever so carefully, he pulled his son onto his lap.

"C'mere, you," he said, hoisting Ash's weight with his knee. He was a bit heavier than when he had last held him, which Jay couldn't even recall. Ash melted into his lap and reclined on his chest, his feet dangling off the ground, prevented from slipping off by his dad's firm hold. Ash just loosened, taking a deep breath. His crying was diminishing, but his emotions were still strong.

"Shhh," Jay soothed, bringing Ash's head over to kiss it. He felt Ash grab at his arms, which were wrapped around his stomach, and clutch them tightly. For a few minutes, no words passed between either of them, as Ash's tears lightened and their thoughts collected.

Ash licked at his chapped lips, and rested his head back on Jay's shoulder. He couldn't believe this sudden turn of events, that he was comfortably embracing the one person he had feared so much the previous night. It never ceased to amaze him how radically his dad's emotions and actions could sway. It seemed almost surreal, actually, bringing new thoughts and recollections to Ash's perception. Of all the traits his father possessed, Ash realized that forgiveness had always been one of his strongest. He bit his tongue softly and took a deep breath.

"Dad?" he said, breaking the peaceful silence that had engulfed them.

"What?"

Ash swallowed, closing his eyes. "Last night…when I told you that I hated you, I didn't mean that. I—I don't hate you."

Jay chuckled gently. "Oh, I know, Ash. I know. We both said some strong stuff last night."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"No, Dad," Ash clarified. "I mean, I'm sorry about _all_ of last night. You know, for coming home and all? I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, kid," Jay laughed, patting his son's stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you didn't want to go to Gary's house. And I'm sorry I threatened you and scared you so much."

Ash nodded quietly, resting his head back down on Jay's shoulder again. "It's okay. That's the past now."

"I won't ever make you go to Gary's again," Jay promised, placing a hand on his heart.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Jay responded by giving him a tight, loving hug. Ash hugged his arms back, as it was the only part of his dad that he could grab. Shutting his eyes blissfully, Ash sighed, taking in the enjoyment of the moment. He opened them up soon after, focusing them up at the sky. It had darkened greatly since he'd been there, and the first speckle of stars brightened the sky. Ash gazed admiringly at the expansive universe, not knowing that at the same time, Jay was doing the exact thing.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Jay asked, fascination brewing in his voice.

Beaming at the sparkling sky, Ash sighed in agreement. "Yeah."

"The stars are something, aren't they?" Jay continued. "Just look at how clearly you can see them!"

"I know. You can hardly see them in Viridian City with all the buildings and stuff."

"Mmm," Jay agreed.

Ash slightly startled as his dad's arm suddenly outstretched and his finger pointed out at the sky. Instinctively, he followed it with his eyes.

"Look," Jay whispered into Ash's ear. "You can see Mars tonight, even."

Ash's eyes widened excitedly. "Really? Where?"

Jay beamed, darting his eyes between the tiny red spot in the sky and his son's rapturous face. "Up there. Follow my finger, Ash. See it now?"

After searching for a second, Ash's eyes caught sight of the vibrant planet, and his face brightened. He'd never seen Mars before. "Oh, wow!" he marveled. "Cool!"

"Isn't it?" Jay laughed, a wave of happiness flowing through him. He embraced Ash tenderly. "Knew you'd like that."

"Sometimes," Ash recalled with a smile, "when I'm on my journey, I look up at the stars, and I wonder if you and Mom might be looking at the same stars. Somehow, it makes me feel connected to you guys, even though I might be miles away."

Jay nodded. "That's a nice thing to think about."

"I feel lonely for you guys a lot," Ash lamented. "But when I do that, I don't feel lonely anymore. It almost feels like you see me, and that you're with me."

Jay's face sagged, and he took a deep breath. His body reclining depressively, he clutched his son. "Ash…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Ash took his eyes away from the sky, and tilted his head to look up at Jay. He squinted confusingly. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

Jay looked down at him, reaching up to play gently with Ash's hair. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you for all those years. I should've been."

Ash frowned, glancing away. "It's okay, Dad. I…I know that you couldn't—it was hard."

Sadly, Jay shook his head. "No, Ash, that was no excuse for me. Just because of what was going on between your mother and me, that was no reason for me to separate myself from you. I feel so horrible about it."

Feeling his father's grip on him tighten, Ash blinked long and hard.

"To think of all I missed," Jay deplored. "I mean…just…sometimes I can't believe that I wasn't even there for you on the day you set out for your journey."

"But…you called me the night before," Ash replied, hoping to somehow lift his dad's spirits.

"But that's not all," Jay sighed. "I…I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for being away from you for so long."

Ash smiled softly, and maneuvered himself around to wrap his arms around Jay. "It's okay, Dad. I love you."

Relieved, Jay hugged back. "Thanks, buddy. I love you, too."

The hug was prolonged. The night had fully arrived, but the shine of the moon cast enough light into the secluded hideaway for them to faintly see each other's faces. Their eyes were very much adjusted to the night, as well, but it didn't matter much as they closed slowly, relaxing in the emotional moment.

Gently, Ash moved himself around again so that he was seated on his dad's lap, as it felt a lot better. His eyes opened again, but they weren't looking at anything in particular. He was lost in thought, preoccupied by the scene and the mood.

He paused a moment before he spoke. "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" Jay grunted, his eyes still shut.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, squirt."

Ash giggled lightly.

"What is it, son?"

Playing with his fingers absentmindedly, the smile on Ash's face faded apprehensively, replaced by a frown of concentration. "Why'd you do it?"

Jay's eyes opened, and he looked oddly down at his son's puff of black hair. "Do what?" he asked, not quite catching his inquisition.

Ash braced. "Y-you know. _It_."

He could feel Jay lurch after that. Indeed, his dad had caught the question this time, and the reality of it captured him unexpectedly. Jay sat up and was faced by his son's curious gaze, his intent regard. He tilted his head carefully and stared into Ash's eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean, Ash?" he asked, but the look on Ash's face answered the question promptly.

Ash simply looked at him, feeling a little timid himself. He didn't know exactly where that had come up, but he couldn't fight it as it came out of his mouth. It had always been a question on his mind, one his mother would never extend on, one that had been an everlasting mystery. Although it was never on Ash's to-do list, he wondering if one day he'd be able to ask Jay, to find out what had ultimately sparked it.

Jay was clearly in shock. "I—I, um," he stuttered. Quickly, he realized his reaction, and collected himself. He took a deep breath and stared at his son, preparing to deal with something that he had foreseen for a long time. He just never expected Ash to pop it so suddenly.

"I…I thought you…you knew about that, Ash," he said gently, grinning nervously.

Ash shrugged, cowering timidly. "Well, I do…a little," he replied. His voice was trembling softly. True, he did know the situation, the little of it that he had gotten out of Delia, and the trivial knowledge of it he had developed on his own. But the story was still a mystery to him, and Jay's view on it was something he'd never heard.

"But," he continued, "I just wanted to know w-why you would want to do something like that." His shaky eyes sank deeply into Jay's. "That—that's the only thing I don't understand."

Jay sighed deeply, reaching up to push some of the loose hair out of his face. His forehead suddenly became sweaty—a cold, sticky sweat. He felt Ash's eyes on him, yearning for an explanation. An explanation he deserved.

"Why would you want to have sex with another woman?" This question made Jay cringe. It was a painful, awkward one to hear from Ash. His eyes finally, reluctantly, lowered, meeting with his son's. He took in the sight of Ash's inquisitive, curious gaze, the look of just a confused boy, barely yet the age of twelve. "Didn't…didn't you love Mom?"

"Oh, Ash, of course I did," Jay responded sadly yet hastily.

Ash looked down. "Then why?"

Jay took a heavy, sound breath, readying himself for the explanation. He was undoubtedly nervous about it, but he knew he needed to tell Ash. And no fluffing it up, either. After all that Ash had been through and all that he done for him and Delia, he was entitled to know exactly what happened.

"All right," Jay said. "I'm going to tell you what happened, Ash, because you should know." Ash looked at him attentively.

"You know that many times I told you that I didn't mean to do what I did," Jay started. Ash nodded. "I know it's hard to believe that something like that can be done unwillingly, but it's true. I didn't mean to do it, and yet…it was all my fault."

"How?" Ash asked, becoming confused. "What happened?"

Jay was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "A few years back, it was my ninth year at EnergyOne. For a while before that, I was waiting for a promotion. I was promised one again and again, but I never got it.

"So one Friday, I heard this rumor that my boss was going to promote me and I was going to get this huge raise, but I didn't believe it. After all, I had been waiting and waiting for one, and it never happened. Well, turns out, it wasn't a rumor. It was true, and I got word of it towards the end of the day."

Ash smiled weakly. "I remember when you called Mom that day," he recounted. "She was so excited. She told me that you were getting more money and stuff."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I was excited, too. Oh God, it was great! Anyway, to celebrate my new raise, my friends told me that they were going to treat me to a couple drinks after work. So I called Mommy and told her that I was just going to be home a little later that night, and she was okay with it."

He paused for a moment and put his head down. Ash was silent, and patiently waited for him to go on. Already, he felt bad for Jay, as it appeared he was not too happy about reciting his destructive tale. The memories of that night were instantly flying to his head, how Delia had told him that his dad was going to be home a little later that evening, and that things were looking really good. Ash had been excited, not knowing exactly what that had meant, but it sounded great. His mom had been in full-blown high spirits and cheery as ever, and for him, it was likewise, not knowing that the day would take such a tremendous turn for the worst.

"After work, I went with a few of my friends to this local pub in Viridian City," Jay proceeded, bringing Ash out of his thoughts. "Oh man, it was like Mardi Gras that night! I swear, those guys most have spent their entire paycheck on all the pitchers of beer and stuff that they had coming to the table. It was a lot of fun, and it was all for me, and while my friend had chosen to be the designated driver and promised me a ride home, I…well, I drank a lot."

Ash raised his eyebrows slightly at that. Jay glanced glumly at him and then back at his lap again. Sighing, he went on.

"That was my mistake, Ash. Even though I wasn't going to be driving, I still should have stopped myself after a few beers. I really should have, but…but I didn't. And that wasn't all. After the beer, my friend started ordering me some liquor, and I don't know what got into me, but I was downing one drink after another. Don't think I was alone, though, because they all were drinking, too, and we were just having such a good time. I couldn't have been more excited and happier that night."

At that moment, Ash was bouncing lightly up and down, as Jay's knee began to twitch nervously. It was almost like the pony-rides he used to do with Ash when he was the tiniest baby, but none of the jovial aspects were in it tonight. It was out of pure anxiety. Ash tensed up instantaneously, as the story he knew barely about was beginning to broaden, reaching new heights. The simple fact that Jay had liked another girl, as Delia had relayed to him, was now expanding into something much deeper.

"Th-that's all I remember up to," Jay mumbled, his voice shaky. "After a while, when you drink too much, everything becomes a blur. You…you don't remember what you did, or where you were, and sometimes, you might have done things that—that you didn't recall…or never knew at all. Or that you didn't mean to do."

His glistening eyes went to Ash's, and he watched his son draw back uneasily from his obviously distraught expression. He swallowed hard.

"Drinking more than I should have was my irresponsible action, Ash," he said. "That's what I did wrong, what I _willingly _did wrong, and what I can no doubt be blamed for. Because that was my decision, and it was a bad one…and I paid for it." His tone had become so trembly that Ash shivered.

"I must…I must have just been so drunk that…when I finally awoke some time later, I was a lot more sober, but it all felt like a dream. Just…I just wished that it was a dream. I woke up, Ash, and—and I was in bed with this girl…a girl I remembered just talking with at the pub. She was asleep next to me, and…and we weren't wearing anything. But that didn't matter one way or another, Ash, because I knew right then and there that—that I had done…it…"

He took a deep, fidgety breath. "I didn't know where I was or even how I got there, but when I looked at that clock beside her bed…oh God, Ash, when I saw that it was one in the morning, and I had promised your mom I'd be home the latest at nine that night, my whole world crumbled. That was it, and I knew it. I knew I had screwed up big time."

Ash blinked back tears, reaching around to grasp his father in a hug. Jay hugged back tightly, biting his tongue to hold back his own tears.

"I got out of there as quickly as I could and called a cab to take me home. I was crying the whole way, because I was so scared. I knew this was it already. I knew I was in trouble. I felt so horrible. I wanted to die. All I could think of was how you and your mom must have been worrying, what was going on at home. I was relieved that you were in bed when I got home, that you…that you didn't have to hear what was going on."

Ash braced as Jay said this. He had heard all. It was his parents' talking that had awoken him that dismal night, and although it was difficult for him to know what the situation was, Ash could easily remember how frightened he was.

"But…didn't you tell Mom this story?" Ash asked, already assuming of course that Jay did so.

Jay nodded. "I did, Ash, but it didn't make a difference. Whether or not I had chosen to sleep with this girl, it was still all because of my drinking. It was my fault, if you look at it that way. This would have never happened if I had gone home to celebrate with you guys, which is what I should've done. I should've been with you and Mommy."

"Oh," Ash murmured.

"Your mom did listen to my story, but she was too hurt by it. She did the right thing, Ash. I don't blame her for her decision, and I don't want you to feel mad towards her because of it. She had every right in the world to stop speaking to me, and unfortunately, I couldn't sway her. I tried, Ash, oh God, I tried with every ounce of hope I had to apologize. She knew I didn't mean to do it, but nonetheless I still had _done_ it, and that was all she could take. I'm just so sorry that you had to be caught in the middle. You suffered the most, and that wasn't right."

Suddenly, Jay turned Ash around so that he was smiling into his son's face. Ash managed to smile back, wondering why Jay's mood had changed.

"That's why, Ash, I can't believe what you did for me," he whispered. "What you did for your mom and me was the greatest thing you've ever done. I can't believe you pulled that off!"

Ash laughed. "Neither can I," he admitted.

Jay reached up to stroke his face. "Ash, playing that song that night and doing all that other stuff…you—you saved my marriage, buddy. I don't know what goes on in that little scheming head of yours, but ya did good! All I needed was for your mom to listen with her heart to what I had to say, so that I could tell her how sorry I was and how much I love her. Because I do love her—I've loved her since the moment I saw her, and I never _will_ stop loving her. I gave into that divorce because I felt there was no hope, and yet, you showed me—and her—that there was."

Ash was blushing now, looking away embarrassingly. He reached up to scratch behind his head, not knowing exactly how he should respond.

"And that's why," Jay continued, making Ash somewhat relieved, "I don't want you to ever, _ever_, think that Mom and I don't love you. How can we not, Ash? You did the most amazing thing I've ever seen, and I adore you for that. You're my boy, and I love you."

There was no stopping Ash's tears this time. Only now, they were tears of happiness, of blissful emotion. "I love you, too, Dad!" he cried, hugging him once again. "I don't care what you did in the past, it doesn't matter! You're home now, and that's all that matters to me. And that you and Ma are back together again."

"I know," Jay replied joyfully, grasping his son. He was so happy that Ash was okay with the story, for he feared how he'd react. And it hadn't been as hard to tell as he had imagined. It was out and done now, and Ash knew, and all was relatively well. But most importantly, he had his son in his arms, and pretty soon, he was going to take him home.

In fact, home sounded particularly good now. With the night settling, the hideaway that his son loved so much was becoming a bit spooky. Jay knew Delia was worried, and he needed to get Ash home as soon as possible. Gently, he tugged Ash away from him.

"I think we should be getting home now, boy," he laughed softly.

Ash looked down momentarily, the smile on his lips fading. "Mom's probably so mad at me," he sighed.

Jay couldn't stop his laugh. "No, Ash, no! Heh, your mom is worried sick about you! She wants you home so bad. She's crying right now, she's so upset!"

It was a relief for Ash to hear that, and he grinned. Even though it was short and direct, he believed it. Delia was evidently over her coldness, and that was pure rapture for him.

"Misty and Brock are worried about you, too," Jay informed. Ash glanced at him. "_Misty's_ even crying."

Ash's eyes suddenly widened. "Sh-she is?" he gasped, feeling a chill run through him as he instantly recalled their odd encounter earlier that afternoon.

Jay nodded. "She wanted to come with me. Begged me! In fact, I could have sworn that she was a lot more upset than your mother was!"

All of a sudden, to Ash's shock, his dad gave him a dubious smirk and a wink, then started laughing. Ash gave him a funny look.

"What?"

Jay shook his head, sighing as his laughter ended. "Nothing, kid. Nothing."

Ash continued to give him the funny look, not quite understanding what Jay was trying to say with his laugh, but the thought passed his mind as he felt himself sliding off his dad's lap. Jay stood, as did Ash, and stretched with a groan.

"Let's get ya home, punk," Jay chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair.

"Okay," Ash replied, blushing from the robust, affectionate action, and rapidly fetched his bag. Jay waited and allowed Ash to come beside him before they started out of the hideaway. As they walked side by side, Ash reached and put his arm around his dad's waist, leaning his head on his side. Jay placed his arm around Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Dad," Ash said quietly.

Jay beamed. "Glad to do it."

Ash sighed contentedly, wondering how, in the course of an hour, he could feel so much better, so much happier, so much loved.

STAY TUNED FOR THE CONCLUSION!

**Happy Holidays everyone!!** I'll be posting the last part the day after Christmas cause you guys are **so **awesome and I know you hate waiting! LOL Thanks for reading my little ficcie! Appreciate it with all my heart!!!! Spook


	15. Jovial Homecoming

**Fractured Stars**

_by Spruceton Spook _

Part 15

Jovial Homecoming

Ash held his backpack closely to his chest as he and Jay halted before the front door, standing in silence. Glancing up into Jay's face, Ash produced a tiny, nervous grin, one which Jay complimented with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Ash," he reassured him.

Ash relaxed his expression. "I'm not worried. I just…heh, didn't expect to be here tonight."

His father nodded, yanking his house keys from out of his pocket. He dangled them in front of Ash's face playfully, flashing his toothy grin.

"Shall we?" he asked, and Ash nodded affirmatively. Deep down, he was thrilled to be home, happy that he wasn't going to spend the night all by himself in the dark, lonely hideaway. A few hours ago, it sounded much better than being in his uncomfortable, frightful home, but now his thoughts were much contrasted.

Jay pushed the door open, ushering Ash through first. Ash flinched as he was instantly met by four pairs of eyes, all directed at him, all full of worry and surprise.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried first, hopping from Misty's lap onto the top of the couch. His face was brightened with a huge smile, and his tail and ears flicked with excitement.

Delia immediately jumped from her seat on the couch, frenetically careening towards her son. "_Ashton Jacey Ketchum!_ Where've you _been_?!" she hollered, crashing into Ash and engulfing him in a fierce hug.

Ash yelped loudly as his mother's grasp knocked the wind out of him, and he coughed to find his breath. "H-hi, Mom," he croaked, squirming slightly.

Misty and Brock rose, watching as Delia clutched her boy, tears in her eyes. A quick look of relief washed over their faces.

"Oh, I was so, so, _so_ worried about you!" Delia continued to cry as she pressed Ash closer to her, cradling his head in her arms. She then abruptly yanked him away and glared at him.

"How could you do that to me? Worrying me sick, you bad boy!" Her face then fell, a compassionate smile swept to her lips, and she drew him in again tenderly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home! I'm never going to let go of you ever, ever again, Ash! I was so scared! Don't ever do that again!"

She proceeded to smother him in kisses, impelling Ash to laugh, gently trying to restrain his mother's warm, soft lips. She did stop, but benevolently embraced him once more.

"I'm sorry, Ma," Ash chuckled, finally wrapping his arms around her. Delia began to sway back and forth, taking Ash along with her.

"Please promise me you'll never do that again!" Delia begged in a whimper. Ash couldn't believe that this was the same person who had crushed his feelings earlier that morning, who had made him feel less than nothing. "Oh, my baby, please don't ever leave me like that ever again! Promise me!"

"I promise," Ash replied emotionally, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you, too, honey!" she said, releasing Ash and wiping some tears off her face. Ash gazed at her admiringly, then startled as he felt a hard tug on his jeans. Looking down, he smiled as his eyes met with those of Pikachu.

"Pika pi! Pika pika!" Pikachu yapped jubilantly. Ash fell to his knees and clasped his Pokémon's face in his hands.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash giggled, Pikachu purring as he began to vigorously rub under his chin. "You missed me? 'Cause I missed you! I'm never going to leave you behind ever again! I promise!"

Pikachu opened his eyes and beamed. "Cha!"

Delia's eyes glistened, lifting them softly to Jay. He was looking down at Ash, also, his face brightened with an overjoyed smile. Somehow he felt his wife's gaze, however, and his eyes rose to meet with hers. With her face recoiled as she was about to cry again, she mouthed him an ardent "thank you," which he responded simply with a loving wink.

Ash laughed, and rose to his feet. As he brought his head up, his eyes caught with none other than Misty's. He froze, his mouth dropping slightly as he took in Misty's face, pale and sullen. Her eyes were a soft shade of pink, and they lifted as Ash's gaze fell upon her. Ever so softly, she smiled wanly.

"Hi, Ash," she said inaudibly, taking the smile away quickly when she noticed that Ash had not stopped staring at her. She was about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Ash strode rapidly over to her, stunning her as he swallowed her in a strong hug.

Misty was taken, but ever so cautiously put her arms around Ash. She and Ash had never hugged this tightly before, and a whole new feeling flew through her. It made her pleasantly warm, and her heart pounded.

A chill ran through her when Ash turned his head towards to face, bringing his mouth up to her ear gently. "Thanks for caring about me, Misty," he whispered fervently. Misty clutched excitedly at Ash's shirt. "I care about you, too."

Misty could not stop her eyes from involuntarily widening, or the flaming blush that streaked her cheeks for that matter. As Ash pulled away from her and smiled, Misty immediately looked down and away, lifting her hand to her face apprehensively to cover her flushed skin.

"Y-you're welcome," she responded, glancing up at him with a docile smile. "I'm glad you're home." Ash smiled pleasingly, then turned to Brock, who was watching the whole thing with a smile that was hard to keep away.

Brock immediately backed up as Ash looked at him, jutting out his hand. "How's about a handshake, instead?" he laughed nervously, but all in good fun.

Ash laughed loudly, and gladly accepted the gesture. The smile that Brock had not seen in days radiated from Ash's face, not one bit of it filled with depression or sadness. His laugh was boisterous and healthy again, the laugh that both he and Misty knew and loved.

Releasing from Brock's friendly handshake, Ash sighed, turning around to see his mother smiling at him. Ash gave her a sincere, bright grin in return, gently sticking his tongue out at her. Delia shook her head.

"You're something," she told him, and he giggled.

"I'm hungwy," Ash squeaked bashfully.

Delia sighed. "Well, that's your own fault! Why didn't you eat all day long?"

Ash shrugged, and Delia's face softened. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make ya something."

Ash bounced over and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

"I'll cook up a nice lasagna, but since you're such a troublemaker, you're getting gruel tonight," she replied, giving him a quick wink and a chuckle.

Ash laughed and nuzzled her in another hug. At that moment, he felt like a million bucks, restraining himself from literally whooping out for joy. The sudden turn of events left him giddy, in a pleasant state of jumpy disbelief. The fact that he was hugging Delia alone sent him a shiver of happiness, completely erasing all that she had said to him earlier that morning. Before, he'd felt forgotten, disliked, and ignored. Now he was the center of attention, creating a stir of relief and happiness from his parents and friends, who were gathering around him with blazing smiles.

Ash lolled in his mother's arms as she began to rock him back and forth. Patting him softly, she pulled him away.

"Why don't you help me make some dinner?" she asked sweetly, grabbing hold of his hat and bonking him lovingly on the head with it.

"Sure!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"And I'm finally going to get out of these work clothes," Jay announced, exasperated. He tsked-tsked and gave Ash a capricious glare. "Can't believe you made me trek to your mucky hideaway in my good Dockers."

Misty gasped. "So that's where you were!" she cried incredulously.

Ash nodded, almost proudly.

"Why didn't we know that?" Misty asked, sounding a bit disappointed as she turned to Brock.

"Hmm, would seem the logical choice now that you think about it," Brock nodded in wonder.

Ash had to laugh. "Guess I fooled you guys good, didn't I?" He turned to Jay and narrowed his eyes impishly at him. "Except you. I can't get away with anything with you, can I?"

Nodding, Jay folded his arms in front of him and gave him a _you-don't-mess-with-me_ look. Ash thrust his nose in the air in snippy rebuttal.

"Heh, I'll see you guys in a minute," Jay said, leaving to change into more comfortable clothes. He stopped suddenly, however, and pointed at Ash with a stern face. "Don't you go running off anywhere while I'm gone, hear me?"

Ash growled at him playfully, and Jay laughed softly. As he left the room, Ash, Misty, and Brock followed Delia into the kitchen, and began to prepare a meal that would produce nothing but delight for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The night deepened and the house became calm, quietness dominating and peace settling in. It had been a long evening. The dinner was done, the dessert had been served, the chores for the night completed. A very anxious, busy day had come to an end, and a good-night's sleep sounded better than anything. 

Delia was thinking just that as she walked through the dim house, running her hands threw her freshly combed hair, and yawning softly. She shuffled her feet towards the living room, feeling her warm bathrobe brush against her legs comfortably and listening to her slippers scratch along the floor.

The living room was dark, lit only by the flickering TV, lowered to such a gentle volume that it could barely be heard at all. A small grin curved to her lips as she spotted her husband's head of floppy hair peaking from over the couch, tilted slightly. Without a peep, Delia walked over, her grin spreading to a much wider smile as she took in the sight before her.

Jay was reclined snugly, his long legs propped up on the coffee table. His arm was wrapped around the sleeping boy whose head was nestled in his lap, his legs curled neatly beside him underneath the warm throw blanket. Ash's fingers were grasping at the blanket and Jay's flannel pants. Jay's eyes were fixed on the TV and the inaudible news program that was flashing before him, absentmindedly running his fingers through his son's wispy black hair.

Her heart melting, Delia made her way carefully around the couch. Jay looked up abruptly, a little startled that she had come so quietly out of nowhere.

"Shhhh," Jay said lightly, pressing a finger to his lips.

She drew back with a smile and nodded, settling her eyes lovingly on Ash.

"He's conked out, isn't he?" Delia whispered with a small chuckle.

Jay nodded, glancing down at Ash. Ash was in a deep slumber, his mouth parted as he breathed deeply and placidly. Brushing his hand against his son's soft face, Jay grinned.

"He's had a big, long day," Jay sighed.

"How long's he been asleep?" asked Delia, kneeling down beside Ash and beginning to stroke his face ever so delicately.

Jay shrugged. "He stayed up for the whole movie, I think. But he was getting real quiet towards the end."

He smiled to himself as he massaged Ash's back, thinking of how his son had come down after supposedly going to bed with Brock and Misty. Jay had been in the middle of watching a movie, and Ash had settled on the couch with him, promising to only be there for a few minutes. But that few minutes had turned into an hour and then more, and pretty soon Jay had felt Ash become droopy beside him, and didn't have the heart to stir him.

"I can't believe he even made it this long," Delia said. "He must've been exhausted."

Jay nodded. "Well, I think he's out for the night now."

Delia chuckled. "Good. He can't go anywhere in his sleep."

Jay responded with a laugh, quieting himself immediately as he realized he was becoming loud. Seeing Ash so peaceful was too good for him, and he by no means wanted to disturb that.

"Hey, Jay?" he heard his wife whisper, and he turned to her. She looked at him thankfully. "Thanks for getting him today."

"Oh, please," Jay replied with a face. "That was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing," Delia contradicted. "Do you know how much that scared me? I mean, normally, when he disappears like this, I just assume he's out training or somewhere, but tonight it was something totally different." She looked down compassionately at her son and continued to caress his face. "After all that happened, I didn't know what to think. Jay, do you realize what it would have been like if you didn't go out to look for him? If you didn't find him? I probably wouldn't have slept."

Jay's face fell. "I know," he said, realizing himself that he would have probably been the same way.

Delia looked up at him again. "I couldn't be more thankful for what you did, Jay. You brought my boy home. And I don't think that's _nothing_, honey."

"Well," Jay said, shrugging. "It was easy. He's not very good at running away. We're fortunate, Del."

"Thank goodness for that," Delia replied, rolling her eyes and chuckling. She got up from her squatting position and planted a quick kiss on Jay's forehead.

"Thank you," she said one final time, a chirrup of melodious gratitude among her otherwise soft tone. She gestured to Ash with a quick throw of her head. "Guess we should wake him up and get him up to bed, huh?"

Jay narrowed his eyes incredulously, yet sensitively, at her. "Are you kidding? He's asleep. I'm not gonna wake him up. I got it."

Ever so cautiously, Jay lifted Ash's head off his lap and held it in his hands as he slid himself off the couch. Placing it carefully back down, Jay slipped his hands underneath his son's body and picked him up, wincing as he lifted Ash into his arms.

Delia shook her head. "Not so light anymore, is he?" she smirked.

Jay was still scowling, but he was laughing at the same time. He hoisted Ash again to get better support, feeling his slumbering son's head subconsciously rest on his shoulder and burrow into his neck. Jay had to grip onto him with both hands, which trembled under the strain.

"Don't kill yourself, please," Delia sighed.

"I can handle him," Jay groaned, stumbling around the couch to head towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Delia called out after him, jumping over. He pulled on his arms and lifted herself on her toes to kiss Ash's cheek. Then, with a cocked eye and a suspicious look, she reached up and pulled Ash's lips apart.

"Hmm, wonder if he brushed his teeth," she mumbled.

Jay let out a gasp. "My God, Delia, _you're_ gonna kill me!" he laughed. "Let the poor boy go to sleep! And let me get him there before I break my back."

Delia got down and smiled. "I'm just playing with ya, Jacey."

"Yeah, yeah," Jay replied, scrunching his nose. Ash was becoming more difficult to carry, so without hesitation, he headed towards the stairs once again.

"Jay?"

Jay turned around slowly, tilting his head at his wife. "What is it, baby?"

Delia lifted her head assuredly, giving him an amorous eye. "I'll be waiting for you."

Wrinkling his face in slight confusion, Jay cocked his head. He gave Ash another heave. "Huh?"

Delia's smile just widened, her eyes sparkling.

Jay continued to look bewilderedly at her. A tiny, uncertain grin edged its way to the corner of his mouth.

"Delia? What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice dragged out as he was beginning to pick up on something.

He watched as she waltzed over to him, reaching up to pull his face down so that the kiss would be easier to give. After the release, Jay's eyes were wide with interest.

"Why don't you get precious to bed," Delia suggested, rubbing Ash's arm, "and forget about that nasty couch for tonight? It must be getting hard and really uncomfortable, am I right?"

"Huh?" Jay managed to squeak again. His grin became larger as realization struck him dead-on. "Wh-wha? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Delia responded, continuing to work wonders with her eyes. The flirtatious, giddy gaze she was setting onto Jay was enough to make him hot. Giving him gentle shove, she said, "Besides, I _really_ have to thank you for bringing Ash home."

Jay was left frozen solid, the weight of his sleeping son suddenly disappearing. In fact, he had forgotten for a moment that he was still holding him. Blinking a few times, he was at a loss for words.

Delia recognized his speechlessness, and found it sweetly amusing. "I'm gonna go get ready and meet you in the room. And you'd better hurry," she grumbled affectionately, winking. "'Cause if you make me wait _too_ long, I'm gonna fall asleep. I don't want that to happen…and I'm sure you don't, either."

"O-okay," Jay stuttered, shaking his head. He beamed as his speech and train of thought was restored. "I mean, sure! Okay! Huh…wow."

He turned around quickly and made his way up the stairs, feeling his knees strive. He tried to make the trip less bumpy, but it was difficult now as his wife's alluring offer cascaded through his veins excitedly. He didn't want to wake Ash, either, and forced himself to slow down. However, as his feet reached the upstairs landing, he suddenly felt a small lurch in his arms.

Ash groaned, lifting his head slightly. "Hmm?" he said in a sleepy tone of daze.

"Shhhh," Jay hushed, patting his back. "Go back to sleep, kiddo."

"Daddy? What's happening?" grunted Ash, still in a muddle. He squirmed in Jay's arms, causing his father to chuckle softly.

"Okay, okay," Jay gave in, and placed Ash on his feet. It was relief on his part, as well. Ash wobbled a little, and Jay held his arms out to secure his footing. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, Ash stared at his closed door.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied, placing a loving hand on his head. "I didn't want to wake you, but you're not so easy to carry anymore."

Ash smiled at him, his eyes squinted. "You didn't have to do that, Dad. Why didn't you just give me a whack? That's what Misty does."

Jay laughed as Ash yawned loudly again. "Why don't you go to bed now? You're really tired, and it's late."

"Okay," Ash responded, getting his hair ruffled tenderly by his dad.

"Kiss good-night?" Jay requested, and Ash obliged. Afterwards, Ash turned and opened his door.

"I'll get up tomorrow to say good-bye to you," Ash said, sliding into his room.

Jay nodded. "If you want. I'd like that."

Ash smiled, his droopy eyes fighting him. "Good-night, Dad."

"Night, son," replied Jay. His eyes then widened, and before Ash had a chance to close the door, he quickly blocked it.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love ya, too, Dad. Thanks."

Jay smiled. "Sweet dreams, buddy."

Ash closed the door gently at that, leaving his father standing in the dark hallway. Jay stared at the door for a moment, thinking about the day's events in a swift blur. It was such a surprise to him that everything ended the way it did, quite the contrary of what he'd imagined. He was more than overjoyed that it did, however, that now his boy was home in his bed instead of out in the vast wilderness. Their temporary squabble had been rectified, and kissing Ash a loving good-night rather than maintaining an authoritative stance of discipline he'd go for any day. It was a shame, he lamented, that he needed to be at work the next day. His urge to continue sharing moments with his son, as he had done all that night, was at its peak. He wanted to be with Ash, to show him that he cared for him, that nothing was more important than him, and that he truly had an immovable place in his heart.

With a satisfying sigh and a quick hand through his hair, a small, crafty smile spread to his lips. Bounding excitedly, Jay headed for his bedroom.

* * *

Scratching his head, Ash shuffled over to his bed in the dark. His other hand was outstretched, feeling around precariously for the ladder to his bed. He couldn't wait to get into those warm covers and fall back asleep, finding nothing more satisfying at the moment. 

He found the ladder, and climbed slowly up it, gently brushing his hands along the top to see where Pikachu had plopped down, not wanting to squash him. His fingers tapped part of Pikachu's hard tail, and Ash smiled, working his way onto the bed away from his sleeping Pokémon.

Just as he reached his pillow, however, his ear pricked at the sound of his name.

"Ash?" Misty's voice drifted softly across the room, breaking the silence sharply.

"Huh?" Ash asked, turning his head around and looking out into the darkness. "Misty?"

"Yeah," Misty whispered. Ash could hear her sitting up in her bed.

Ash gulped softly. "Did I wake you?" he asked, sounding a bit reproachable.

Misty smiled. "No, I've been falling in and out of sleep," she replied, still keeping her voice low. "Where were you so long?"

"Watching a movie with Dad," said Ash, uttering a small sigh. "I couldn't sleep much, either."

"Too much on your mind?" she insinuated, tilting her head and wondering at the same time what the purpose of body language was due to the darkness. She barely could make out Ash's outline up in his bed.

"Yeah," Ash answered, his voice dragging as if there were more. Nothing came, however. The room was quiet again, and Misty look puzzled.

"Ash?"

"What?" His voice was perky again and a little louder, and Misty couldn't help but smile, both of compassion and humor.

"Shh!" she scolded softly, giggling. "Brock's asleep."

"Sorry," Ash replied in the lowest whisper he could produce.

Misty giggled again, swinging her legs quietly out of her bed. Ash heard this and looked over his bed, watching her shadow drift across the room and towards his bed. He didn't know what her reason for getting out of bed was, but he didn't say anything of it as Misty began to climb up his ladder. He actually found it inviting, even though he was still tiring consistently, that she was coming up to him.

Reaching the top, Misty sighed contentedly as she settled beside him, playfully yanking some of his sheets over to cover her feet. She flashed Ash a toothy smile and took a deep, sound breath.

"So…what's up?" she asked a bit casually, cocking Ash's head.

"I dunno," he answered, shrugging.

Misty tugged at his covers. "Are you okay?" she asked, sympathy peaking in her tone.

"Sure I am," Ash replied promptly, sounding surprised. Then realizing what she had meant by her question than what he had originally interpreted, he shook his head. "I mean…yeah, I am now."

"That's good," Misty softly exclaimed in fervent thankfulness. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Ash looked down and smiled, suddenly wishing that his eyes would adjust to the darkness quicker than they were. He desired to see Misty. Holding a conversation in the dark, though not uncommon for them, he always found annoying. He liked to see who he was talking too, and for some reason it seemed urgent now, though he didn't understand why.

"Dad made everything better," Ash told her. He then chuckled, shaking his head. "Running away has never been so successful!"

Misty laughed, too, but immediately stifled it, as she realized just how loud it was. "So he set you straight?"

Ash nodded. "You can say that," he answered lively, getting a sharp _shush_ from Misty after doing so. He recoiled culpably, placing a hand over his big mouth. Waking cranky Brock up was never a joyous event, and it was best to make a small sacrifice to prevent that from happening.

"I mean you _can say that_," he said this time, placing more emphasis on his ardent whisper.

He could hear Misty laugh and the bed vibrating softly as a result of it, and he smiled. The pleasant talk, yet brief, was starting to settle into him pleasingly, finding Misty's company ever so comforting. Or maybe it was just because it seemed so childish, whispering cautiously in the late night as kids often do when they make futile attempts to stay up way past their bedtimes. All the same, the sleepiness that had fought Ash moments ago was quickly diminishing.

Misty ended her laughing. "I can't believe you ran away," she said, shaking her head and giving him a saucy look.

Eyes quickly adjusting to the dark at each passing second, Ash was now beginning to perceive her facial features. With delight, he shrugged at her look. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Well, for one thing, you coulda prevented this whole thing from even happening," she tsk-tsked, wagging a finger at him.

Ash's eyes widened in incredulous fun. "What are you suggesting? That I had stayed at Gary's?"

Misty was overcome with a bout of flighty chuckling again, grasping mouth once again to block it. "Oh, c'mon, Ash," she said. "It wasn't _that _bad."

Ash's mouth dropped open, though the corners of it were lifted into a smile that was hard to keep away. "Oh my God, Misty, give me a break! That was awful! Gary was such a jerk."

"But he apologized to you!" Misty laughed, shrugging considerably. "My God, he was practically begging you for your forgiveness!"

Ash huffed. "Yeah, and _then_ he started acting like a jerk! Face it, Misty, he was just making a field day of it. I guarantee that if I had softened up, he would have started laughing uncontrollably." He pointed at her. "The problem with you is that you haven't known him as long as me. I know the stunts he pulls."

Misty responded to his seriousness with a playful smirk. "Well, he was nice to us for the rest of the night. You'd be surprised, Ash, at what a wonderful host he was. He was so concerned about you after you left. It's not like he wasn't thinking about you, or us for that matter. He kept wondering why we were still there, but we knew we couldn't go back here. Me 'n' Brock had the smarts."

"Yeah, thanks," Ash mumbled sarcastically, folding his arms in front of him.

Shaking her head, Misty rolled her eyes. Then, upon realizing something, she gave his shoulder a shove. "And what the heck is all this that you two were fighting about?"

"Huh?"

She smiled at his ignorance, and groaned. "What's all this about you two getting each other into trouble all the time? This is something new."

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed, laughing as he realized what she was speaking of. He threw it away with a wave of his hand. "That was nothing. We were kids, that's all. We always used to do these stupid things, but they were _always_ Gary's idea! I mean, seriously, you would think we could have fun playing G.I. Joes or going to the park, but _no_. Gary was always like, 'Hey Ash! Let's go dig up your mom's garden for hidden treasure!' Or, 'Hey Ash! Let's go throw rocks at that abandoned house down the road!'"

Misty's jaw dropped. "And you _listened _to him?!"

Ash laughed. "I was a stupid kid! What could I say?"

"Um, _no _would have been a good answer!" Misty suggested.

Ash shook his head. "But see, that's exactly what made me so mad. I would have never in a _million years_ thought of doing that stuff. I guess it was just the way Gary made it sound like such an adventure that made me want to tag along so bad. But they were _never_ my ideas! I think my worst idea was to use my mom's car as backing for when we hit a baseball around."

"Oh, _Ash_," Misty sighed, shaking her head again. _You're so cute…_

"But he was right about something," Ash whispered, grinning slyly. Misty leaned over excitedly. "Don't tell him this, but I did tell on him a couple of times."

Misty gasped. "Ash Ketchum, you are _horrible_!"

The two erupted in quiet laughter at that, finding it difficult to keep it at a low level. Ash found it particularly hard, especially with Misty punching his shoulder and all. He blocked off her fists with a toothy smile, grabbing his blankets and holding them in front of him to form a flimsy shield. Misty calmed soon after, taking a deep, happy breath to settle her stimulated body. It was way too late for this, knowing she'd certainly have trouble getting to sleep now.

Surprisingly, they didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Normally, it would have been believed to just be a period of rest, of calming themselves after such a lively round of chortling. But there was something different about this silence, something both Ash and Misty were aware of. It was difficult to shake it, especially since, despite the dimness, they knew their eyes were locked. Their minds were clouded with thought, but whether or not the thoughts were similar were beyond them. Misty knew what _she_ was thinking about, nonetheless, and wondered why it had suddenly come to her mind.

"Ash?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't think Ash noticed this, for he replied about as relaxed as anything.

"Yup?"

Misty paused momentarily, then cleared her throat. "When you came home today…"

Ash tensed, knowing what was coming next.

"…and you said…that you cared about me…" She swallowed uneasily. "What did you mean by that?"

Ash looked away, a feeling of discomfort take over him. He didn't know why he got this feeling, as the question seemed so innocent and…somewhat easy to answer. He thought…

"Th-the same thing you did," he replied, hoping that it would satisfy her interrogation.

Misty clutched her sweaty palms, and reached up to scratch at her eyes. The answer that Ash had given her not only satisfied her, but also made her wonder even more. Sure, it was easy for Ash to answer that…but did he really know what _she_ had meant? Bracing herself, she willed herself to continue.

"Do you…know what I meant when I told you that?" she squeaked. "Ash?"

Ash tensed as the difficult question surfaced. Why did Misty have to ask so many questions? But then again, why was he so nervous about it? Sure, he knew what she had meant. He knew all too well. Not that it wasn't much of a surprise…he had know a lot more over the years than Misty was aware of.

"Yeah," he uttered inaudibly, trailing off before continuing. He paused as he tried to think of the best way to put it, and smiled with relief when it did come to him. "Misty, you forget…you forget you're talking to the person who just got two lost people back together again. Two people I knew…loved each other very much."

Misty gulped, thinking her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

"I know what you meant, Misty," Ash finished. "I've known about it for a long time."

Biting her lip, Misty couldn't stop the rush of hard tears that flooded the corners of her eyes. He had known? How? Her hands flew to her flushed, hot face, and she wondered absurdly why she was trying to block it when it was so dark…or why she was hiding it at all. The shock of what was enfolding suddenly made her eyes dart, as she couldn't grasp how to react, what to say. Ash was being quietly patient, and she knew it was her turn next to say something.

"Ash…" she started, her thoughts stumbling over one another. "I—"

She tensed as suddenly she felt a gentle rapping on her knee. It took her a moment to realize that it was Ash's fingers. She could feel each finger tapping on her, and she instinctively did what she felt was his intention. She met his fingers with her own, and froze as she felt his small, warm hand curl into a grasp around her's.

Misty tried to keep from gasping again as her hand rested languidly in Ash's loose grip. It was certainly a different feeling, certainly uncomfortable…but not uncomfortable in a bad way. Just awkward. It became even more stirring as Ash tightened his grip, clutching her fingers together in an unyielding embrace.

They remained this way for who knew how long, taking in the excitement of the moment, waiting for their bodies to recline and for their hearts to cease pumping so wildly. Each had over a million things to say, but the choice of what to say first was the most difficult one.

It was Ash who took a stab at it, and to Misty, it couldn't have been better.

"You were the first person who told me they cared about me today," he said, shaking her hand softly. He giggled gently. "Thanks, Mist. You're the best."

Misty giggled too, shaking her head in amazement. "Anytime, Ash," she said, coming out in an exhilarated sigh. "Anytime."

* * *

Ash was upset. He was more than upset. He was devastated.

The time was nine o'clock, and he awakened in his bed for the first time that morning, realizing immediately and regrettably that he had forgotten to set his alarm clock the previous night. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his sleepy eyes. It was no use moping about it now, though, as his dad had been gone for a good couple of hours already. He still cursed himself, as he was so set on saying good-bye to his father that morning.

Sitting up and looking around his room, his eyes widened when he noticed two vacant beds, the sheets tossed towards the end of them. The sun shone brightly through the window, the promising sign of another spectacular day. The light hurt his dry, droopy eyes, and he clasped them shut as he tried to rid himself of his hearty sleep. Everyone was apparently up, so he decided it was best that he came around as well. No harm in starting off the day fresh and early.

He practically dragged himself down the stairs, his head rolling around his shoulders as his neck made no attempt to support it this morning. He could hear the sound of talking in the kitchen, and wondered shortly why he was always the last to awaken. Figuring it the lazy summer months, he dismissed it casually.

Strolling into the kitchen, he mumbled a garbled "good morning," which was acknowledged by the three that were there, but one more excitedly than the rest.

"Ash!"

Ash looked up and his eyes widened as his mom charged at him, her arms extended. He yelped as Delia swooped him up, his feet flying off the ground as she spun around a couple times with him in her arms.

"Oh, good morning, my little boy!" Delia cooed, still holding him, though the spinning had stopped. She clutched him tightly in an enthusiastic hug, and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "How are you today? Still tired, huh? Oooh, you're so cute!"

Ash simply coughed from his mother's crushing hold. "M-mom!" he gasped. "Let me down! You—you're…huuurting meee."

Delia laughed and let him down, ruffling his hair. She was beaming from ear to ear, and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, honey! Guess I'm just so glad to see you!"

Ash nodded, throwing a confused look at Brock and Misty, who shrugged with smiles from where they sat at the table. Suddenly, he felt Delia pushing him towards his seat.

"Just you sit down now!" she said cheerily, steering him to his chair. "I'll have a nice, big breakfast for you in no time!"

Ash sat down in the chair that Pikachu had somewhat "reserved" for him. The Pokémon hopped up momentarily from the seat and then settled onto Ash's lap. Ash continued to watch his mom, who jumped around from the stove to the fridge, the high, messy ponytail she had thrown her hair into bouncing about wildly. The odd stare he was setting on her slowly swept over to Misty and Brock, seeking an explanation…if there was one.

Brock shrugged again, cringing a bit. "You mother is quite…eccentric this morning."

"_Really?"_ Ash gave him a face. He looked at her again, but quickly put a smile on when Delia tossed a glance at him, her face literally glowing. Blowing a kiss to him, she spun around and went back to work on the huge pancakes that simmered on the stove.

"I don't know what got into her," Misty whispered, "but she's so happy. Not that that's a bad thing."

"No…" Ash said. It must have just been one of those mornings when his mom got up on the _right_ side of the bed, he figured. He had to admit, though, that she was never _this_ overly happy in the mornings. But Misty was right, it wasn't a bad thing, so there was no need for concern. At least she hadn't woken up in a bitchy mood.

Ash, Misty, and Brock sat in silence as they watched Delia prepare the breakfast, almost with rapt interest. Ash had even temporarily forgotten that he had missed his dad, but after a few minutes it quickly made its way back to his mind.

He looked down and away, catching a glimpse of Misty's hand. It was resting on her knee, her fingers rubbing against each other smoothly. Lifting his head, he looked at her, watched her eyes dance around with Delia. Giving her a gentle nudge with his arm, he smiled when she gave him her attention.

She smiled when their eyes met. They seemed to talk with their eyes, and just as the night before, Ash inched his hand over to hers. Their fingers entwined and grasped at each other, causing both of their hearts to beat with thrill. The new feeling gave them both a fervid chill, much accepted and much enjoyed. This was the first time their hands had come back together since they had separated that night.

Ash and Misty didn't know how long they were looking at each other, but the way their gaze was broken was one that Ash wouldn't have ever expected. He nearly screamed with surprise when Jay strolled into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Dad!" Ash cried, his eyes glistening with happiness and pleasant shock.

"Hey, boy," he said, winking at him before he strolled over to his wife, who flipped around from the stove with a smile a mile long.

"Hey, gorgeous," he murmured amorously, fondling her chin with the wiggle of his fingers.

No words passed between them afterwards as their lips connected in a kiss. Delia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her spatula still in her hand and dripping with pancake batter. They giggled after the kiss, and waltzed back and forth in each other's arms.

Ash was in a state of shock, as was Misty and Brock. But his smile was one to compete with. He was rendered speechless as he watched his parents cavort, wondering if his dad's sneaky little secret was what was making Delia so capricious.

With a throw of his black hair, Jay turned to Ash and almost keeled over with laughter when he saw his son's face. "Look at him!" he smiled, pointing at Ash. "Look at that little punk!"

This broke Ash out of his trance, and he began to laugh. "Dad?! What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Suddenly, Jay's eyelids flew up like shades and his mouth dropped. "Oh my God! I forgot to go to work today!" He slapped his forehead. "Where's my brain?"

He gave Ash an easy face, letting him know, naturally, that he was joking around. Ash knew this, but the reason of why Jay was home was still a mystery to him. Jay gave his wife one more kiss on the cheek and skipped over to the table, grabbing Ash's head in his hands and placing a slobbery kiss on his hair.

"C'mon, Ash!" Jay beamed. "You think I was going to leave you home today and go to work? I'm surprised!"

Ash squinted his eyes. "Huh?"

Jay laughed heartily again, and plopped himself in one of the chairs. "I decided this morning that I—" He pretended to cough sickly into his hands. "—was _too sick_ to come into work this morning."

Ash's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Jay's smile softened. "Ash, there was no way in hell I was going to go to work today. I want to spend the day with you, buddy."

"You mean it?" Ash exclaimed.

"No," Jay sighed sadly. "Sorry, all a lie." But then he gave him a sly smirk, winking at him once more. His son just giggled.

"Honest?"

"Of course!" Jay replied, sounding a bit upset that Ash didn't trust him. "Why wouldn't I be? Oh, you won't believe what I have planned for us today!"

Ash's eyes lit up as he said this, and Jay continued.

"Today we're going to go out into the woods and we're going to bring back as many Pokémon as it is legal!" he cried, taking full pleasure in watching Ash's face brighten even more.

"Really?!"

"Yup," Jay nodded. He gestured around the room. "All of us! Your mom's gonna pack us up all lunches and we're gonna hunt down Pokémon until the sun sets! How does that sound?"

Ash responded by leaping into his dad's arms, grasping him in the most powerful hug his arms could allow him. "Thanks, Dad!" he shouted with immense happiness.

"Of course, we can't forget Gary. He's coming too, ya know," Jay said matter-of-factly. On cue, he felt Ash's hug loosen and drop away. Jay had to hold his laughter as he watched the most frightening look of horror invade Ash's face, figuring it was not right to torture him like that.

"I'm kidding!" he laughed, and Ash reclined, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Why _you_!" he growled, giving his dad a punch in the arm. Jay laughed and punched back.

"You guys better eat up and get your strength!" he encouraged as Delia set out plates for the pancakes. "You haven't searched for Pokémon until you've searched for them with Jacey Ketchum."

"Ah, famous last words," Delia mumbled, getting laughs from the three kids. She plopped the pancakes one by one on their plates, which were immediately attacked by maple syrup and slabs of butter. Misty had to almost hold Ash back from nearly knocking over the table as he reached for the condiments.

"Easy there," Jay soothed, grabbing the butter for Ash. "Don't get too excited."

"I won't," Ash replied, which in a way was true. There was no way he could get more excited than he was now. With his dad home for the day and plans to go out Pokémon hunting, his blood raced. He settled for a moment, throwing a loving gaze at Jay.

"Thanks, Dad," he said again. "You're the best."

"I know," Jay replied, holding his head proudly. Ash gave him a derisive grin, sticking his tongue out at him. Jay flicked the tongue happily and poured both Ash and himself some orange juice.

For Ash, life couldn't have been more perfect at the moment. Grabbing the syrup and watching it drip lazily out of the bottle, he thought of everything.

He was at home, and not in the wilderness, which was at most times an adventure but all the same scary. There was no place like home, no greater feeling in the world. His parents, whom he'd never thought would speak to each other ever again, kissed constantly as their relationship progressed. But most importantly, his relationship with them was stronger than ever, and nothing but love radiated out of Jay and Delia's eyes. He was going to be spending the day doing what he loved the most, with the people he loved the most.

And then there was Misty. Misty, the girl who had befriended him accidentally on the first day of his journey, and never left him since. The girl who at times he felt was his enemy, and at others, his best friend in the world. The girl whose bike he had blasted to smithereens, which she hardly ever mentioned anymore. The girl who Ash realized did everything for him. The girl that let him know that he was cared about, who was the first person there in his time of need. The girl that he loved.

He grabbed her hand again at the breakfast table that morning, and then again towards the end of the day, when they were making their way back to the house after an eventful day. Their hands remained linked the whole way, swinging softly back and forth, unhidden from the eyes of Brock, Pikachu, or his parents. They gave them nothing but smiles.

Ash was happy. Nothing in the world was going to take that away from him, and nothing was going to come in-between. The Johto League, which had previously been his main concern, the only thing on his busy mind, could wait for now.

That night, he fell asleep on the couch again, this time sandwiched between his two parents, whose arms were around each other as they watched the TV. It was a sight that brought tears to Misty's eyes, thanking God that she had found her way into this family. She stood and stared at them silently until Brock had led her away with a small grin, just as he had done the morning Ash discovered his parents back together again.

Thus the night deepened, settling in on Pallet Town and the end of the most eventful three weeks of Ash's life. And as he sat there dreaming about it before his father carried him to bed yet again, he realized that if he had to go back, he'd do it all over again.

Well…maybe not Gary's.

THE END

**Fractured Stars** is dedicated to my dearest friend **Llyxius**. She loved this story from the first day I merely _mentioned _I was writing a sequel to **Stars Fell on Pallet Town**. She encouraged me to keep going whenever I was fed up and dispirited about it. She helped me proofread it, and even uploaded it for me numerous times when hated me and wouldn't let me log in . . . but most importantly, even before I wrote this fic, she wrote a poem for it to persuade me to get to work! Here it is; I think it's beautiful. It describes what Ash was feeling the night he thought his parents didn't love him anymore:

**Hide the Stars**

_By Llyxius_

There's once upon a time

and then there's wish upon a star,

but neither can explain to me

the pain inside my heart.

For once upon a time

I never asked the reason why,

the love that was so clear to me

was now hidden from my eyes.

In searching for the answers

I then wished upon a star,

only to find that you, the stars and me

were equally far apart.

These fallen dreams only served

to break my childish heart.

So I closed the book on fairy tales

and asked God to hide the stars.

Llyxius, this one's all for you!!!!!! This poem is so touching and special, and you know I adore it. Thank you! (Can't wait to talk to you again!)

And of course, thanks also to everyone who read my story! You people all rule and I love you! There are a lot of you, I want to mention you, but you know who you are! You guys whoah-oh!! _**rule**_!! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and comments.

I'll be back, I promise! You can't kill me yet! Heehee. I have lots of ideas, but would you guys eventually like to see a Stars Fell on Pallet Town 3? Prequel or sequel . . . I have ideas for both!

See ya all later, and keep loving our little boy!!!!!!!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Spruceton Spook**


End file.
